The Royal Wedding
by richonnelove1
Summary: This multi-chapter fic is a take on the story of the Duke and Duchess of Sussex, except with our Apocalyptic King and Queen taking on the leading roles! I hope you all will continue to take this journey with me.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first multi-fic and I'm really excited about it! I watched the Meghan and Harry movie on Lifetime this past weekend and the concept has just been on my mind, so I'm running with it. I hope you guys like it, and comment, share and continue on this journey with me.**

**(Characters aren't mine) **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It's been almost an hour and a half of waiting at this private restaurant on the outskirts of downtown London. Michonne checks her phone once again for any sign that this blind date isn't going to happen as if she needs any more of a sign. She has no idea who she's being set-up with by stylist friend Maggie Rhee, but she told her it would be a great match and that the next time she was in the UK to let Maggie know so she could set it up. If only her trusty friend could've warned her that the asshole was going to be almost two hours late. Weren't the British supposed to be punctual? In fact, she's pretty sure punctuality is a part of their DNA, yet here she is, sitting in this restaurant that has been shut down, sipping on her second glass of Merlot, being stood up on a blind date. She decides as she begins to check some more of her e-mails and confirming her flight back home tomorrow morning that if he doesn't show in the next fifteen minutes, she's heading back to her hotel and never allowing Maggie to set her up again. The thought to text her friend and asks if she forgot to let her know he canceled crossed her mind, but usually Maggie is really good with communication, if something had come up, she would've let her know. Maybe he found out who she is and was no longer interested in the idea of dating a Hollywood starlet, or maybe he found out who she was and just wasn't interested at all. Either way, the clock has started on this let down of an evening.

Richard James Grimes is the third in the line of succession for the Royal Throne of England behind his Father and Grandmother, yes, The Queen. Richard, or Rick if you will has always marched to the beat of his own drum. Of course he completed his proper education that aligned with what is expected of the future King, served his necessary time in the military, done his philanthropic duties (which he loves), dated the "proper" prospective girls that could help him lead the country, but now that he's found himself once again single from another failed relationship, he's thrown the idea of following the rules of his life to the wayside and decided to live his life the way he's wanted to. It's for that reason alone he decided to take his best friend Glenn up on his offer to go on a blind date with one of his wife Maggie's best friends. However, as he sits outside the restaurant the idea is becoming more and more unimpressive. They didn't tell him much, other the fact that she was a well-known actress from the States, down to earth, gorgeous, funny, passionate about her philanthropic work just like him, and just an all-around good woman. Rick is at the point in life where he isn't just looking for an "all-around good woman" he's looking for his soulmate, the woman he simply cannot live without. It's the reason that he's been sitting outside of this restaurant that he had shut down for the occasion for the past 45 minutes contemplating if he was actually going inside.

"May I speak freely sir?" his driver and head of security Abraham Ford ask.

"Don't you always" Rick responds with a smile.

"Regardless of if this date goes anywhere, I think you owe it to the little lady in there to either shit or get off the pot, you have had her waiting for the past hour and a half," he says.

'_Shit'_ he thinks to himself, he didn't realize he was running as late as he was. "Okay Abe, usual routine, rush in within the next 30 minutes with some sort of emergency," Rick says not noticing the private car pulling up in the private driveway in front of his SUV behind the restaurant.

"I'm not sure that will be necessary sir" Abe says with sarcastically.

"Why is that?" Rick asks skeptically as he begins to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"You didn't say you were standing up Michonne Anthony sir!" Abe says with a boisterous laugh.

"Who?" Rick states finally noticing what Abe is rambling about. His breath gets caught in the back of his throat as he sees the goddess that he can only assume is Michonne Anthony leaving the private entrance of the restaurant heading to her private car with her driver already holding the door open for her. Rick can't recall a time where he has been graced with such a beautiful presence. As she walks it's as if she is gliding across the ground she stands on. Even in the darkness he can see the silkiness that his her stunning umber skin that he can only imagine glows under the sunlight, her hair is on top of her elegant head in a bun, her eyes covered by glasses but he can only assume that her eyes are just as stunning as the rest of her. But what really stuns Rick, is her smile. The smile she greets her driver with, as she quickly approaches her car. That smile could stop traffic. Rick can't believe this is who Glenn and Maggie set him up with, nor can he believe his stupidity had her waiting in the restaurant for the past hour and 45 minutes. Acting on pure impulse Rick jumps out of the back of his car to try and salvage their evening praying that it isn't too late.

"Hey!" he calls out as she is stepping into her car.

Michonne turns at the sound of someone calling out to her. Her security guard and driver Morgan Jones stand at full attention assessing the scene for danger. However, she instantly knows there is no need for his worry. She can assume she is probably the safest she has ever been in her life because rushing towards her car is the future King of England Richard James Grimes. Of course, if she was to be stood-up by anyone, why not let it be the future King of England. Completely unimpressed, she continues to get in the car.

"Wait, wait, please!" he says as he continues to near the car.

"Ma'am wh-what is going on?" Morgan asks being a native to the UK and finally realizing who is approaching his boss. He too can't believe she was setup and stood up by the future King.

"Nothing Morgan, let's just go, the evening is over," she says completely embarrassed.

"Ma'am I'm not sure I can drive away from the future King; this is still my country" Morgan responds completely starstruck.

"Ugh! Fine!" she responds getting back out of the car as if she needs to be rejected for the second time tonight.

What she sees, however, once she finally faces Richard, has her at a complete loss of words and extremely nervous to be rejected by possibly the most beautiful man she has ever seen. He becomes taller and taller as he nears her, and she becomes more and more intimidated the closer he gets. His broad shoulders and strong gait with his sexy bowlegs make her squirm a little bit. But once he is finally in front of her, her knees become weak. Cerulean eyes clear as a Carolina sky stare back at her. She's never seen eyes this blue before. She can't stare too long because it makes her feel like he's staring into her soul. So, she observes the rest of him, which is an even bigger mistake. As her eyes leave his gorgeous blues, that travel down past his slightly crooked nose, to his beautiful rosy lips that showcase one of the most genuine smiles she's ever seen. And his hair, for god sake, it is taking Herculean effort to not run her fingers through the chestnut tresses. Gossip magazines and online interviews she's seen of him don't do the man justice, he is simply beautiful.

It takes a second, but she gets herself together because no matter how beautiful the man in front of her is, he still stood her up and made her look like an idiot. So, she channels her Tisch training and doesn't allow him to see her sweat. Though if she's not mistaken, she can see that he seems a little nervous, and perspiring now that he's closer to her. Nevertheless, it's time to act.

"Hi," she says elegantly, holding her head up high, though literally. The man is somewhat of a giant compared to her, so she has no choice but to stare up at him.

"Hi," he says as he grants her one of his gorgeous smiles. "Sorry, um, I'm Rick" he extends his strong hand out to her.

She meets his calloused hand with her dainty small smooth hand "Michonne Anthony" she states.

'_God, she's as smooth as she looks'_ he thinks to himself as he continues to hold onto her hand longer than a greeting should.

'_Holy, he smells divine'_ she thinks to herself as she tries to ignore his thumb rubbing over her hand as they have yet to release hands.

Neither of them knows what's happening but it's somewhat kismet. She, however, is the first to break the trance that their connection has caused.

"Uh, is there something I could do for you sir?" she asks with a voice that she's never heard before. In her mind, she said it with poise and strength, but what she heard was meek.

"Rick, it's just Rick," he says not loving the formality she's offering, but he can assume it's either because he just stood her up on their date, or because she's apprehensive about being face-to-face with the future King. Either way, he doesn't like it. Especially with the spark that he knows they both just experienced.

"Well then Rick, what can I do for you?" she asks.

"I'm so sorry that I missed our date," he says genuinely.

She can sense his sincerity, but she's tired, and there is no salvaging the rest of their night, she has to leave for the airport in the next 6 hours.

"I'm sure you had a good reason" she responds. If anyone can understand an intense schedule it's her, but something in her tells her that he thought he was being setup with another thirsty female who only wanted him for his name. It's unfortunate for him he didn't have the decency to get out the car.

"No, there's no reason for me being rude and leaving you here without so much of a word. For that, I truly, truly am sorry. I'm sure you had something else you could've been doing other than waiting for my dumb ass. I promise I'm not an asshole, I would never leave a female waiting at a restaurant by herself waiting for me, that's not at all how I was raised…"

As he continues to ramble, she can't help but think how cute it is how nervous he is and truly sorry he is about missing their date.

"Rick…" she says to try and stop his ramblings.

'_She should put a warning with that smile, it truly is something dangerous'_ he thinks to himself as he finally shuts his mouth.

"It's really okay, I understand you might've been apprehensive. I've had my fair share of Glenn and Maggie setting me up. Maybe you saved us both from another failed attempt. No harm no foul" she says with finality to the conversation.

Rick isn't used to this. Most women, once they realize who he is, are foaming at the mouth around him, throwing themselves at his feet. This is refreshing. He can't believe he was such a jackass and messed this up. He has got to figure out a way to fix this.

"Wait, why does this sound like this is over before it began?" he asks nervously.

"I think it's safe to say it is. Isn't that why you didn't get out the car?" she asks.

He's taken aback by her honesty; this whole experience is so new to him. He is so intrigued with Michonne Anthony. He smiles at her dig because she is absolutely right, it's exactly why he didn't get out the car.

"You are not like most women Michonne Anthony," he says extremely impressed and is granted with another one of her gorgeous smiles.

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"I hope so. I wouldn't dare insult you ever again. I truly hope you can forgive me." He pleads.

"As I said, no harm no foul, don't worry about it, Rick. But um, I've really got to get going, I have a flight in the morning, but it was nice to—".

"Wait!" he stops her. "Please, I need to make this up to you, how about a drink? Please?"

"I wish I could, but I've really got to go. I'm sorry" she can't believe she's really turning him down, but there is no guarantee that this one drink would even be successful, so they should just cut their losses.

"Okay, okay. Then, how about another date?"

"Another?" she giggles "We don't have a great track record already Rick."

Even though she is turning him down at every corner, he can't help but smile along with her, especially after she giggles. It's the most beautiful sound he's heard next to her melodious voice.

"I know, and that's my fault, but I promise this second try would be worth your while"

Before she can respond, Morgan chimes in letting know that they have to get going.

"You know what, what the hell. If you can figure it out, and actually show up, then yeah, you've got yourself a second chance."

"Really?" he's surprised she actually is giving him another chance.

"Yep. Now, I really have to go" she turns back towards her car and begins to get in again.

"Wait, how do I get in contact with you? Glenn didn't give me your number." He calls out again.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, Your Highness. Bye" she waves goodbye, and finally retreats into her car. Before he knows it, he's standing in this private driveway by himself, wondering how this evening started off so bland and in a span of a few minutes changed his life tremendously.

"You are one lucky bastard!" Abe says as he walks up next to his boss.

"Nah I haven't secured that yet Abe" Rick says completely entranced with his thoughts on how he will get into contact with Michonne and see her again.

"What are you going to do? Looks like she isn't going to make it easy for you."

"Well for starters, I need to get her number from Glenn. Then, I need you to come up with a game plan for me to get to the States without a lot of noise."

"Wait, you're serious?" Abe states shocked. He's never seen his boss impressed with a woman like this before. Enough to have to break protocol.

"Absolutely. If we can't get to the US without fuss, then I'll need to get her to me somehow, but either way, Michonne Anthony is going to get the best first date of her dreams." Rick says with conviction as they begin their walk back to the car.

On the drive back to Kensington he sends a text to Glenn.

**Rick**: I fucked up.

**Glenn**: What did you do?

**Rick**: Missed the date completely, was only able to talk to her for like 10 minutes as she was leaving the restaurant.

**Glenn**: What the fuck dude? Maggie is going to kill you when she finds out. Michonne is her best friend.

**Rick**: I know, I know. A complete fuck up, but she is willing to give me another chance. I'll need your help though.

**Glenn**: I don't know dude…

**Rick**: Please Glenn, I know I fucked up. But man…she's, she's special, and our connection, even in that short time period, it was different. She is different. I have to work this out.

**Glenn**: Okay, what do you have in mind?

**Rick**: First, I need her number.

**Glenn**: Okay, but don't fuck this up again.

**Rick**: I won't, this is just the beginning.

**Next chapter: we'll see what Rick has in store now that he has Michonne's number, and we'll see that just like Harry, their first date will have to be a memorable one. **


	2. Groundwork

**A/N: First thank you all for the follows, likes, messages, and reviews. Every little bit has been encouraging and I am glad that you all are liking the story so far. **

**I have taken everything you all have said thus far and trust, I would never play our girl in the role of desperation lol, looking back I wouldn't even wait 2 hours for anyone lol so my bad. But know that she will continue to be portrayed as strong, but open to the possibility of being with Rick regardless of his title. **

**This chapter was going to go into their date, but once I started writing, I didn't want to jump right into it and rush it. Michonne also gave him a challenge to figure it out on his own and I couldn't let it be as easy as Glenn giving him the number, not with Maggie as his wife. I also wanted to lay down some foundation for what is to come because what's a fanfic without some drama? **

**I hope to upload if not twice a week, at least every Friday until my story is complete. I hope you all enjoy this installment. **

**Chapter 2: Groundwork **

"Chonne, your phone is ringing," her assistant Rosita states as she and Michonne are walking towards her trailer after a day of filming. It's been about two weeks since her first failed date with Rick and she has yet to hear from him. She's been so busy with work she hasn't had much time to think about it, but when she does, she can't help but feel some type of way. He seemed very adamant about her giving him a second chance, but she didn't think it would take him so long to reach out to her, if he is still interested. Shouldn't he have like top access to MI6 to get her information? Shit, he's got a direct line of contact with Glenn and Maggie. This is exactly why she can't think about it, because she gets mad as hell for no reason. This man owes her nothing. Still, she can't ignore how their quick few minutes together made her feel. Maybe that's all she deserves to have, are those sweet memories of their few minutes together.

"Who is it?" she asks Rosita as they near her trailer.

"I'm not sure, it's a private number," her assistant replies. Private numbers aren't an unusual occurrence for her, for anyone in Hollywood for that matter. So, there is no reason for her to get excited, that is until she answers the phone.

"Alright, go ahead and see who it is."

"Michonne Anthony's phone" Rosita answers in her most professional tone. Michonne keeps walking going over her list of to-dos in her head, when she realizes that Rosita is no longer in step with her.

"Rosita?" she calls back to her assistant. When she turns around to see why she stopped walking, she sees the goofiest smile that she's ever seen on Rosita's face.

"Uh-huh, yes she's, uh, she's right here. One moment," Rosita hands her the phone. "It's, it's for you" she giggles.

"Hello? Michonne Anthony," she states exasperated with Rosita's antics. It's been a long day, and she just wants to get home and cuddle with her dogs and mind her business.

"Well don't sound too excited," he says reeling off their playful banter from their first conversation. "Did I catch you at a bad time Michonne?" he asks.

Her breath hitches at the sound of his sexy British accent. The man is sex on two legs, down to the sound of his voice. She genuinely can't believe he's actually on the other end of the line. Along with minding her business when she got home, she planned on stalking him on the internet to see if she could get some insight on why he hadn't contacted her yet, looks like he's ruined those plans.

"Uh, no. Um. Hi, Rick. How are you?" she asks mustering up as much strength to not sound like an eager beaver.

"Funny you should ask Michonne, you see I've spent the past two weeks trying to convince your best friend to give me your number. I was one more apology away from going to my contacts at MI6 to get it that way," he chuckles to himself as he thinks about the lengths, he was willing to go through just to get into contact with her. She's been on his mind since they parted two weeks ago. From the smoothness of her skin, to that bright gorgeous smile, she has taken hold of his every waking thought, and his dreams since that night. Of course, Maggie didn't make it easy for him. He had to apologize over and over and let her know his intentions with her very best friend before she even thought about handing over her private number. It took a hell of a lot of convincing and the assistance of Glenn, but his plans are finally in motion.

"I believe it, she's one tough cookie my own self-appointed guardian angel," she says giggling, thinking about how pissed her friend probably was when she found out that Rick stood her up. She hasn't had the opportunity to talk to Maggie since that night due to her schedule, but she's sure she'll get her earful for holding out details as soon as they make contact again.

"I don't blame her, I definitely deserved everything I got. But she finally caved, after she threatened my life of course." They both share a laugh knowing that the southern belle that is Maggie Rhee would absolutely follow through with ending him if he hurt her nearest and dearest friend.

"Anyway, I was calling finally, so that you could go ahead and put me on your calendar for my redemption date. It's all planned out; I just need you to say yes and when."

"Just like that, huh?"

"Just like that."

"Well how does this even work, with you there, me here…"

"Michonne? All I need is you to tell me yes, and when. Let me worry about the rest." He reaffirms noticing her sudden hesitancy.

"Okay, but I won't be free from shooting for another four weeks when we go on break before press. Can your redemption date wait that long?" she asks apprehensively. Most men that she's dated in the past, usually end up ending their relationship due to her intense schedule.

"I can wait as long as I need to," he smiles into the phone.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you in four weeks."

**2 weeks later **

Rick: I'm getting ready for a gala, how was your day?

Michonne: I'm still on set, I'm ready to get home to my babies. I'm sad we won't be able to talk tonight.

Rick: How are the babies? And don't remind me, all I need is a reason to play hooky ;-)

Michonne: They are good, they'll miss you telling them goodnight tonight. No, you can't do that.

"Michonne, it's time to run this last scene" the director calls out to her removing her from her own private little bubble she only shares with Rick. They've been like this for the past two weeks. They talk on the phone at least once a day, and text throughout when their schedule permits. She's like a little school girl when it comes to him. She's never been this comfortable with someone to practically be in a virtual relationship.

Michonne: I've gotta go shoot this last scene. Try and have fun tonight.

Rick: Alright baby, have a good night. And I make no promises. I'll call you tomorrow.

Michonne: LOL, goodnight Rick. Tomorrow.

She can't ignore the flutter in her stomach when she sees him refer to her as 'baby'. She's not usually this giddy when it comes to men, but Rick truly is different. The more she talks to him and gets to know him, the more excited she gets about their date happening in two long weeks. He won't tell her where they are going, she doesn't even know how he'll be getting into the states undetected, but he tells her to "trust him" so she's trusting him and enjoying the experience.

"What were you over there giggling at? Hmm?" her co-star and close friend Aaron Marquand asks her.

"Am I giggling?" she says casually trying to play it cool.

"Like a fool," he smirks. Aaron has been her leading man on the show for the past 5 years that she's been a series regular. They became instant friends; it also helps that her makeup artist and best friend Paul Rovia is Aarons fiancée. "Does this giggly attitude have anything to do with your trip from the UK a few weeks ago?" he asks skeptically. Everyone knows that Michonne has been very tight lipped about how that trip went, no one on set really knows the details beyond Rosita. She hasn't even opened up to Paul about it.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she smirks.

"Yeah okay, let's shoot this scene so we can go home, and you can continue to not know what I am talking about." They both laugh and head to their places.

**Meanwhile in the UK **

"Richard."

"Yes grandmum?" he says as he puts his phone away after parting words with Michonne. His day truly isn't complete until he speaks to her, the urge to slip away this evening to call her even to hear her voice, for only a second would be more than enough to get him by until tomorrow.

"Glad you could rejoin us love," she says dryly. "Is there a specific reason behind the smile you've been sporting the past few days, perhaps a female reason?" she asks hopefully.

"Mother…" his father adds dryly.

"What Robert? He's been walking around on cloud nine for the past few weeks. I just want to know why," she submits.

"Mmhmm. Let him be."

His grandmother waves off her son and successor. Rick has always had a great relationship with both is father and grandmother, especially after his mother passed when he was a young boy. She was the light of his life and he hers. Rick has always been a beacon of light during such a dark time and a constant reminder of the wonderful woman his mother was. It's also due to this close relationship he has no qualms about letting his family know about his budding relationship with Michonne, but it is also still very new, she's an actress, not from royal blood, and quite honestly Rick just wants to be selfish with her for the time being. He knows that when the time comes and the news breaks that he is in a relationship, with someone from the states who is essentially Hollywood royalty no less, their private bubble of bliss will be popped, and there will be no stopping the flood.

"How long is this event tonight anyway?" Rick asks uncharacteristically. Everyone knows he's not the biggest fan of social gatherings, especially since his eligibility has been made more known, but he's also never been this outspokenly against them either.

"It's a dinner for the Royal Children's Hospital, 8-course meal, mother will give a few words, I'll make a quick speech and we'll mingle the usual routine. About 4 hours tops. Why? Do you have some plans tonight?" his father asks smugly. At that question his grandmothers head pops up eagerly.

"No," he sighs "just curious is all."

"Well we're here, so let's get a move on so you can go do what you don't want to tell us you have planned to do," his father smiles at him.

As the family exits their private vehicle, they of course are bombarded with questions about the event in which they are attending, Rick is asked the same typical questions regarding his bachelor status. He's never had to be as strategic in his responses as he does now with Michonne being in the picture. They've spoken in length about how they are taking things slow, especially since they haven't even had their first date, but still they have agreed that what they are now, whatever that may be is exclusive.

With that information being at the forefront of his mind, it makes being photographed and seated next to his ex, lady Jessica Anderson especially uncomfortable. Jessie is what you call social climbing royalty. It's why she and Rick didn't work out. She was always more concerned about where the nearest camera was rather than enjoying the moment and the company which she held. It was exhausting for Rick that he couldn't just enjoy being with his girlfriend, this evening is further proving that she hasn't changed. He can only imagine the headlines tomorrow with the photos that are being taken this evening. He and Michonne haven't divulged their past relationships with one another, it's one of the many topics he planned to discuss in length with her on their date, but clearly, he's going to have to do damage control sooner rather than later. He doesn't realize what a haze he's been in thinking about the situation, until Jessie nudges him telling him to smile for the camera as she places his arm around her shoulder, still pretending to be the ever-loving future King and Queen. The camera flashes before Rick can remove his arm from around her.

"Jessie." He sighs once the photographer moves on.

"What Rick? We can't even take pictures together anymore?" she asks, pretending to not understand his discomfort.

"I don't mind the photos, it's the intent behind the photos that I have an issue with," he states firmly.

"Rick regardless of our current relationship status, we can still be photographed together. Is there some reason that we can't?" she asks skeptically.

"No, it's not that it's just that…" 

"Well then if there's no reason we can't take pictures together then I don't see the problem." She interrupts his thoughts.

'_God, this is not going to work out in my favor'_ he thinks to himself as the main course is served. He decides to slip away to send Michonne a quick message letting her know that he's thinking of her, and that they have to speak to one another tomorrow as soon as possible. Not wanting to alarm her, but definitely wanting to jump ahead of this potential scandal before it reaches stateside. More importantly before it reaches Maggie Rhee.

**Next Chapter: We'll hopefully get to their date, but we also HAVE to meet the infamous Maggie Rhee. Can you all figure out the pending drama? Her name starts with Jessie and ends with Anderson. **

**Don't forget to leave a comment, tell your friends, and I will see you all next week! **


	3. Image is Everything

**This is a long chapter, full of a little more background, and dialogue, so I hope you all enjoy. I am LIVING for the feedback you all are giving me! Keep it coming, it makes my day to see how you all are feeling towards this story. This may be a two-chapter week if I get motivated on the date chapter, but if not, I will see you all next Friday! **

**Chapter 3: Image is Everything**

***ding ding***

'_What now?' _she thinks to herself as she sits up in bed before her alarm goes off. Seems like more often than not these days her google alerts for Rick go off more often than her actual alarms. In her defense she didn't set them up, Rosita did. Stating that "she should keep tabs on her man without feeling like she's stalking". Michonne has never made a bigger mistake than telling Rosita about her budding relationship with Rick. She's never seen her assistant more diligent before.

_His Royal Highness Richard spotted out last night in Downtown London, _is the article title starting off her day. "He looks really good" Michonne says out loud to herself as she clicks on the link that lets her know that the Royal Prince was spotted in downtown London with a few friend's bar hopping. This really isn't much news seeing as to how he called her before he went out for their usual nightly conversation. It was his college friend Daryl Dixon's birthday and he was in the city and wanted to hang out, after their flirtatious banter they bid each other a goodnight and she went to sleep. These are the types of news stories she's gotten since Rosita setup the alerts after Rick called her following the gala, he attended along with his ex.

**2 weeks ago… **

"Good morning gorgeous" he states flirtatiously

"Good morning" she responds with an instant smile. Even though it's afternoon in the UK, he's always great about greeting her based off of her time zone. "How was the rest of your night? Did you play nice?" she asks.

"I tried my best" he chuckles. "Look, this isn't how I want to spend our morning conversation, but I want to be very transparent with you in all things. So, last night my ex was in attendance at the gala, and some photos might be released today that seem incriminating" he fills her in with a tone that is less than his usual cheery demeanor when they speak.

"Oh, well okay", she responds with the most neutral tone she can muster up, not really knowing how she should feel towards this news.

"They don't mean anything; she no longer means anything. But, she's a part of a royal family, and we used to be together, so there will probably be more photos like these in the future if we are at the same events. I will try my best to avoid her, but it will be hard, especially when people don't know I'm in a relationship". The words slip before he can stop them, leaving the ball in her court.

"Relationship huh?" she asks feigning gullible.

He can sense her smile from across the ocean and is immediately put at ease liking this direction of the conversation a lot more than it previously was going.

"Absolutely, if you'll have me of course," he replies.

"Even without having gone on an official date yet?" she continues to play with him.

"That's just a formality, I thought we've been over this when we said we'd be exclusive?" he chuckles.

"I guess you're right. I think I could manage being a relationship with you" she ends with a joking sigh.

"Good."

"Good."

**Present Day… **

She thinks back on that conversation and though they agreed to be in a relationship, Rick still felt a need to get her insight on how she felt about him being in the news. She, being who she is completely understands, and told him she trusted him. Little did he know how big of a deal that is for her, to admit trust to a man. Especially with that man being across the sea. Only time will let her know if she's making a mistake, but for right now she's enjoying living in the moment. Time quickly let her know it was a mistake to confide in Rosita about that conversation, because the next thing she knew, her phone was going off multiple times a day and night with alerts of his every move. However, according to Rosita, her actions were justified when they actually saw the images that were released. Rick seated with a blonde woman she could only assume was his ex, with his arm draped over her shoulder and her leaning into him, along with images of them smiling together at the dinner table from a distance and holding casual conversation. If Michonne wasn't in the picture, she like everyone else could assume that they were a beautiful Royal couple. Come to think of it, that's exactly what her heart is thinking in a deep dark place. He looks so comfortable with her, even though he said it didn't mean anything, that this Jessie woman no longer means anything.

It's times like these she really needs to talk to her mom, but she's not ready to share anything with her until it's really something worth sharing. So, she'll have to settle for the next best thing, especially with their date being at the end of the week. She takes a deep breath before she scrolls through her favorite contacts and hits the phone icon and waits for an answer.

"Well, well, fucking well. If it isn't my best friend Michonne Denise Anthony. It must be my lucky day, let me go get a damn lottery ticket!"

Michonne can't help but chuckle as she rolls her eyes at her friends greeting.

"Margret Elizabeth Greene-Rhee."

"Oh no you don't!" she retorts

"You started it" Michonne laughs out loud now at their childish banter. After all these years they still haven't grown up with each other. It's what keeps their friendship lively.

"God, I miss you babe" Maggie says after their laughter settles down. "How is everything, this is the week right?" she asks.

Maggie is one of the top celebrity stylists in the US and Canada. She's stationed in Atlanta wanting to stick close to home. When Michonne was just starting out in her career, her publicist Sasha Williams wanted her to go with someone more know, but Michonne knew her best friends' talent and potential. 10 years later, here they are thriving in their careers. The two have been through just about everything together, from losses, breakups, graduations, marriages, births, you name it, these two have been through it together. It's precisely why, Michonne got an ear lashing when they finally were able to connect after her failed first date. Maggie was furious that her friend wouldn't call her the second Rick was late. But quickly let Michonne know that both of their punishments were her not giving Rick her number so easily. Since that time, Maggie has been more supportive of the relationship.

"I miss you too Maggs. It sure is, he's supposed to let me know all the details Thursday night when we talk. I assume we are meeting somewhere; I just don't know where."

"Well he hasn't told me or Glenn anything, so if he fails, it's all on him…again" Maggie adds snidely.

"So, I can assume that you are calling because your nerves are trying to get in the way…" she says knowingly. Remember, they've been through everything together. They understand each other better than anyone, and even though they've been joking around, Maggie can always tell when her friend is trying to work out things in her mind, even from states away.

"I'm trying, really I am. It's the very reason that I stayed at the restaurant looking stupid for almost 2 hours" she chuckles.

"Which I fully disagree with, still." Maggie interrupts, "But I do understand why you did. Which Is why I am going to tell you, that you absolutely cannot carry that asshole into this new relationship. He is the past and was not even remotely worthy of you" she affirms.

"I know, I know. But it's still hard, him not showing up sent my mind into overdrive."

"Which is why you should've called me" she giggles, wanting to add some levity to the conversation. "Listen Chonne, I know it's not going to be easy, and I'm sure getting these daily alerts of him out and about don't help…" Maggie says tentatively.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Michonne states as she slaps her hand against her forehead in frustration.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?! You aren't telling Rosita enough for her to share with me, and our schedules are all over the place! Circumstances are the reason for this decision Chonne, not me!" Maggie states firmly, and Michonne can hear the pout as Maggie pleads her case. Part of her knows that she shouldn't be shocked that her friend is keeping tabs on Rick, she did the same thing when Maggie met Glenn and they started to become serious.

"I cannot stand either of you!"

"Yeah, well hush, because you are stuck with us sister. Me especially. Look babe, I gotta go. But please keep me updated, and be safe, but also have an amazing time. Regardless of how it started, I know he's a good guy and I wouldn't suggest you two together if I didn't think he could handle your heart."

"I know you wouldn't Maggs. I'll keep you posted about everything and find my way down to Atlanta soon to see you and my god babies" Michonne instantly smiles thinking about her niece and nephew.

"I'm counting on it. I love you!"

"Love you too!"

**Later in the week… **

"You really aren't going to tell me where we are going? How will I know if I packed properly?" Michonne whines into the phone. She's dropped off her dogs to the sitters, her bags are packed, her apartment is pretty much shut down, and she's ready to go. The only clue Rick has given her is that where they are going is hot during the day, and cool at night and she'll need her passport.

"No baby, you'll be here soon enough!" he chuckles as he responds to her exasperation.

Rick was able to take off of his responsibilities for the week and sneak off in silence to their destination a little bit early to finalize all of the details. He's been ready to share this date with Michonne since she agreed to go out with him again. Once he had everything figured out, he really couldn't wait any longer. This will hopefully be the first of many adventures they'll share together.

"Okay fine, but if I'm not dressed properly, it'll be your fault," she giggles into the phone. The idea of being in the same space as Rick has really done a great job of trumping all of her fears and reservations.

"I think you'll be fine. But look, I need you to go ahead and go to bed because your wakeup call is 4:00 in the morning and you better be on that plane young lady" he chuckles at his hypocrisy.

"Oh, don't you worry. I always show up sir" she smirks into the phone.

"Okay, okay. I deserved that one. Hopefully the tune will change after this week."

"I think it will," she smiles.

"Alright baby, go to sleep. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, goodnight Rick. See you soon."

"Sweet dreams."

**Somewhere over the Atlantic… **

4:00 am came all too early, by 4:30 there was a knock on her front door and there stood a private driver ready to take her to the private airstrip. Ever since she left her apartment yesterday morning, she's been in a whirlwind that she never knew she would be able to experience. When she arrived at the airstrip, a part of her wondered if Rick would be there waiting for her, but if they are going somewhere across the pond that wouldn't make much sense. The long stem roses and sweet note he had waiting for her definitely made for a great start to this trip, even if he wasn't physically there.

According to the pilot, they are about 30 minutes out from their final destination. What she knows is, it's been about 17 hours on this flight from NYC, the last time she was on a flight this long, she was on her way to Zimbabwe, if she was en-route to Africa, she wouldn't be sure how she'd react when she came face to face with Rick! She's been to the continent multiple times and each time has been a memorable experience. It's something that she shared with Rick in one of their many nightly phone calls. She's been trying her hardest to move on from her previous relationship, but everything Rick is and does is the polar opposite of what she went through. She can't help but be reflective in wondering why she put up with what she did with Mike for as long as she did. Especially when there are good men out here like Rick. Not because he's flying her across the ocean privately, but because he listens. He pays attention, and he genuinely cares. It's through all this reflection that makes the last 30 minutes of her flight go by with ease.

She can't help but have to take a deep breath when the door to the plane opens up releasing the stairs for her to exit the flight. And boy did she need that deep breath, because just at the bottom of the plane is Rick waiting for her leaned against a blacked-out SUV, donning jeans, a black t-shirt, aviator sunglasses, and a baseball cap, smiling bigger and brighter with each step she takes closer and closer to him.

"Welcome to Windhoek Namibia baby!" he says with arms wide open as Michonne takes the final step from the plane.

"Rick!" she squeals as she jumps into his awaiting arms.

"I'm so happy you're here! You ready?" he asks looking into her eyes still holding her in his arms. Little does he know what a loaded question his simple question is.

"Yeah," she smiles "I'm ready!"

**A/N: Next chapter, we are getting into the date! I wanted to follow along with Harry and Meghan with their first date being Africa, but I wanted to still keep it original to Rick and Michonne, so we took a location shift. **


	4. It's Gonna Take A Lot To Drag Me Away

**A/N: Are you ready friends?! Here's the date chapter! It's super long, a lot of detail (bless those of y'all out here who can just paint images with your words. I much more prefer dialogue, but I digress lol). Chapter is based off the of the song Africa by Toto (mainly the hook) I hope you all enjoy, please keep the comments coming, sharing, and enjoying! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 4: It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you…**

It's been a whirlwind of five days. From the moment Rick held Michonne in his arms as she descended the plane after a month of nothing more than phone calls and text messages, their adventures together have been nothing short of spectacular. He chose the Namib Desert in Namibia due to the seclusion, surrounding the couple in nothing but vast dunes.

The first day, the couple experienced a safari at the Etosha National Park. The couple were able to see a number of the world's most beautiful creatures: lions, cheetahs, zebras, and even an elephant herd. Neither Rick nor Michonne have been on a safari during their time spent in Africa, so it was somewhat symbolic for them to be able to share this first of many together. On their second day Rick planned for them to spend the day and night at the Erongo Mountain Winery. The couple was treated to a private tour of the vineyards and the distillery and tried many different natural wines and liquors produced at the winery. As a treat, the winery created their own special red blend in honor of the couples visit called 'The Richonne'. A crate of bottles was packaged for the couple when they departed the next day. After the shock wore off of having a gorgeous bottle of wine created in their honor the couple enjoyed a 5 course meal at the Jewel Restaurant where Chef Frederic Lutz created a succulent meal filled with the richest foods including oysters and seasonal salads, followed by meat and cheese plates, matured beef filet as the entrée accompanied with a potato gratin, and to finish the meal the absolute best crème brûlée that Michonne has ever tasted, though Rick promises that the chef at the palace makes a crème brûlée that everyone deserves to experience. The night concluded with the two continuing to get to know one another covering every topic you could think of. The next day was a full day ride back to their "camp", so the couple decided to just relax. Rick had a masseuse driven in from the spa at the local resort to pamper Michonne while he finalized plans for the next excursion and tended to some legislation that needed his attention. On their fourth day, it was time to have some fun, not only for Rick and Michonne but for his security as well. They went dune riding and had a shooting range set up. Though Rick has gone above and beyond to spoil Michonne, this was probably the most fun she had on the trip thus far. To see him interact with his security team aka "his boys" and laugh heartily and let loose, was such a joy for her to witness she never wanted it to end.

As Rick stirs from his slumber and reflects about the time that they have had together over the past five days, he can't believe that it is their final full day together, waking up in each other's arms after nights of talking, and laughing. Rick reaches to his left and realizes that Michonne isn't in bed leaning against his body as they keep each other warm against the nightly cool breezes. He instinctively springs into a sitting position as worry takes over his thoughts. He reaches for his t-shirt and puts it on as he stands ready to call for Abe to see if he can direct him to where Michonne is. It's then that he notices her silhouette through the thin silk curtain that offers them privacy at night. He pulls back the offending fabric just in time to see what pulled Michonne from bed at such an early hour. The sun slowly rises over the dunes offering a burnt orange filter to take over the sky and surrounding area. Rick is stunned into place as he sees how the sunrise seems to make Michonne's tawny skin glow. His breath is caught in the back of his throat at the image before him. He truly has never been blessed with such a beautiful sight before. It calls to him and before he knows it, he is behind her pulling her towards him by her waist as he nuzzles his nose into her flowing locs. Moving them out of the way his lips find her neck to give her what has become their morning greeting.

"Good morning" she says as she relaxes further into his strong body finding comfort and safety in his arms. Something she hasn't been accustomed to before.

"Well it would've been if I hadn't woken up alone" he teases her chuckling into her shoulder as he continues to pepper her exposed skin with kisses.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't miss this" she states as she nods to the sun still rising in the distance. "I can't believe that this is our last full day together, this week has just flown by" she sighs as she rests her head against his chest.

At the thought of her not being there when he wakes up in two days, hell, when he goes to sleep tomorrow evening has him instinctively hold her tighter in his arms.

"We won't think about it right now, let's just enjoy our last day. I think today will be your favorite" he smiles to himself thinking of what he has planned. "Come on, let's go have breakfast so we can get ready to go" he reaches for her hand and leads her back into their bedroom where they share a hearty breakfast in bed.

Dressed and ready to go the couple head to their caravan of G-Wagons hand in hand. It seems that the closer and closer they got to their time together coming to a close they became more and more in need to be in physical contact with one another. Rick would always get out the car first and extend his hand to Michonne and wouldn't let go, at night it was as if the couple couldn't find restful slumber unless they were right up under one another. Deep down, both know of the restless nights that are to come starting tomorrow night. They ride in silence just enjoying being in one another's company, but both in their own minds thinking about the pending separation. It isn't until they hear the sounds of drums, and tribal calls that they are both shaken from their thoughts and brought back to the present.

Their car pulls up to a local village inhabited by the Ovambo People. A smile instantly graces both their faces for different reasons. This tribe holds a special place in Rick's heart as the Ovambo people take up half of the Namibia population, when the country gained independence from South Africa in 1990, Rick's mother was there for the independence celebration as she has great relations with local tribal leaders in many parts of this small little country. Africa holds a special place in his family heart for many reasons, but one of those reasons being his mother's love for the people, for that reason he has ensured that relations have maintained over the years. Especially with this tribe. Michonne expressed to Rick that every time she visits Africa she makes an effort to visit a local tribe to get to know the people but also to get to know their needs, once she's back home she throws a charity event that provides the necessary resources to ensure that, that tribe thrives. It's her way of giving back that brings her heart so much joy.

"You ready?" Rick asks as he squeezes her hand pulling her back from her already racing mind.

"Absolutely" she replies with a megawatt smile that shows off her excitement.

As the door to their car opens and Rick steps out reaching for Michonne's hand, they are surrounded by the sound of a local children's choir singing Halima Pakashalo which is a Namibian song of greeting. Michonne is speechless at the warm welcome as she, Rick, and the security team are welcomed by the natives through song, dance and flowers. Rick having been here before participates in the call and response of the song accepting the warm welcome from the natives. They are led to a small daise, where the village leader and the tribal leader continue to extend a welcome to Rick and Michonne letting them know that they will always have a home filled with love and friendship in the country of Namibia. The pureness of the whole experience makes Michonne somewhat emotional, but she holds herself together.

As the trip continues the two are led on a tour of the village where Rick can see the advancements that have been made through funding provided by the Royal Family and from Rick's Charity _The Lady Deanna Project_ named after his mother Lady Deanna Monroe or as most referred to her as Lady De the most loving and selfless woman to come into royalty from simple humble beginnings. It is because of her humble beginnings that she had such a strong compassion for those who have less than and why she found it as her duty to ensure that there were opportunities to advance the ways of life for those less fortunate. It is that same spirit that she left with Rick, and why he is so proud to see that the works of his family and his mother's charity are being put to good use. It is also that same spirit that Michonne can see as she walks alongside him to see all he has done. She has seen first-hand this past week his willingness to give all he can as he has made this the most magical experience for her, but to know that he also does this for others makes her heart flutter with admiration for this beautiful man.

It's after lunch that the two find themselves separated for the first time this entire trip. Rick needs to meet with the council to determine the next steps of advancements, and Michonne found herself surrounded by children leading her towards the school. It's about an hour later where Rick and the Tribal Leader are walking in stride together towards the school to find Michonne.

"Your mother would be proud" Ezekiel the leader of the tribes says to Rick. The two essentially grew up together, both of their mothers and fathers being respected leaders in their countries. Rick can't help but smile at the compliment from one of his oldest friends.

"I hope so. It's all for her that I do this" Rick states with conviction.

"Though you have done a great deal with your philanthropic work, I meant about Michonne. She would be proud of you choosing a woman like Michonne" Ezekiel states. Rick thinking about the woman who is quickly becoming the sole purpose of his existence can't help but smile as well.

"Yeah, I think she would be proud of that as well. Chonne, she's different…this is different, and to feel this way after a week. Man, I don't know what I'm going to do when I have to say goodbye to her tomorrow" Rick sighs as the thought that has been plaguing in his mind all day is once again at the forefront.

"Well, don't think about it as goodbye, more of a see you soon. Have you told your family about her?" Ezekiel asks. He's never seen his friend as smitten as he is right now, it would be no surprise that soon and very soon this relationship will be making headlines.

"Not yet, I'll probably sit down with them as soon as I get back…I uh, I wanna invite her to the Warrior Trials" Rick says apprehensively. Ezekiel's opinions are one of the few that Rick values. Ezekiel also understands what inviting Michonne to this event would allude to.

"Wow, that's a big deal. That event is like your baby and a lot of press surrounding it. You sure you are _both_ ready for that?".

"I'm going to ask her before we leave. I know my lifestyle is completely different from hers, but also, we share a lot of similarities. I don't think she would say no to going public, at least I would hope not".

"Well, have the conversation, but my best advice is to make sure you protect her heart. If you care for her as much as I can see you do, then her wants and needs must become a priority. Especially with her being across the ocean from you. If she isn't ready, don't pressure her because it will only push her away. Ease her into it, and for the love of God keep the press out of it" Ezekiel smirks at his rib against his friend's ex.

"God, her nonsense almost risked this with Michonne" Rick's jaw twitches thinking about Jessie's antics at the gala.

"Hey, don't ruin a good today by thinking about a bad yesterday. Let it go, let her go. I mean it Rick, as soon as she finds out about this you and I both know she'll stop at nothing to try and tarnish it. You have to cut her off." Ezekiel warns just as they come up to the playground at the school, where they see Michonne playing 'ring around the rosy' with the young children, smiling and laughing jovially. The sight alone makes both men stop and stare admirably. "She's a wonderful woman, I see you two accomplishing a great deal together" Ezekiel states as he takes his leave, leaving his friend to continue to admire his baby from afar.

It took a lot to pry both Rick and Michonne away from the village that they visited today, but they had to get back to camp and prepare for their last dinner together on this trip. Both would ride to the private airstrip together tomorrow morning around 5 am so they had an early night tonight, and a lot to accomplish in this time.

Rick waits by the fire pit next to their dinner table set for two under the stars. He's so lost in his thoughts on everything he has to do once he gets home all surrounded around Michonne that he doesn't hear her come up behind him, until he feels her slender arms wrap around his strong, fit torso.

"Where did you go right then?" she asks as she breathes in his scent a mixture of mint, cinnamon and musk that is uniquely him. Her presence instantly calms him, and he exhales a deep breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

"I'm right here baby" he states as he takes ahold of one of her dainty hands to bring it to his lips adorning her slim fingers with a kiss. He brings her around to his front so he can get a good look at her. Dressed in a white silk maxi dress with spaghetti straps that cross in the back to show off her strong gorgeous back. "I love this dress" he states as his gaze upon her is somewhat predatorial. Though the couple has shared a bed this past week, and chaste cheek and neck kisses, they haven't explored the sexual portion of their relationship. Though the tension has been thick. They've been too consumed with enjoying each other's company to worry about something that will inevitably happen. They haven't even shared a real kiss yet, and God help them when they do.

"You ready for dinner" he asks as he leads her to their dinner table.

"I am!" she exclaims as they haven't eaten since lunch earlier that day. When they got back from the village, she was so exhausted from the excitement of the day she took a nap until he woke her up about an hour ago.

The couple laughs throughout dinner as they enjoy reminiscing about their time together while also diving deeper into their pasts. It is during this time that Rick learns about Michonne's strained relationship with her father, and her tumultuous relationship with her ex Mike. Her dad is what she likes to call a man of convenience. He left when she was 10, and only decided to pop back up sporadically after her career took off. It was that need for a male figure in her life that drew her to Mike. They met when she was fresh out of Tisch and was starting off in commercials and small re-occurring roles and as an extra. He, like her father, became sporadic until her career officially took off. Because she was so blinded by the "love" he showed her as the only "man" in her life, she let him back into her life in whatever capacity suited him. It didn't become noticeably unhealthy until he became abusive emotionally because of her success. He used the neglect of her father as her kryptonite. It took her team, and one pissed off Maggie Rhee flying in from Atlanta 3-months pregnant for her to snap out of her stupor. Mike still tries to connect with her as he's a well-known architect living in DUMBO thanks to her connections.

Rick hearing about the "men" in her life has him holding her in his arms by the bonfire tighter. He can't imagine how these two could treat such a beautiful person like Michonne the way that they have, but he swears to himself that as long as he is in her life, these jokers won't be. He won't allow them to weasel their way into her heart just to cause her more pain than they already have. It's in a moment of silence looking up at the magnificent night sky full of stars that they both notice a shooting star.

"Make a wish" Rick whispers into her ear. They both close their eyes and make silent proclamations.

"What'd you wish for?" he asks.

"I can't tell you that or it won't come true" she says as she giggles looking into his eyes noticing his child like pout. "How about this, if it comes true, I'll tell you then" she states as she runs her hands through his long chestnut curls which have grown longer in the past week, along with his beard which has gotten thicker.

"Alright, I guess I can live with that" he says as he sighs growing to love the way her hands rubbing against his scalp soothes him.

"What'd you wish for?" she asks continuing her ministrations.

He opens his eyes, cerulean piercing into mahogany. It's when his eyes shift down to her full rosy lips that she realizes what is about to happen for the very first time. He runs his calloused hand against her smooth cheek holding her steady as he leans into her. Finally, his soft plush lips reach their destination in a long languid kiss that could only happen underneath the stars. It is full of passion, care, and just a hint of love. Rick licks her bottom lip and she grants him entry allowing the kiss to deepen. The mixture of him holding her close, while simultaneously rubbing her with his free hand, to the natural outdoor heat and the heat coming from the fire, Michonne begins to lose her senses and reluctantly pulls away. They share a few more final pecks as they both try to regain composure.

"Well, my wish just came true" he smiles as she wipes some of the remnants of her lipstick from his lips.

"You are so silly" she states as she giggles at his lightheartedness.

It's the morning of their last day together, and there is a gloom in the air as if nature knows what is about to happen. Both are dressed in jeans t-shirts and glasses. Rick sports another baseball cap, where Michonne opts to putting her locs into a topknot knowing she'll fall asleep as soon as her plane is in the air. Neither got much sleep last night as they held onto each other as if their grip on their physical forms would translate into reality, but no such luck. The sun is beginning to rise as it sets on their time together. It's in the car on the way to the airstrip that Rick gains his courage to ask Michonne if she wants to attend the Warrior Trials in two months' time.

"Would that be okay? I mean, what would I be showing up as, as your friend? Your girlfriend?" she asks knowing what kind of media frenzy her attendance would cause this very special event.

"Well, I need to clear some things with my family, but I would want you there as my girlfriend. We wouldn't have to make a formal announcement of our status, but it's something that is special to me and I would want to share it with someone who is special to me" he pleads his case.

"Can I have some time…to think about it?" she asks timidly, hoping he's not taking her response as a rejection to his invitation.

"Of course, there is no pressure. I just figured it would be a good way for us to see one another again sooner rather than later" he states.

When Michonne realizes that two months is as soon as they can see each other, her heart breaks a little inside. "How about this, by the time you get a response from your family, I'll have an answer for you. Is that fair?" she hurriedly responds as they are driving up to the planes.

"Whatever works for you Chonne, works for me. I'm not going anywhere" he replies with a smile hoping to put some of her nerves at ease.

The luggage is loaded, the planes are gassed up and ready for takeoff. Rick has been holding Michonne in a hug for the past 5 minutes at the bottom of the stairs of her plane. Neither willing to let go of the other.

"You gotta go baby, you have to be back on set in two days and jetlag won't be fun" he soothingly says as he rubs her back, attempting to overcome the lump that's in the back of his throat. It's in that moment that he also hears the sniffles coming from Michonne.

"Chonne…" he comfortingly says.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so emotional" she says as she wipes away her tears. This week has been beautiful and the fact that it is ending is hurting her more than she expected.

"Come here" he says as he cups her face, leans down and places an unhurried kiss on her lips, simultaneously wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "I'll see you soon okay?" he says as he pulls away from her just slightly.

"Okay."

"Go on" he says as he releases her body towards the stairs. She takes them slowly, and as she reaches the top; she turns around to give him one final wave before she loses her nerve. He responds in kind and waits for the door to close before he heads to his own plane. It isn't until he sees her plane taking off from the tarmac in the direction of the states that a single tear falls from his eyes.

**A/N: I hope this date lived up to expectations. Next up, Warrior Trials? Or is something else going to bring our cross-ocean lovers together sooner rather than later? Stay tuned! **


	5. A Change Is Gonna Come

**A/N: Y'all still with me? I'm so sorry I'm late with this update! I had a family emergency I dealt with last week and it just put me off track. But I'm back, and so thankful for those of you who are reading and commenting. I'm going to start responding to comments. Either in story or in your PMs, so please keep them coming. **

**For a little backstory this falls in line with Meghan's decision to leave Suits once her relationship with Harry became more serious. Of course, this is more relevant to Richonne, and after Danai's round table, I think it kind falls in line with Andy and Danai (personal opinion). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. **

**Chapter 5: A Change is Gonna Come**

"Your Highness? Your Highness? She's ready to see you" Sherry, the Queens lady in waiting states to a dazed Rick. Everyone around the palace and the royal courts have noticed how out of it the Prince has been since he returned from his trip. The rumor mill seems to think that his distance is a female related issue, but no one would dare let that speculation leave their lips. Especially with the Queen in such a tizzy for Rick to be married and continue on the royal bloodline. "Rick? Are you ready? She's got a pretty full schedule today" she states a little bit more firmly to gain his attention.

"What?" he sighs completely confused. It's been like this since he returned home. He and Michonne have only been able to talk a few times in the week since he's been home. Each day being apart is becoming more and more taxing on his nerves and emotions. Last night was their first "normal" conversation where they were able to speak for more than 15 minutes, and from the sounds of it Michonne seemed off. Based on their last in-person conversation, he can't help but feel like she's trying to find a way to let him know she's not ready to move forward publicly. He'd be fine with it, but he also knows that it would be so much easier for the two of them to be together without all of the secrecy, especially with him needing to get into the states without such a fuss.

"Sorry, Sherry. My mind is all over the place. Yes, I'm ready to see her" he states as he gathers himself and follows his grandmother's lady to commence a very necessary conversation.

"Ah, Richard come sit" the Queen states as she rises from her desk to join her grandson in the parlor of her room. The Queen is a very intuitive woman, she has noticed the mood changes in her grandson for quite some time. From the constant checking of his phone, the late-night phone calls, his spontaneous trip a week ago, his mental and emotional distance. It's as if he is here but he isn't, and she can't have that for the future king. Plus, she's tired of all the whispers that suddenly stop when she walks pass or when she enters a room. The last time her home was in such a disarray, her son was in the early stages of courting his late wife Deanna. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that her grandson is in a relationship and very much so smitten.

"Is there something that you needed grandmother?" he states trying his best to cover up his internal turmoil.

"Well since you asked, yes there is something you could do for me" she responds. Rick sits up a little taller in his seat not having expected his grandmother to make any requests. "You my dear boy can tell me about this woman who has you walking around like a lovesick teenager" she smirks as her statement has caught Rick's full attention.

Rick can't help but chuckle knowing he can't get anything past his grandmother. If she has any inkling, then he can assume a conversation with his father will soon follow.

"That obvious, huh?" he smirks.

"You've always held your emotions on your sleeve. It's one of the many qualities your mother left with you. So, who is she? Please tell me you aren't back with that Anderson girl. So unfortunate that good family has such terrible lineage." Rick can't help but laugh heartily at his grandmother's rant over Jessie. She always played the part of the prestigious Queen that she is whenever Jessie was around, but Rick knows his grandmother, she could never fool him. When the relationship ended, his grandmother all but threw a parade in celebration.

"Her name is Michonne, Michonne Anthony…" Rick can hardly get another word out as his grandmother makes the most dramatic sounding gasp he's ever heard.

"Richard! Oh my! Michonne Anthony, as in Michonne Anthony the American actress?" he's never seen his grandmother speak so freely about anyone before or with so much excitement.

"Yes, that's the one. You've heard of her?" he asks skeptically, not knowing his grandmother to be one to indulge in dalliances such as television.

"Of course, I've heard of her, who hasn't? I'm the Queen Richard, not a spinster. Tell me everything, how did this come to be?" she responds fully engrossed in his new found romance.

Rick goes on to tell his grandmother about he and Michonne's rocky start on his behalf, which of course gained him a side eye from his grandmother for his lack of decorum to leave a lady waiting. Nevertheless, she let him continue to tell him how their conversations and affections for one another continued to grow and grow over time. He shared with her the details of their trip to Africa and how it changed everything in the most amazing way. His grandmother was on the edge of her seat listening to this live action romance novel provided by her grandson. She wouldn't dare say it at this stage, but she can already tell that Rick is a goner, just like his father was when he met Deanna.

"Wow, Rick that is some story. It sounds like everything is going in the right direction, which doesn't explain your recent mood that has caused whispers."

"Well, before we parted I asked her to attend the Warrior Trials, she hasn't given me a response yet and her schedule has been so hectic with shooting, and when we spoke last night she just seemed off. I don't know what to do" he responds earnestly.

"Have you asked her? Set up a time to have a serious conversation?" she asks.

"I haven't had the time. I don't want to text her because I don't want her to worry about my intentions. Ezekiel told me to protect her heart, I don't want to start off on the wrong foot already" he sighs.

"Well remember that she leads a very different life than you do Rick, she may just be busy or have personal issues going on that she's not ready to share with you yet, but the only way this will work is if you keep that open line of communication going. Even when you are hesitant of what the results will be. She may be thinking that she doesn't want to bother you with her problems. Bottom line is you won't know until you talk with her."

"Okay, I'll speak with her."

Just as soon as the words leave his mouth, there is a knock on her door announcing the arrival of Sherry to lead in the Queen's next appointment. Rick stands to take his leave after giving his grandmother a hug.

"Oh, and Richard, you have my permission to invite her to tea when you are both ready" his grandmother whispers as they part from their embrace.

As Rick parts from his grandmother's room to head back to his home he sends Michonne a text before he makes it outside to a waiting Abe.

**Rick:** Good morning baby! I miss you and really need to talk to you soon, let me know when it's a good time to call. Have a great day

No sooner than he is strapped in his seat does his phone buzz with a response.

**Michonne:** I miss you more, especially today. I'll call you when I leave set in about 2 hours.

Rick feels a little bit better after seeing that she misses him just as much as he is missing her. But he also can't ignore the angst behind her text. The suspicion of what could possibly be happening across the ocean overpowers his nerves and he finds himself just as anxious as he was before he texted her.

**Meanwhile…**

Michonne stares down at her phone wondering if Rick instinctively knows when it's the perfect time to text her. His name alone popping up on her phone has such a calming effect on her, especially after she returned back from their trip. When he texted her today it came at the perfect moment. She is currently in her contract negotiation meeting, and once again finds herself being paid less than her peers, though she is the star. She's been frustrated with the direction of the show for some time now. They want her to do more, show more, go through more, but pay her less. She knows this is how the business works, but the negative transition is not only noticed by her but by the fans as well. She has no idea how much longer she can hold on to this dead horse. Especially with Rick in the picture. She of course would never give up her life for a man, at least not again. But she can't help but acknowledge that he is a great incentive to step away from this closing chapter of her life.

"Can my client have some time to think things over" her agent and publicist Sasha Williams asks.

Sasha and Michonne met at a socialite party two years after she graduated from college, she's just about as close to Michonne as Maggie is, only difference is Sasha gets paid to be in Michonne's business. With that in mind, Sasha knows that this deal the studio is offering isn't enough to keep Michonne on their roster beyond another season. Sasha also knows that if Michonne leaves, Aaron won't be far behind, who had his contract meeting yesterday. The deal they are offering him is reasonable, but not worth his talent. It was with that knowledge that helped Michonne and Sasha prepare for the nonsense that is currently sitting in front of them.

"Of course, and please understand there is always wiggle room. We are here to serve you Michonne, whatever makes you comfortable is what we will do. Think of this as more of a foundation to build on" Phillip Blake the EP of the show and Studio Head states with his sleezy grin.

Michonne nods her head unimpressed because she's heard that speech over and over. Going on season six of the show Michonne knows how this song and dance goes, she counters their offer, they counter back until eventually she gives in, ignoring her desires all together. She's never been this pretentious actress who thinks she is above reproach, quite the contrary. She's always welcomed constructive criticism, and tried new things, new roles to grow. But there are some things that she just can no longer do. She's been in this business long enough to know when power is being abused.

"Well gentlemen. It's time for our leading lady to get back on set. We'll provide a revised offer within the next few days" Sasha states exasperatedly. Both sides of the boardroom table raise to their feet and shake hands cordially.

"Chonne…don't even worry about it. Whatever you want me to do, we'll do. Take some time to think things over, then we'll meet with our legal team. I got you" Sasha states already in business mode once they are out of the confines of that stuffy board room.

"I know you do Sash. Let me talk to Aaron and see where his head is" Michonne sighs releasing a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Okay, I'll come by your place on Saturday for brunch and we can discuss details then. We have to strike while the iron is hot".

"I'll see you Saturday" Michonne states as the valet pulls up in her Benz.

**Michonne:** Just left the lion den. Meet in my trailer before I'm due on set?

**Aaron:** Already here waiting with Paul and alcohol.

**Michonne**: See you in 15.

Michonne pulls into her designated spot on the studio grounds and heads hurriedly towards her trailer. When she enters the beautiful couple greets her with open arms and a shot of tequila to take some of the edge off of the conversation that is about to take place and most likely long overdue. No words are exchanged until Michonne pulls her contract out of her bag and hands it to Aaron for he and Paul to see what she just had to sit through.

"Are they fucking nuts?" Aaron exclaims. He felt slighted by his own contract but seeing what they are "offering" Michonne infuriates him.

"Chonne there is absolutely no way you can sign this! I've never seen numbers like this before" Paul states equally as frustrated as his partner. "it's like they are trying…"

"Trying to push me out" she finishes Paul's statement as she downs another shot of tequila.

"I can't believe this. I mean from Phillip, absolutely he's an asshole. But I can't believe Andrea would sign off on this. She has to know without you this show ceases to exist" Aaron all but shouts still baffled by what his leading lady and close friend just presented to him.

"She wasn't in my meeting. Maybe she doesn't know. Shane wasn't present either. I think Philip might be moving all on his own with this one. And everyone in this room could assume why" she boldly proclaims.

"He has to know this only adds to his ongoing list of harassment claims. What a dumbass!" Paul fumes.

"I-I think it's time for us to cash in on our plan Aaron, at least my half of the deal is ready…"

A silence comes over the small space as all three understand what Michonne has just put on the table. On her first season of the show, Michonne and Aaron became extremely close. She's the reason that he and Paul are to be married in Hawaii in 2 weeks as she will be playing the role of 'best woman' to both but standing by Paul's side since she's known him longer. After her second season on the show, things began to change from the studio. She was treated 'differently' her image was becoming more overly sexualized. She understands some of the lengths she would have to go through and wasn't opposed to becoming a symbol of sex as long as it stayed within the barriers of the role she was playing. The studio took advantage of this willingness she provided. From season 3 to 5 there isn't an episode where she doesn't have some overly sexualized scene. Through raunchy scenes, or dressed provocatively, it slowly but surely became too much. Her character lost her context and so did the show.

She tried and tried to fight the directors and writers on certain things, but they always told her it wasn't up to them. It was requested by the studio. She'd have meetings with Shane and Andrea Walsh who are the more reasonable EP's of the show and they would always tell her they would talk to Phillip. Some changes would be made, but Phillip being the slick bastard that he is always got away with exposing her somehow. It got to the point where Michonne just stopped complaining and did what she had to do for the faithful fans. This also pushed her to pursue roles outside of the show which has in turn made her a pretty hot commodity in Hollywood.

It was after a wrap party that Phillip Blake showed his Harvey Weinstein like personality and made an unsuccessful move. It was right after her breakup with Mike and Michonne had, had enough. She ended up kneeing him in the groin and clawing at his eye leaving him permanently blind. Happening during the era of #metoo, Blake wasn't foolish enough to press charges against Michonne but has attempted to make her life and career a living hell ever since. She only shared that experience with four people, two of which were sitting in her trailer, of course Maggie who was ready to come and claw his other eye out, and Sasha who has made it her life's mission to ensure that Michonne is never in another predicament like that again.

When Michonne shared her experience with Aaron and Paul, Aaron declared that if ever she was ready to walk away from the show, he would be right there with her walking off of set hand in hand. The two would joke over the years after hard days that maybe "today was the day" but never truly acted on it. Not until today.

"You know you don't have to convince me Chonne. I told you, whenever you are ready, I'll be right there with you. You know this one right here is begging for me to move on to bigger motion pictures anyway" he smirks at his fiancé who glares at his joke.

"I think it's time" she states with a semblance of conviction, but not enough for two of the people closest to her to fully believe her.

"Babe, I know this is a lot right now. This is bullshit, but if you walk away you have to know completely. Not just "think" you are ready. Maybe take the allotted time to ensure that you are fully ready to walk away" Paul says always being the voice of reason. "We've got the wedding in 2 weeks. Let's _all _get through that, then revisit the conversation. Your contracts aren't due back until 2 months from now anyway. Okay?"

"Okay."

They all meet in the middle of her trailer for a group hug. Just then Michonne's phone goes off alerting her of a text message.

**Rick:** I thought about it, and I don't love how cryptic that message sounded. I'll wait for your call but send a thumbs up emoji if you are okay

She can't help but to smile at his intuitive nature and corniness.

**Michonne:** **thumbs up emoji**

**Rick: **Good **kissy emoji**

Michonne doesn't realize how lost she gets when she speaks with Rick, but Aaron and Paul have noticed. She still has yet to share with anyone outside of Maggie and Rosita about her new relationship, but that list is about to be extended.

"Michonne Denise Anthony! I cannot take it any longer! You better start talking about this man whose had you giggling like a school girl for weeks now! And you better explain why we haven't met him yet, or why he hasn't been added as your plus one for the wedding."

Michonne tears her eyes away from her phone to see two sets of piercing eyes staring back at her fully aware that the jig is up.

"Fine! How much time do you have?" she asks, as both men cozy up on her small couch. She takes a deep breath and starts from the beginning.

**Later that Night…**

Michonne didn't expect her day to be so exhausting when she woke up this morning. She figured that her contract meeting would be shitty, but she wasn't expecting the full emotional roller coaster she went on. From her meeting, to the beginnings of a life changing decision, to then sharing about her relationship with Aaron and Paul who were absolutely beside themselves that not only had their dear friend snagged a good man, she snagged a prince! It was the endings of their conversation that has her slightly anxious about her phone call with Rick.

"Well this is a lot later than I expected. But I'm glad you finally called. There is no way I would've gotten any restful sleep without hearing from you" he jokes in greeting her.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry!" she exclaims.

"It's okay, we're speaking now and that's all that matters. How was your day?" he asks.

"It was a day" she sighs into the phone "I just have some big decisions I have to make soon regarding work, and I need to make sure they are the right decision."

"Anything I can help with?" he asks, genuinely concerned with what she may be dealing with.

"Not right now, no. But I appreciate the offer" she giggles.

A silence falls over both of them. They both have questions that need answers, but neither wants to push. Rick is the one, however, that decides to break the wall down.

"Chonne, baby? Have you made a decision yet about the Warrior Trials? It seems like a lot is happening with work right now. I don't want to pressure you into anything, but it is killing me not knowing where your head is", he pleads honestly.

"It's funny you mention the Warrior Trials, because I um, actually have a proposal for you" she responds.

"I'm listening" he states.

"Well…two of my best friends are getting married in two weeks. No pressure at all, I know it's totally last minute, and I can't believe I'm doing this…" she rambles.

Rick can't help but smile on the other end of the phone waiting for her to get to the point so he can put her out of her misery.

"Baby, your rambling" he chuckles.

"Well…If you can come, would you want to be my date?" she exhales, "it would give us the chance to be together before I come to the Warrior Trials" she proclaims.

Rick is on cloud nine. Not only is Michonne going to be coming to London for the Warrior Trials putting their relationship on full display, but she is also giving him the opportunity to step into her world.

"So, would I be attending as your friend, or your boyfriend?" he asks her using the same wording she provided when he asked her to the Warrior Trials.

"Well, I've already cleared it with the guests of honor, and they would expect nothing less than you attending as my boyfriend" she states with conviction.

"Hmmm…well, I guess I'll be seeing you in two weeks!" he exclaims.

"Excellent."

**A/N: Next up Aaron and Paul's Wedding! Rick and Gleggie reunion, Rick meeting the whole crew, and Richonne taking another step in their relationship! See you next time! **

**Please don't forget to comment, like, and share! I've so enjoyed reading your thoughts! **


	6. I Can Hear The Bells

**Welcome back! Some OG writers weren't kidding when they say that life can get in the way…I apologize for my tardiness. I lost so much motivation for this chapter and ended up re-writing it. On top of all the fuss and my own personal emotions toward SDCC and that trailer I was in a RICHONNE FUNK just missing our babes! But I'm back, motivated, and ready to continue! **

**This chapter falls in line with Meghan and Harry attending one of his friend's wedding in Hawaii. I hope you all enjoy, please continue to leave comments (they warm my heart) and share! **

**Chapter 6: I Can Hear the Bells**

It was 5 am on a Monday when she arrived in Oahu and immediately, she was thrown into best lady duties. In her mind she is checking off everything on her to-do list: venue set up, flowers, wardrobe, guest room goodie-bags, wedding favors, and slowly but surely over the past few days guests have been trickling in from all over the US to witness the vows of this beautiful couple. Now as she sits in her room getting ready for the welcome cocktail party, she anxiously anticipates one last arrival to be checked off of her list, a gorgeous British prince. He texted about an hour ago that he had landed, and he should be arriving any second. She takes a deep breath as she has found herself doing all day long with the pending arrival of her man and all of her friends anxiously waiting to meet the man who has swept their sweet Chonne off of her feet. She takes one final look at herself in the mirror look before heading out to the cocktail party when there's a knock on the door and her heart skips a beat. Before her brain can catch up to her heart and feet, she's at the door. Straightening out her dress one final time, she unlocks and opens. Azure meets mahogany, and before any words can be exchanged, a kiss filled with so much passion and promise ignite between the couple who had no idea how much they missed each other until this very moment.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Is all that is exchanged before they merge their hungry lips again. When they finally come up for air, the couple doesn't detach immediately, they just rest their foreheads against one another and breathe each other in.

"God, I missed you baby", Rick finally announces as he takes his strong calloused hand to cup her soft face.

"I missed you more" she responds with a cheeky smile.

"Nope, not possible" he teases back. It isn't until they hear a slight cough behind them that they fully disengage to see a slightly embarrassed Abraham Ford waiting patiently for his charge and girlfriend to finish their reunion.

"Sorry sir. Chonne. But might I suggest you all take this hanky panky inside the suite. Not many know you are here, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Sorry Abe, I don't know what got into him" Michonne jokingly reprimands. Rick is so excited to have her back in his arms he can't respond as quickly as he usually does with their playful banter.

"No problem at all ma'am," Abe winks in her direction trying to hold on to a semblance of professionalism. "The parameter has been checked, all staff have been notified, security is on standby, so I would say you two are free to enjoy the festivities of the evening, and I will bid you two a goodnight." Abe finishes his rundown of safety measures.

"Abe! Wait, if you aren't busy, why don't you join us? I know it would make you feel a lot better, and there is no sense in you sitting around waiting on him all week. Might as well enjoy the party too." She looks at Rick for assurance that she hasn't overstepped her bounds, and with a slight nod, Abe is given the okay to go and change for the cocktail party and meet the couple and the rest of the guest's downstairs.

It is after his leave that the couple finds themselves behind the door of their suite fully reacquainting themselves with one another as if they hadn't just greeted each other like long lost lovers five minutes ago.

"Rick, Rick" she can hardly get a word in edge wise between kisses and giggles.

"What Baby?"

"Come on you have to get ready and I have to go downstairs and finalize some details" she says as he's moved on from her lips to anointing her neck with his lips and tongue.

"But I'm not done showing you how much I missed you" he pouts.

"Okay, but we have all week, so for me can you please, please get ready and meet me downstairs in 45 minutes?" she returns his pout and tops it with puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, don't, don't look at me like that Chonne. Fine, fine, I'm getting ready. But later, no interruptions young lady. Deal?"

"Deal!" and with that and a final kiss, she heads in one direction and he heads in the other.

**Cocktail Party **

The cocktail party was just beginning with guests from both sides of the wedding trickling in and getting aquatinted with one another. Michonne didn't really have time to think about the pending arrival of Rick meeting her friends and makeshift family because she was too busy ensuring that everything was perfect for her loves Aaron and Paul.

"Michonne Denise!" she hears shouted from across the room. Any other time she would be embarrassed by this type of greeting, but having been separated from Maggie for so long, she can't help but smile and swiftly head in the direction of her oldest friend.

"Margaret Elizabeth!" she squeals as the two embraces after almost a year of nothing more than facetime, phone calls, and text messages. Next to her mother, Maggie feels like home for Michonne.

"Chonne!" she hears as the two part and look each other over.

"Glenn! God, I haven't seen her in forever, so I know it's been like an eternity for you!" she says as the two friends embrace.

"I know, I know. I'm trying to be better." He states slightly ashamed of his absence to a lot of reunions due to his work schedule. "I also feel that I owe you another apology for my asshole friend for standing you up a while back" he smirks, knowing good and well that the couple in question has more than moved on from their first meeting blunder.

"Yeah, speaking of said asshole, where is Prince Charming? Trying to stand up my best friend for the second time, hmm?" Maggie feigns irritation.

"Oh, don't you worry Maggie, he's here. Sash and I got a good look at him when he first arrived. I must say, you all did good by setting up that beautiful man with our girl." Rosita adds as she and Sasha join the new arrivals of Maggie and Glenn.

"The man is FINE! Do you hear me, F-I-N-E! I had to do a double take, tabloids don't do him justice, and those baby blues. My GAWD. Chonne you better hold on tight to that man" Sasha adds as she clinks glasses with Rosita as the two are in agreeance.

The group can't help but bust out into laughter at Sasha's evaluation of Rick, but the laughter soon fades as everyone tunes into the gasps and whispers that begin, which can only mean one thing. Rick has entered the party. Donned in navy dress slacks with a matching sport jacket, and a white button up top with the top 3 buttons undone, the man is exactly as Sasha described, FINE! Michonne finds her breathing pattern suddenly uneven as the man of her life zeros in on her and graces everyone with the most beautiful smile, though he doesn't notice the stares because he has eyes for one, and she graces him with a smile of her own that could light up the night sky. Before either realizes what's happening, their feet are moving in the direction towards each other. Michonne is so enraptured, she doesn't even hear the giggles of her closest friends watching her.

"Hi" he says as he gathers her into his strong arms as soon as she is in reaching distance.

"Hi" she returns as she moves some stray hairs from his eyes back into place amongst the rest of his chestnut locks. "That is some entrance you made your highness" she teases, finally realizing that everyone at the party has yet to take their eyes off of the couple.

Rick can't help but blush as he too is released from his trance of Michonne and feels the stares in their direction.

"Sorry, I probably should've come in with a crowd or something" he smiles.

"It's okay, I don't think this portion of the week would've been avoidable babe" she smiles as she straightens out his top and clothes preparing to introduce him to her second family. This was a huge deal. "Are you ready for this?" she asks timidly.

"Hey, look at me" he says as he cups her face placing a chaste kiss with no regard to their surroundings, "we've got this, the biggest fear I have is of one Marg—"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the crowned Prince come down to mingle with the common people. So glad you could actually grace us with your presence this time around" Maggie interrupts with a smirk on her face.

"Margret, always a pleasure," Rick says leaning into give Maggie a hug and friendly kiss on the cheek "how many times do I have to apologize" he says with a slight pout.

"Until I'm tired of beating you up about it" she beams.

"Don't bother asking how long that will be friend, she rarely gets tired of anything" Glenn adds as he joins the group to greet his longtime friend. The two men embrace in such a manly way that any onlooker might think they would've hurt themselves with how hard they squeezed and patted each other on the back. While the two get reacquainted, Sasha, Rosita, Aaron and Paul take the opportunity to join in on the group and officially be introduced to Prince Rick.

"Eh-ehm, Chonne…are you going to introduce us?" Rosita asks cheekily.

"Right. Okay, um Rick, this is Rosita, Sasha, Aaron, and Paul the grooms. This is my family" she beams excitedly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, and congratulations" he says as he shakes each individuals hand. Michonne and Maggie both can't help but roll their eyes as their friends' swoon over Rick. Glenn can only chuckle to himself while shaking his head at the group's antics.

"Oh, believe us Rick, the pleasure is all ours" Paul adds with a wistful smile. Any normal partner would probably be annoyed with the antics, but Aaron was right there with his future hubby in agreeance, that the pleasure truly was theirs.

As the drinks flowed, the hors d'oevures passed around and conversation and laughs heard all around, Michonne couldn't help but take a step back and think about how after months of assisting with the planning, two of her very best friends were officially getting married. Not only was she excited for them, but she was excited to have her team back together for the first time in years. Rosita was off flirting with a groomsman, while Paul and Aaron worked the room, and Sasha, well she and Abe had taken to one another like a moth to a flame the moment he stepped into the party. If you asked her right now, Michonne wouldn't be able to tell you where the two went off to. She didn't realize she was shaking her head until strong arms were around her waist pulling her into a firm chiseled chest.

"I've been looking for you. What are you doing over here by yourself?" he asks as he places soft warm kisses up her exposed neck and shoulder.

"I was just over here thinking, that's all" she says as she places her hands over his roaming ones and rests her head on his shoulder. "You ready for bed? You had a long day of travel, and I think it's safe to say that your security is off the clock" she jokes and they both chuckle noting that Abraham and Sasha seemed to have called it a night with no plans to return to the festivities.

"I'm ready whenever you are Baby."

"Okay, let me just go tell Aaron and Paul that I will see them tomorrow for the rehearsal and then we can go, okay?"

"Okay."

**1 hour later…**

To say that Rick meant it when he requested no interruptions later would be an understatement to say the least. Once they were behind closed doors, he was carnivorous. He couldn't get enough of Michonne, and she couldn't get enough of him. They were in such harmony with one another, with soft moans that gradually got louder, and louder. Soft whispers of sweet nothings turned into the dirtiest and filthiest phrases of domination. Michonne didn't know a Brit could be so improper, but she learned a lot of things that night. Now an hour later, the couple lays completely sated with their bodies still intertwined.

Rick finds himself tracing the planes of her soft fit body which he now has the pleasure of knowing more intimately, yet he still feels like he can never know too much about her body, about her. Them being here together, crossing another threshold of their relationship has him wanting to kick himself for almost ruining this. Giving him the determination to ensure that he holds onto this relationship, this woman…his woman for as long as she will have him. Maybe it's the being together for a wedding, meeting all of her friends whom she considers family that has him feeling some type of way. But deep down he knows it's deeper than that, deep down he knows that he has fully and unequivocally fallen madly in love with Michonne. Never in his adult life has he felt this way for any other woman. He has such a strong urge to share this with her, but also doesn't want to scare her. He knows about her previous relationship and wants to take this at Michonne's pace, it's important to him that she feels comfortable with him. He makes a vow to himself as he watches his love doze off into a restful slumber that this is it for him. If every night could be like tonight, he would need nothing else in the world.

**Wedding Day…**

This week has been more than she could ever bargain for. From the cocktail party on Monday night to exploring Oahu with Rick and her friends, to romantic dinners that end with the sweetest desert of Rick making passionate love to her. Of course, this isn't at all what she expected or anticipated when she invited him to the wedding, but it has been a beautiful surprise as their relationship continues to transition to new places. Though the sex has been great, it's been the intimate conversations that has her heart soaring. Laying within each other's arms and exploring each other's pasts, revealing secrets, joking and laughing, even the silence is euphoric. Michonne knew from his persistence even after he left her hanging that Rick would play a big part in her life, now after months of being together through technology and physically she can say without a doubt she is falling undeniably in love with him. The thought alone gives her butterflies and instantly places a smile on her face. However, it's still scary giving her heart away to someone. Especially when that someone is such a public figure and leads a completely different life in a completely different country. It's in these moments where she needs her mother the most to help guide her. She's already made plans to head to Georgia to see her before she heads to England for the Warrior Trials. It's high time she tells her mother what's been happening in her life, and potentially introduce her to Rick soon.

"Let me guess, over here thinking again?" he says in his husky morning voice that asserts a certain twang that she's come to also love about Rick.

"As a matter of fact, I was over here thinking," she turns to greet him with a smile as he leans in to place a kiss on her lips "mmm, good morning Babe".

"I prefer my mornings with you in my arms, but you can make it up to me later," he nips at her lips "and good morning to you too Baby. What time do you report to duty?" he asks taking a seat adjacent to her and pours himself a cup of coffee.

"In about 45 minutes. What are you and Abe getting into today?"

"If he bothers to show up, we are supposed to be playing golf today before tonight."

"I know what you mean, I haven't seen Sasha this sprung since…well never. I've never seen her this sprung before" they both chuckles. Though, Michonne's smile fades faster than his when realization hits her that this is the last morning for a while where it's just them.

"Hey, we said we weren't gonna worry about it. Are you backing out of promises on me?" he asks with a smile as he scoots his chair out from under the table and summons her to sit on his lap.

"I know. I'm sorry," she states as she rests into his strong form as he holds her tighter, "I just already miss you and you aren't even gone yet."

"I miss you too, but we can't dwell on it. We are here right now together and that's what we should focus on. Okay?"

"Okay" she musters up a smile, but it doesn't reach the rest of her face like it usually does. It's in this very moment where the words are on the tips of both of their tongues, but uncertainty beats them out, so they lean in for a chaste kiss that after a few moments turns hungry and fervent. Before either of them knows it, Michonne is rushing out of the suite running late for meeting at the groom's suite to get ready for the wedding. Rick can't help but chuckle as he watches her grab all of her things and just decides to walk the halls in her robe following her shower trying to get the smell of sex and sweat off of her skin. He knows he needs to gain some kind of control because when she visits him next month, they'll have to have more decorum, but he can't help it, his hunger for her is imperishable.

**Grooms Suite…**

"Look what the Jolly Red Giant dropped in... finally" Maggie says with a smirk as Sasha enters into the suite 30 minutes later than the scheduled arrival time. Everyone busts out laughing as the usually kept boss of a woman blushes at the welcoming.

"Sorry I'm late" she giggles as one of the hairdressers leads her to her chair to begin getting ready.

"Don't worry sis, Chonne was late too" Rosita smirks whilst getting her makeup done.

"Rosita…really?!" Michonne feigns offense. Rosita just swats away her annoyance with a wave of her hand.

"God, I miss the dating stage, the wild sex was the best part" Maggie sighs taking a sip of champagne.

"Not really sure that portion has ended Maggs, you know my room is right next to you and Glenn" Rosita adds another bit of unsolicited information causing everyone in the room to bust out laughing.

"This is what you two have to look forward to! Our nosy ass family putting all your business out on easy street!" Maggie offers her marital wisdom to both Aaron and Paul.

"So, nothing will change…good to know!" Aaron adds causing a fit of laughter to begin again amongst the group.

"Speaking of business that's on easy street, Chonne…I know you didn't think that we wouldn't address those hickies all over your chest" Paul states with a smirk and a raise of his perfectly trimmed brow.

"Traitor!" she squeals.

"Sorry love, but it couldn't be helped. We heard the sounds coming from your bedroom when we passed by last night. You set yourself up" Aaron defends his soon to be husband.

"Well, looks like the crowned Prince knows how to blow a back out" Maggie adds winking at Michonne.

"Nope, no, nah. We aren't doing this. You guys know I love you, but my sex life is off limits" Michonne tries to sound assertive but can't hold her face together.

"Oh, Bitch please. Since when? All we need to know is can he put it down?" Sasha adds loving that the conversation has diverged away from her and her budding romance with the crown's head of security.

All eyes are on Michonne as they wait to see just how well the new couple is getting along.

"Ugh, fine. Let's just say I blacked out once and I woke up speaking a whole different language" the group couldn't contain their excitement as they spewed off more and more questions.

**Wedding Reception… **

The ceremony was absolutely amazing. Set up right on the top of a mountain cliff with the ocean and distant mountain on full display as the backdrop to the sunset nuptials. Rick couldn't keep his eyes off Michonne as she stood at Paul's side adorned in a fuchsia off the shoulder floor length gown. The color popped on her skin with her locs in a neat chignon on the side. A bouquet of orchids in full bloom finished off her chic look. Michonne too couldn't keep her eyes off of Rick. Him being dressed in an all-black suit down to the dress shirt adorned with a white tie made his eyes pop like she'd never seen before. She emphasized recently that she liked his growing beard, so he had it shaped and trimmed, and boy did he look good. She had to ensure that her eyes didn't portray how lustful she was for him. Before anyone knew it, 'I do's' were exchanged and a kiss sealed the deal. Aaron and Paul were officially married.

Now as the reception is in full swing, and the group all seated around the wedding party table, drinks are poured, and food is served. Michonne anxiously awaits the moment the give her best woman speech, as Aaron's brother Eric finishes his. The crowd erupts into applause as the brother of one groom concludes. The DJ signals that it is time for Michonne to take the mic, with one final squeeze of her thigh, Rick encourages her to head to the center of the dance floor to give her speech.

"Good evening everyone, I am Michonne and though I stood by Paul's side this evening, I am really the "best woman" to both of these handsome men…sorry Eric," the crowd laughs at her quip. "I could go on for hours and hours about this amazing couple. These two beacons of light who have helped me, guided me, loved me, encouraged me, mentored me, cried with me, laughed with me, and so much more. You see, I don't consider them just my friends, or my co-star and makeup artist, but rather my family. I remember the day that they finally stopped playing games and decided that, that day would be the day that jumpstarted their forever and actually spoke to one another," another rumble of laugh ensues. "All joking aside, I am so thankful to these two extraordinary men who have loved me tirelessly, you have given everyone in here clear picture of what true love looks like. I am so excited for where this journey will take you too, and I'm so happy that I get to be a part of it. Congratulations, I love you both!" Both grooms stood to embrace their beautiful friend with tears in their eyes at her words, truly appreciative that she was there for their entire journey.

"That was a beautiful speech Baby" Rick states as the two continue to slowly rock back and forth within each other's arms to the sounds of Jessie Ware's 'Till the End'. A slow song was the only way she was able to get Rick onto the dance floor. Good thing Abe was present because it seemed to be the only time Sasha was able to get him out on the floor as well.

"Thank you love" she beams and nuzzles into his neck as he tightens his arms around her. A comfort has fallen over the two since the reception started, much calmer than it was this morning as they thought about the inevitable. Both making plans in their own minds on how to continue to make their relationship work.

"We're gonna be okay, you know that, right?" he asks as he looks her in the eyes. He's not sure if it's the atmosphere or the pending separation tomorrow, but he's ready to leap.

"How do you know?" she asks. 

"Be-because I love you" he says with as much conviction as he can muster not wanting to scare her with his feelings. However, his fears are alleviated when the most mesmerizing smile graces her face.

"I love you too Rick" she says giddily. She's never been surer of her feelings as she does right now. She loves Rick and knowing that he loves her calms any and all reservations she may have had. Nothing else matters, and whatever may come their way, she knows without a doubt they'll be able to tackle it together.

…or so they hope.

**A/N: What's a fanfic without drama? It's coming. **

**TF has finally met, and trust this won't be the last time they are all together. You can expect more introductions to be made across the pond…but first things first, Mama Anthony has to make her appearance! **


	7. Trials and Tribulations (Part 1)

**A/N: I'm back. I'm sorry, please forgive me. Are y'all ready for the Warrior Trials? They are coming, but first we need to meet someone important, and start some drama! Let's get ready to rumble…**

**Chapter 7: Trials and Tribulations (Part 1)**

**Rick**: Have you told her yet?

**Michonne**: I'm waiting for the right moment…

**Rick**: Baby…You are heading here for the trials in 2 days

**Michonne**: I know Rick, I know. We are sitting down for dinner tonight; I promise I'll tell her tonight.

**Rick**: Okay. Call me when you are free.

**Michonne**: I will. I love you.

**Rick**: I love you too.

Michonne sighs as she sets her phone down. Rick is right, she's been home in Atlanta for two days and leaves for London with Sasha and Rosita in two days' time. Once she arrives, and publicly arrives at the Warrior Trials on Rick's arm, there will be no turning back. She has to tell her mother before the headlines do. However, in her defense she hasn't been home in months, and it's been longer since she's physically seen her mother. They had so much to catch up on, her love life wasn't at the top of that priority list. Especially after her mother shared with her that her father has been making appearances around town. Michonne has been lucky this trip of not having the pleasure of seeing the man who decides when he wants to claim fatherhood.

"Chonnie, you ready to go love?"

"Yeah mommy, let's go eat!" she responds eagerly, taking a deep breath before she leaves her childhood home to head to downtown for a girl's night out with her mother.

Angela Anthony is the embodiment of a strong black woman. It is because of her hard work, determination, and all-around bad ass mentality that Michonne has accomplished as much as she has. She and Michonne share the same dark coco colored skin, and where Michonne's locs have honey blonde and brown tendrils mixed in, Angela's have taken the grayer route. She exudes elegance and class, but don't let that fool you. If ever necessary, she can turn in her class, for the gangster mentality she used to survive. She grew up with humble beginnings in the projects with a single mother in North Carolina. She busted her ass and got a full scholarship to Duke University for undergrad and Law school. She graduated with honors and a job which brought her to Atlanta. It was in her first years of living in Atlanta working for the prominent Law Firm that she met Davis Anthony. The man she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. Everything was going great, they worked hard, and lived a fantastic life in Atlanta. On their third year of marriage they welcomed Michonne, their pride and joy or at least Angela's.

His exit from their lives came as a complete shock. However, Angela was prepared and never let anyone see her sweat. Growing up in a single parent household, she knew to always prepare for the worse, and because of that mentality, she and Michonne could afford to lead a life that was still comfortable. She pushed Michonne to be strong, independent, hard-working and diligent. Though Michonne decided to go a more artistic route with her education and career choice, she has always been fully supported by her mother. Whenever Davis tries to weasel his way into her life so conveniently, Angela is there to remind Michonne who she is, and David who he is. She is the same woman who also alongside Maggie threatened to beat common sense into Michonne when she decided she wanted to act foolish and let that no good asshole Mike make her feel less than. Angela and Michonne are thick as thieves, so one has to wonder why Michonne is finding it so difficult to tell her mom about Rick. Maybe it's because she has fallen in love so quickly and so confidently. Or, maybe it's because in the lineup her mother is the last to find out about Rick.

She hadn't realized that she was going through all of these scenarios in her mind until her mother called her out from across the table.

"Okay, enough," Angela says as she has had just about enough of Michonne's spacing "you've been going in and out of haziness all week. Spill it."

Michonne takes a chug of her glass of Pinot Noir knowing good and well she can't keep anything from her mother. She's sure worry and apprehension is written all over her face. Time is officially no longer on her side, and it's time to bite the bullet.

"Well, uh, mommy…"

"Girl if you don't stop this drama and get to it" Angela says exasperated. Michonne has never been one to lack articulation.

"Okay, well you know I'm going to London at the end of the week for the Warrior Trials with Sasha and Rosita…Well, I'm not just going to the Warrior Trials with my girlfriends, I'm also going to be there to support my boyfriend, whoalsohappenstobethefutureKingofLondon" Michonne is finally able to get all her words out and relaxes back into her chair once it's released. She takes in her mother's appearance, but of course she gives nothing away. Always one to leave people on the edge of their seat waiting and anticipating what her reaction will be.

"…Mommy…"

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to fess up" Angela smiles offering some reprieve to Michonne's nerves. Michonne however is a little unsettled that her mother has read her so easily. "Chonnie, I'm your mother. Of course, I take notice of these things: late night phone calls, checking your texts more than usual, a certain glow. I figured it must be new and pretty serious if you were so anxious to tell me about it. I also didn't think it would be with the future King of London as you so eloquently stated, that comes as a bit of a shock".

Michonne proceeds to tell her mother of all the innerworkings of how she and Rick came to be. From their rocky start, to the best date she has ever been on, to him meeting team family at the wedding, even down to how they have exchanged 'I love you' to one another. Throughout Angela took notice of her daughter, how genuinely happy she is about this new relationship, how excited she is about the prospect of being in love, truly in love. Being a mother, you only want what's best for your child. Angela has always felt like maybe she failed a little bit when it came to Davis and the role, she allowed him to play in Michonne's life which consequently led to her choosing a partner in Michael. Needless to say, though her daughter is excited, she has to protect her heart, she has to be a little bit apprehensive. Especially because she's never met the man. They lead completely different lives, come from vastly different backgrounds. She's not sure Michonne is ready for this, and though she's never met him she's not sure Rick is ready for it either. When they go public the opinions of the world will do it's best to keep them apart.

"This all sounds, just plain magical Chonnie…I'm excited for you love…"

"But…"

"But…are you two ready for this? I mean going public. It's been less than a year, you all haven't even had a real argument yet. There is still so much to learn about one another, maybe you two should hold off on announcing your relationship…"

"Hold off until when mom?" Michonne responds exasperated that her mother isn't seeming 100% on her and Rick's side. "I know that he and I have so much that we have to accomplish together, so much that we have to learn about one another. But isn't that a part of the adventure and the journey? If we wait around to get through all of those milestones, we'll miss out on the joy of being together. I don't want that. I want what he and I have. I've never been more confident in something in my whole life. I need to know that you fully support me on this mommy!"

Angela had to take a second before she offered Michonne a response. She's never seen her this defensive before, well at least romantically. Before she got a full understanding of exactly who her father is as a man, she would passionately defend her father to her mother, and Angela had to take it in stride as she truly understood who Davis was and in time Michonne would understand too. Her only hope was that this would not turn out to be the same situation.

"I always support you Chonnie. Always. If you say you love this man, truly love him, then of course I support you. But I'm still your mother and I will always protect your heart. Please don't confuse my protection as a lack of support." Michonne can't help but beam at an official blessing from her mother to move forward in her relationship with Rick. She knows her mother will love him just as much as she does. The conversation continues to flow and though she knows she needs to fill her in on the issues with her job, Michonne can only take one life-changing conversation tonight. She'll just have to get back home sooner rather than later to speak with her mom about that, and to seek her legal advice.

**Michonne: **It's done…

Michonne and her mother have been home from dinner for about 45 minutes before she sends the text to Rick letting him know that she has officially had the necessary conversation with her mom about their relationship. It isn't even a full minute after sending her text that her phone is ringing.

"How'd it go?" he asks nervously.

"Well hi to you too Rick" she teases.

"I'm sorry. Hi Baby. Now, how'd it go?"

"It went well…" she hesitates as she sees her mother standing at the entryway to her childhood room.

"Wh-what was that hesitation?"

"I think she wants to talk to you" Michonne states as a question towards her mother who nods in the affirmative. Angela has no idea when she'll have the opportunity to meet this Rick in person, or when she'll physically see her daughter again, so she might as well get this introduction over with.

"She, as in your mother. She wants to talk to me. Like as our first-time meeting? Chonne…" he calls out to her nervously, but it's too late, Michonne has handed off the phone to her mother followed by mouthing a 'be nice' to Angela. Angela rolled her eyes at her daughter before she spoke.

"Hello?" she said in her courtroom voice. Michonne fell against her bed not loving the start of this conversation.

"Um. Hello, Ms. Anthony. It's nice to finally get the chance to speak with you." Rick breathes through his words as this could probably be considered meeting the parent for the first time.

"It's nice to finally get the chance to speak with you too Rick, though I just learned about you only an hour ago…". With that Michonne springs upwards to make eye contact with her mother. Rick can only help but chuckle seeing that he never intended to be a secret, especially from Michonne's mother.

"Well in my defense ma'am, I never wanted to keep our relationship a secret from you" he chuckles and breathes a sigh of relief when he hears Angela chuckle on the opposite end.

"I appreciate that Rick. I won't keep you long, just wanted to make sure you were real. And to formally invite you to dinner the next time you sneak into the states so we can officially meet."

"Of course, ma'am, I would love that, thank you. And you are more than welcome to my home here if you ever find yourself across the pond."

"I will certainly hold you to that. I'll hopefully speak with you again soon."

"Absolutely."

Angela hands the phone back to her daughter and leaves her to continue her nightly conversation with her beau. From what she can hear, Rick sounds like a pretty upstanding guy, and from the research she's done since dinner, he has a pretty impeccable record, which should be expected. All she can do now as a mother is sit back and let nature run its course. Her prayer, however, will be that Michonne is saved from anymore heartbreak. She also prays that when this news breaks, her father does what he does best and stays away. Angela would hate to have to show out by threatening to stomp the bastard again, but if he threatens Michonne's happiness, she will.

**Welcome to London**

Rosita and Sasha arrived last night from New York to head to London with Michonne. She's glad that two of her girlfriends will get to experience this with her. All night she found herself smiling thinking that this is the first time she'll be back in London after their first disastrous meeting. If she only knew then that six months later, she would be in love with the man that stood her up. After his phone conversation with her mother, he told her that when they arrived there would be a private charter that would pick them up and bring him to his home in Windsor, and all official events for The Trials wouldn't start until Saturday, leaving them a full day of Friday to rest from their travels. He also emphasized that he would have 2 public speaking engagements during the 3-day event, opening ceremony and closing ceremony. However, with it being such a public affair there would be a lot of media attention and they would most likely be photographed together. There was a hesitancy in his voice that let her know how they play the media attention would be fully up to her. But she loves him. She wants to be with him, and she isn't shy about public speculation. It is bound to be announced eventually, so it might as well be on their terms.

It isn't until the three land at the Heathrow Airport that she realizes that this is a new type of media frenzy she isn't used to. Luckily a driver and security company were there to man the chaos surrounding the three women when they stepped outside of the airport. The shouts of wanting to know about her arrival, asking if she was going to be in attendance to the Warrior Trials, if she was present for another project, the flashing of lights, the shoving, it was all too much. Her mind was racing wondering if this was how it was going to be the whole time she was here. More importantly, how did anyone know she was going to be here.

"How did anyone even know you would be here?" Sasha asks skeptically once the women are settled within the private van.

"I-I don't know." She sighs.

"I made sure no one knew about your schedule Chonne…I swear" Rosita utters as she is checking all social media outlets and google alerts to see how it was possible her arrival was tipped off.

"I'm gonna have to talk to Abe about security. I know he's head of Rick's security but as his guest, you need to be protected as well. This is pure chaos and a little too rambunctious for my liking." Sasha says as she furiously types on her phone to who the other two in the car assume is Abe.

The women are whisked away from all the craziness. It's not even 5 minutes down the road before Rosita gasps at how many media outlets have announced her arrival to London. Before Michonne can even process what is happening around her, her phone rings. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees who is calling.

"Baby, are you alright?" Rick asks with pure concern in his trembling voice. It's in that moment that she remembers how his poor mother was taken away from him. Even though what just happened was a little unnerving, she'll never give him a reason to be nervous especially about her wellbeing.

"Hi love, I'm okay," she rests her nerves and gives her friends a look letting them know that he can't know how scary their London greeting actually was "excited to see you!" she finishes.

"I'm excited to see you too Baby, you sure you all are alright?" he asks again. He's not sure how word got out about her arrival, but he doesn't like that this is how she was greeted by his people.

"We are fine, security got us right out of there and we are in the car headed your way."

"Okay, well I'm at the palace meeting with my Father and Grandmother, then I have a meeting finalizing some details about tomorrow, but I will be there as soon as I'm done, I promise. My friend Daryl will be there to keep you all company until I arrive."

"Okay, do your thing."

"Alright, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too."

It's another hour before the women are dropped off at Frogmore House. Rick told Michonne that he usually stays at the cottage, but because he's having guests, they'll all be staying at the main home. However, when she returns the cottage will be where they spend their time together. The women are greeted by a man that could only be described as grungy.

"Ladies, I'm Daryl Dixon, welcome to London" he greets them all in his dark jeans, boots, black tank and biker vest. Daryl has long shaggy hair but due to pictures, Michonne instantly recognizes him, and from the stories she's been told, knows that he is one of Rick's best friends.

It's Rosita who speaks up first in a tone that has both Michonne and Sasha side-eyeing her and smirking.

"Your accent…it's American?" she asks as the two release hands from their handshake.

"Yeah. I'm Georgian born and raised" he states with pride.

"How interesting" Rosita flirts back. Her two friends can't help but chuckle fully understanding that Daryl Dixon has just been caught in the web of Rosita Espinosa.

"Let's get you ladies inside. Rick won't be back for a long while, so you all are welcome to rest. I'm heading to check on my shop downtown and probably get some drinks; you are free to join me". Of course, Rosita jumps at the opportunity, Sasha being somewhat of a mother hen won't allow Rosita to run off with a perfect stranger, so she agrees to go as well. Since security is going to be on grounds and Daryl ensures her safety and privacy, Michonne opts to stay at and wait for Rick to arrive.

After a shower and a change of clothes, Michonne decides to take a tour of the house unofficially. It's as she's walking around the grand hallways with intricate detailing that she can picture herself here, with Rick, growing a family. It's a thought that has been in the back of her mind since they exchanged 'I love you's' but now that she's actually here it's a thought that she can't escape. After about 45 minutes she decides to take a nap so she can be fully engrossed in all this trip has to offer her. It's when she is on her way back to her suite, that there is a ringing of the doorbell. When she opens the front door, she has to catch herself in realization of who is at the front door, but will play coy just to figure out what she wants.

"Can I help you?" Michonne asks

"Hello. My name is Lady Jessica Anderson. I'm here for Rick. Is he home?"

"Jessie…what are you doing here?" a male voice says as he comes up behind Michonne.

"Well hello to you too Rick…" she replies with a knowing smirk.

Michonne can't help but sigh, this is definitely not how she expected this trip to be, and its only just beginning.

**A/N: Part 2 coming soon! Please don't forget to leave me your comments! They give me LIFE! **


	8. Trials and Tribulations (Part 2)

**A/N: Here's part 2 of **_**Trials and Tribulations**_** which will conclude with one more chapter surrounding this visit to London! I hope you all enjoy. **

**As a point of reference for The Queen, picture Maggie Smith from her role in Downton Abbey. Robert picture as someone like Christopher Lee during his Star Wars era, and since I didn't add it before Angela would be Viola Davis (google pics of them side by side). Any other introductory characters will be referenced to a real-life actor. **

**Chapter 8: Trials and Tribulations (Part 2)**

Rick woke up with a jubilance this morning. The mere fact that Michonne would physically be in his arms in hours put an extra pep in his step. His mind has been racing with all of the things he wanted to show her, the people he wanted her to meet. On their last night together having the cottage made up for a private night for the two of them in a place that could potentially be called their home in the future. He had everything planned out, he alerted his grandmother and father of her arrival and when it would be an appropriate time for them to meet her, he got through his planning committee meeting in record time for the warrior trials, Daryl sent him a text letting him know that they all arrived safely and he was taking Rosita and Sasha downtown so the main house was to themselves until they got back. Everything was working out. He knew exactly where to find her in the main house, and he was in route to the suite they would share for her stay to give her a proper welcome. EVERYTHING WAS GOING ACCORDING TO PLAN! So, it should come as no shock to anyone with a pulse why he is mad as hell that his woman is face to face with his ex.

"Well hello to you too Rick" Jessie smirks as if though she's caught him in a lie with his pants down. Like she's won something.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Rick commands in a voice so low and laced with venom. Michonne for the life of her can't figure out where his anger is coming from. Annoyance she could understand because it is the emotion, she is feeling towards this intrusion right now, but anger? Anger is a little far-fetched given the circumstances. That is unless this spontaneous arrival has more meaning behind it than it should.

"Really Richard, calm down. So testy with that temper of yours. I simply came by to see if you still planned on coming downtown as per usual the night before opening ceremonies. I wouldn't have had to arrive unannounced if you hadn't stopped answering my calls and text messages". And there it is. The dig, the seed of doubt she is trying to plant within the foundational garden of his new relationship with Michonne. At this revelation Rick's grip around Michonne's waist tightens as if though she is his lifeline to calmness. That lifeline however is severed as soon as the words leave Jessie's mouth.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Michonne states as she removes Ricks hands from around her to get away from this lover's quarrel "it, it was nice to meet you _Lady_ Jessica".

"Baby, I'll only be a moment, okay?" Rick asks with an apologetic hesitancy that pleads for her forgiveness for this intrusion. When Michonne doesn't immediately respond he is forced to take precautionary measures and pulls her into his body. Cupping her face, he forces her gaze to meet his. Cerulean meeting mahogany silently begging and pleading for forgiveness. And when an immediate response is still not given, he goes in for the master play. He bends down and overtakes her lips in a kiss that is so searing, and so powerful it makes them both dizzy, but Rick doesn't care. He has missed his baby, and this is not how this trip was supposed to start for either of them, but especially for her.

"Okay?" he asks again as he pulls away just slightly to leave a final peck on her swollen lips.

"Okay." She finally responds meekly as she plies his hands away from her so she can head to her suite.

Rick watches as she goes down the corridor and turns towards their suite. It is only until he hears the click of their bedroom door that he musters up the strength to turn and face his very bold ex. Gone is the calm kind eyes that everyone in the world knows and loves, the calm and kind eyes that were just filled with so much love, passion and vulnerability. In place of those kind eyes are eyes that are raging like a typhoon in the middle of the ocean, not a speckle of kindness or light in sight. Jessie has never seen him react to her in this way, it unnerves her, and she has no choice but to retreat her defenses when she realizes how royally fucked, she is in this moment.

"How dare you come here. How dare you come here when I'm not here trying to stir up trouble in my home…" he seethes.

"Rick, I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know –"

"DON'T!" he barks interrupting her premeditated lie. "Don't you dare lie to me. I know you've been snooping trying to get details about her arrival. I know one of my grandmother's aids told you that she was coming this week, and I know you've stuck your dogs on my security detail trying to get details about my schedule. So, you better think long and hard about the next words that leave your mouth if they are anything less than the truth."

"Fine. You caught me. I knew you were going to be at the palace today and so I thought I could come by and get a little recon on the competition. Is that so bad Rick? That I'm sitting here wanting and willing to fight for you, for us?" she states innocently as she reaches for him. Rick steps back further into his home before she can make physical contact.

"Jessica. I have tried. I have tried to be nice; I have tried to be amiable. I posed for the pictures, I smiled, I laughed at the awful jokes, I sat through the dinners all in an effort to maintain both of our reputations. But, please don't ever get my gentlemen upbringing confused with your deluded thoughts that there could ever, _ever_ be anything else between us. We will never be together again. As long as that woman down the hall is in my life. And believe you me, I plan on having her in my life for the rest of my life. And even in the sick chance of fate that she is no longer in my life there will never be room for you in my heart again. Michonne is it, she is who has been made for me. We have been placed on this earth to be together and nothing and no one will keep that from happening. So, let me make this very clear to you. Whatever you have planned to try and ruin this week for her, ruin this short span of time that I have with her, you had better call it off and call it off now! You got away with the paps at the airport, but nothing else will tarnish her time, do you understand?" he demands. All Jessie can do is nod, but that is not good enough.

"Say the words."

"I understand Rick." At this point now with Abraham back on the grounds detail is in top notch shape. Especially after the nasty text he got from Sasha. Two agents are walking up behind Jessie to escort her off of the property. It's when she is securely in her car that she reaches for her phone to make a call.

"Hey. I need you to make contact. He's not giving her up, so it's time for another course of action."

"Understood. I'll make the call." The voice on the other end of the line says before ending the call. If Jessie can't have Rick, then neither can Michonne.

It isn't until the car is fully down the driveway and the front gate guard announces her leave that Rick sighs in relief. Pinching the bridge of his nose he silently prays for this to be the last of the Jessica Anderson antics.

"You okay sir?" Abe asks after giving his boss a moment to breathe. He came up on the tail end of the conversation, he himself has never heard Rick speak like that to anyone but especially never a lady. It's a wonder as to why Jessie can get so easily under his skin, but it's also not Abe's job to ask. His loyalty is to Rick and the crown.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She just caught me off guard is all."

"Understood boss but speaking freely. I would suggest that now that she is gone, you go and make amends with the woman in your life…preferably before her manager and the woman I happen to be in relations with arrives. Preferably before said woman arrives and gets to talking as women do, if you catch my drift sir." Rick can't help but chuckle at his guard's candor. But he wastes no time heading in the direction of Michonne because though Sasha is small, she is mighty and crown be damned, she would rip Rick a new one if she found out about today's antics.

Rick takes a deep breath before he gives a warning knock announcing his arrival to their room.

"Chonne? Baby…" he states as he slowly opens the large door, what he was expecting to find was maybe his girlfriend pacing back and forth, or worse on the phone with Maggie Rhee or Angela Anthony telling them about today, but instead he found his love curled up in a small ball fast asleep on the large king sized bed. Stripped of her jeans and top from earlier and donned in one of his old British Navy shirts that seems to drown her in size. Seeing her relaxed and at ease in his home, potentially _their_ home has Rick blushing like a school boy as he strips from his sport jacket undoing the top buttons of his button down, kicking off his shoes. Once he's down to a comfortable state of dress he eases into bed behind Michonne pulling her into his strong body and wrapping her balled up form into his arms. As she settles into him without waking, Rick can't help but place some chaste kisses on her shoulder as he watches her peacefully slumber. He knows they'll have to have a discussion about today's events, but as of right now, now he just wants to be with the woman that he loves.

Rick isn't sure how long he's been sleep, but he knows when he stirs, he feels a coolness that wasn't there before he closed his eyes. He reaches to the opposite side of the bed in hopes that his love has somehow escaped his grasp, but he feels nothing but empty space. Springing to the upward position he searches the vast space for Michonne but there is no sign of her. His mind automatically goes to the earlier encounter wondering if her run-in with Jessie, has her more upset than he could read during the moment. Worry overtakes his mind but before he can get too deep into his self-destructive thoughts, he can hear the shower from the en suite bathroom. He releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he heads in her direction. Stripping the rest of his clothing as he goes, he is as naked as he was the day he was born. Steam fills the large space and he can barely see her as he eases the glass door open, but he finds her small fit form basking in the heat. Rick can't help but stare as she stands under the shower head. With her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun he can see her long neck as she rolls it back to let more of the water ease the tension from her body. He is absolutely enamored and in love with this woman. He has to get his hands on her, the idea of being a part for long periods of time physically hurts him.

With her eyes still closed he is able to easily sneak up on her as he eases his strong arms around her waist pulling her into his body. There is a thickness in the air that has nothing to do with the steam and humidity coming from the hot shower. No, this thickness is due to the sliver of uncertainty that they both experienced today. Rick knows he has to do damage control especially on the Jessie front, but he has to ensure that he and Michonne are in a strong place for that to happen successfully. He nuzzles his face into her neck, peppering her exposed skin with light kisses.

"I'm sorry" he says as she finally relaxes into his form and releases some tension from her body.

"You don't have to be…" she says releasing a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"I love you…" he says with conviction and vulnerability. And with that she finally turns to face him. Never wanting him to doubt her feelings for him. Ever.

"I love you too" she beams up at him as her hands find their way to his luscious locs. They take a second to truly just breathe one another in. No interruptions. This is how they were supposed to come together after weeks of separation. This was the reunion that they both had anticipated, but life chose to throw them a curve-ball. But they survived. They will always survive, as long as they keep one another and their love at the forefront, nothing will keep them from winning. It's when Michonne's body starts to prune after being in the shower for an excessive amount of time that they finally decide to get out and get dressed.

October in London is a lot cooler than she was anticipating, as she and Rick cuddle up on the balcony attached to their room overlooking the gardens. He tightens his hold on her as he notices her slight shiver taking a mental note that he needs to send out for some sweaters for her with a few of the major games happening in the evenings along with the opening and closing ceremonies. But beyond that, Rick wanted to hold her close as he unloaded everything he had learned about Jessie and her unexpected visit, along with some details about their relationship. He needed to ensure that there was nothing but full transparency between the two of them especially if Jessie decided not to heed his warning. Michonne has the right to be able to defend their relationship with the full understanding of where Rick's heart is. Along with knowing that their relationship has the full backing of his family, who never cared for, but tolerated Jessie.

It's around 2 am when Abe does his final rounds of security check with Sasha in tow. Sasha goes on to explain about their afternoon which lead to evening with Daryl Dixon taking herself and Rosita around all of downtown London giving them a taste of some of his favorite places. Sasha had never felt more like a third wheel in her entire life. After the three shared a dinner, Sasha got Abe to send a car for her to bring her back, whereas Rosita opted to stay out with Daryl and him promising to get her home safely. As Sasha explains those final details, all four have a clear understanding that they probably won't see the rebellious pair until sometime the next day. It's after a few more shared laughs and details regarding tomorrow's festivities that the two pairs bid one another goodnight. Rick and Michonne have breakfast with his father and grandmother tomorrow morning which means Abe has to be up early as well. This is a private affair that is to be kept under wraps until his grandmother gives her official blessing. However, Rick wanted them all to meet because he isn't sure when Michonne will be back. It doesn't take Rick long to lull away into a restful slumber after the busy day he had, but Michonne finds herself to be a little restless. She isn't just meeting the parents in the morning; she's meeting world renown leaders. THE Queen and the future King. She hopes that she makes a great impression even though Rick has told her time and time again how excited his grandmother and father are to meet one of their favorite actresses. Still, it's one more hurdle the two will have to tackle on the way to their future.

**Meeting the Queen…**

It's at the front gates of Buckingham that Rick shares with Michonne that whenever the Queen is in it is always a public spectacle. Paparazzi, tourists, and locals are always going to be present to try and sneak a peek at the Queen herself or one of her guests. With the tinted windows on their car no one can tell that she is inside receiving a pep-talk from Rick. He's been excited like a cheeky school boy all morning with the prospect of his two worlds finally coming together. Michonne has been abnormally quiet since they woke up. He got her to relax a little bit through a morning tryst that had her vocalizing all the approval he needed through her lustful moans, but since then she's been in her head. He knows that she just needs to meet them and once she does, she'll realize she was nervous for nothing. However, he also knows that today holds a lot of weight. The opening ceremony is this evening. They won't be making a formal announcement of their relationship, but they will be together before his speech, and after. While he's giving his remarks, she'll be in the royal press box. It won't be hard for spectators to come to the conclusion that they are indeed together.

Once their car has made it to the private residence entrance, Michonne says a silent prayer as the car door opens. Rick reaches in to take a hold of her hand giving her a reassuring squeeze and a quick peck on the lips.

"Everything will be fine. Breathe Baby" he states. His tone and timber melts with a sensual honey that has all of her worries suddenly disappear into thin air.

"Okay" she breathes out "let's do this" she smiles as he leads her in pass the greeting staff led by the Queens lady in waiting Sherry.

"Your Highness, Ms. Michonne, welcome to the palace. If you two will please follow me" she smiles at the pair. Having witnessed Rick's growth since boyhood, she can't help but feel a small sense of pride seeing the young man finally finding a happiness that she has never seen before. Being a fan of the show as well, she can't help but notice how gorgeous the woman is in person. The television screen truly does her little justice.

"You all will be having tea with Her Majesty and your father Rick in the gardens" Sherry leads them to a double door entry amongst the most immaculate hallway filled with intricate detailing Michonne has ever seen. She visited London once in her youth, but the closest she got to the Queen or the palace was the front gates. She has to remember to have a little bit of couth walking hand in hand with Rick through the most beautiful building she's ever been in.

"Rick you know the way. Ms. Michonne, it's a pleasure" and with that Sherry takes her leave, leaving the couple to head towards their morning meal on their own. Michonne didn't realize she could be surrounded by even more beauty until she and Rick were walking amongst some of the most gorgeous flowers and plants she had ever seen. When they arrive to a clearing that overlooks a small pond, is when Michonne falters a little bit. The sight of the Queen and Rick's dad has her frozen in time for only a second, being that is all the time Rick allotted her before pulling her gently towards his family.

"Good morning Grandmother, Pa," he releases Michonne for a minute to greet his grandmother with a chaste kiss to the cheek, and a hearty hug with his father. Immediately returning to Michonne's side he places her slightly in front of him as he proceeds with introductions. "This is Michonne Anthony. Michonne, Baby, this is my grandmother the Queen and my Father Robert". Michonne does as practiced and advised and greets both with a curtsey, "it is an absolute pleasure to meet you both. Rick has told me so much about the two of you".

"My dear, it's as if we already know you. It's nice to finally meet you after all these months" Robert states as he graces Michonne with a bear like hug.

"Well, my, my Richard, she is just absolutely stunning. You my dear are absolutely stunning!" The Queen beams giddily at finally meeting the woman who she is sure will be a permanent fixture in their family in due time.

"Thank you, ma'am," Michonne smiles at how down to earth the Queen is.

"Come you two, you have a busy day so let's sit and eat, shall we?" Robert says leading the group to the table for the intimate gathering. Michonne is seated next to the Queen and across from Rick's father. As they sit and wait to be served Rick grabs her hand not being able to last long without physical contact. His family can't help but to take notice of his public displays of affection for the beautiful woman seated next to him. Rick is usually reserved when it comes to his love life, but this is different. The fact that they can both tell how different it is so immediately, eases any trepidation his family may have had about him being in a relationship with someone lacking royal blood.

It's after the table has been cleared and all that is left is tea cups, that Rick takes a second to sit back and observe the interactions happening around him. This breakfast could not have gone more perfectly if he wanted it to. Michonne blended in beautifully with his grandmother and father, there was never a moment of silence in the two hours that they've gathered together. Michonne was present in answering all questions about her upbringing, her mother, her education and career. She was able to provide behind the scenes scoop regarding the show but also her life. Giving a firsthand look into how she became the woman she is and attributing it a lot to her mother. Naturally having such a strong female influence in her life further deepened the conversation as Rick and his family shared with her memories of him growing up as a child and his relationship with his own mother. If anything, Rick regrets about today it's the fact that his mother isn't here to witness this. But, in the back of his mind, he can't help but wonder if his mother has been here the whole time guiding him towards his future with Michonne.

"Rick…Rick?" Michonne says patting his hand again as he has clearly been lost in space.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asks Michonne who looks at him with a mischievous smile.

"Your father suggested that it's near time we head back to Frogmore House to get ready for tonight."

"Yeah, I guess it is about time we head out. Grandmum, Pa, thank you both for this." Rick states as he stands to assist Michonne out of her seat.

"It was our pleasure son. Michonne darling girl, I hope to see you again very soon. It was an absolute honor to meet you," Robert states as he pulls her in for another one of his infamous hugs.

"Thank you, Robert," she gleams back at him.

"My sweet boy have a fantastic event. I'll look forward to hearing your opening and closing remarks," The Queen states as she pulls Rick in for a parting hug.

"My dear Michonne, you are an absolute gem. I so look forward to seeing you again soon," The Queen winks as she pulls Michonne in too for a parting hug. "You must let me know the next time you are in the country; we'll have to get together just the two of us."

"Absolutely!" Michonne states, as Rick looks on with shock. No one receives a personal invitation from his grandmother. "Thank you again for the wonderful morning."

As Rick and Michonne take their leave. Robert can't help but cringe at the squeal that happens to leave his mother.

"Robert!" she bounces up and down with excitement.

"I know mother, I know. But please, please let nature take its course. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT rush them" Robert pleads knowing how his mother can get. She reacted the same way when Robert brought Deanna home.

"Oh please son" she says as she shoos him away heading towards his residential quarters.

"Mother…mother! Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah."

**A/N: Make sure y'all let me know what you think! One last installment for this portion of the story coming next week (fingers crossed). **


	9. Trials and Tribulations (Part 3)

**A/N: I'm sorry! This is for ****richonne4life**** who kicked me back into gear! You all know what to do in that comment section! Also please share on tumblr (alookintohersoul), let's keep the Richonne stories going! **

**Chapter 9: Trials and Tribulations (Part 3)**

"_And so, I thank you all for joining us on this 5__th__ annual Warrior Trials to recognize the amazing sacrifices and efforts of our injured armed forces veterans. This event holds such a special place in my heart and the hearts of so many. It is truly an honor that I get to share in this experience. Every year is tremendously special, but I think this might be the best year yet…" _

Michonne can't help but smile as Rick stares into the camera with a twinkle in his eye at his last statement. Both knowing why this year may just be the 'best year yet'. The audience can't help but notice as well, as social media platforms have been in a tailspin with photos being released of the pair walking into the arena hand in hand surrounded by security. Rosita was bombarded with text messages, e-mails, tweets, and comments that she had to turn her and Michonne's phones off and turn off comments from Michonne's Instagram and limit the amount of times she's allowed to be tagged in a post per day. Of course, there were some ignorant comments which was to be expected, but for the most part there has been an overpouring of love and admiration for the new 'it couple'.

"_Please enjoy these next few days of events, and I cannot wait to watch and meet some of you. With that I officially commend this being the beginning of the fifth annual Warrior Trials. Thank You!" _and with that Rick waves to the crowd as his speech is met with thunderous applause. The emcee for the event takes over as Rick makes his way backstage where he's met with paparazzi questioning his relationship status on his way to the press box to be with Michonne.

From the moment that the games began and Rick and Michonne came out publicly as a couple it's been a whirlwind. After his opening ceremony speech, the couple and their friends enjoyed the rest of the festivities. An even more special moment to the evening was Michonne accompanying Rick to meet some of the wounded warriors who would be competing in the trials. He found himself taking a step back to watch her so effortlessly interact with these men and women, who have given so much in the name of service. Seeing her, in his realm, making public appearances, interacting with crowds of people showed him just how effortlessly she fits into his world. It takes him back to them being in Africa and her interacting with the local tribe as if they were her own friends. The night couldn't have been any better, and that was two days ago. Now he lays awake watching her sleep after a night of wearing her out. Tonight, is the closing ceremony, and after its completion, the couple only has one last full day together before she has to head back to New York to begin shooting for her show. He's noticed how much she tenses or her mood changes when the idea of her job comes to the forefront of the conversation. He's been trying his best to keep her spirits high, but he can tell that there is a lingering issue in the back of her mind that she hasn't shared with him yet.

This trip has solidified so many things in Rick's mind, he's finding himself more and more ready for he and Michonne to take that next step. That very, giant step. But there are still so many obstacles that they have to overcome. Her job, the distance between them, royal protocol. All are areas where he would happily give up everything on his end to be with her. She wants to continue to live in New York and act, he'd pack his things alongside her tomorrow and be the supportive doting boyfriend. She could say she wanted them to both up and move to Antarctica with nothing but each other and a parka to share, he would do it. No questions asked. A life with Michonne, is all he wants, all he'll ever need again. Of course, if that's something that she wanted. Deep down, he knows as he stares lovingly at his sleeping beauty, that his fear of her response to their future is what has prevented him from asking the necessary questions to ease his mind. However, he can't continue to allow their relationship, their love to stand in a state of unknown. They have to know what they want their future to look like so they can begin to build for it.

He must've been loss in the depths of his thoughts for some time, because it isn't until he is removed from his thoughts, by the chaste kisses placed on his neck and shoulder with her lusciously soft lips. Feeling her attentions all over him, instantly arouses him, granted it doesn't take much.

"Where did you go just now?" she asks between kisses

"Morning Baby, did you sleep well?" he responds not wanting to give anything away before he has to.

"I slept fine; you didn't answer my question" she stops her adoring attentions to look him in the eyes to get a better read on where his mind is.

"I was just thinking, that's all. Come on we've got to get ready for the day!" He tries to mask his and her worries with a sense of jubilance. He knows it's a far-fetched effort, but they will have their time to speak about what's on his mind.

"Hey," she says as she reaches for him before he can fully retreat from the comfort of their bed, "I don't want us to keep things from one another, if something is wrong, I want you to tell me." She pleads. Her eyes telling a story that he knows too well, a story of how her heart has been broken time and time again by the past men in her life. He can't, he won't be that type of man to her.

Taking a hold of her hand placing a chase kiss on her wrist before holding their intertwined hands close to his heart, hoping she feels the steady beat of his heart, and understands the truth he is trying to convey.

"I promise you, it's nothing worth worrying about. Okay? I will never keep anything from you. You know that. So, let's please just enjoy this day. We've only got a couple days left together and I don't want to spend them without a smile on your face." That does the trick as she can 't help but give him what he wants. The reality is, she knows she can trust Rick with her whole heart, if he says it's nothing, then it's nothing. And he's right, she leaves the morning after tomorrow, and she has too much turmoil waiting for her at home with work, to waste the last bit of bliss she has with him.

With the final events of the trials happening today, and the closing ceremonies taking place this evening, tomorrow is their final day to just be with one another for who knows how long. Rick declared before she even arrived, that on their final day together, he would be in charge of all of their activities. Michonne is exuberant at the thought of it just being the two of them, since the only private time that they have gotten has been in the privacy of their bedroom. All she knows regarding tomorrow is that their last night will be spent in Frogmore Cottage, which is where Rick usually resides. He's been pretty secretive in regard to the humble home in comparison to Frogmore House which could only simply be described as a 10-bedroom villa. In one of their many conversations he's told her that if she is so inclined, it would be where the couple would stay whenever she visited. The fact that she hasn't seen her protentional future home has made her giddy with excitement as she anxiously anticipates tomorrow evening.

The two join the rest of the group for the last group breakfast that they will be able to enjoy for a while. Even Daryl and Rosita decided to make an appearance. The kitchen is full of laughter and joy as everyone reflects on the time, they've been able to spend together during this trip, some of the events they've attended for the trials, contestants that they've met and the stories they've shared with them about their time in service. It's moments like this that Rick cherishes the most. He and Michonne's lives have mended together seamlessly. He's never had the opportunity to share something so near and dear to his heart before. Not this intimately. Whenever Jessie would attend the games, it was always for show. After a while Rick kept her at a distance, ensuring that his schedule was jammed pack with events to attend by himself. Her friends and his small circle never got along either. Of course, he never anticipated their close friends getting along in this way, but as long as everyone is happy, as long as his Michonne is happy, then so is he.

**Warrior Trials After Party**

After breakfast the group retreated to their individual quarters to begin getting ready for the day. Rick and Michonne left with Abraham and Sasha in tow to watch some of the final matches, and no one really knows how Daryl and Rosita decided to spend their day together. Rick found himself watching Michonne. Her ability to adapt to any environment that she's in is mesmerizing to him. She is his everything and she doesn't even realize it. A moment that really stuck in his mind is when she was presented with a bouquet of flowers by a group of young girls as the couple arrived at an event. The girls caught Michonne's attention with their excited calls and signs drawing her to them. It wasn't until she let go of Rick's hand that he saw the direction she headed off to. The young girls were starstruck as Michonne bent down to their level allowing for them to have a small intimate moment filled with questions, giggles and hugs. Rick couldn't let the moment end prematurely, so he stood off and watched enraptured by her poise, grace and kindness like many other bystanders. It hurt him to have to pull her away from such a beautiful moment, but he knew deep down there would be plenty more.

The rest of the day was filled with exciting moments throughout the finals of the trials, but nothing nearly as memorable as what Rick was able to witness. After the final whistle was blown, the awards handed out, Rick's farewell speech spoken and the fireworks had lit up the sky, it was time to party. Time for Rick to sit back and breathe a sigh of relief that another year of games had successfully concluded. Alexandria is one of the most exclusive bars in downtown London. It is a known spot to find members of royal families domestic and foreign blowing off some steam. If you want an invitation in, you better have some type of royal blood running through your veins or be exclusively invited to obtain membership status. The level of privacy that the club offers is why Rick has dubbed it the go to spot for the afterparty of the Warrior Trials.

As drinks flow, food is passed around and music bumps, the crowd can't help but to have an amazing time. Rick has found himself drawn to Michonne more than usual as he downs more and more scotch and she tempts him with the sensual sway of her hips to the music playing. He's been able to steal a few touches and kisses here and there, but if she keeps dancing in a way that accentuates her greatest features, they won't be in attendance much longer. It's in this private moment of undressing her as she dances with Sasha and Rosita to the sounds of Drake's 'Nice for What' that Daryl approaches.

"You've got it bad brother" Daryl states with a chuckle taking a sip of his beer.

"I know man! This, this is different" Rick states with a smile not daring to take his eyes off of his woman not wanting to miss a minute of the show he's sure she's putting on for him.

"Rosita told me that Michonne feels the same. She said she's never seen her girl like this before with anyone."

"Well that's good to know."

A silence fills the air between the two men who have privately dreamt of moments like this where they would be out enjoying the lives that they've created and sharing it with someone special. They've both had relationships in the past, it's not hard with Rick being royal and Daryl being a lucrative bachelor, but nothing has ever come close to what they are experiencing now.

"So, you and Rosita?" Rick decides to break the silence as the women leave the dancefloor heading to the bar. He can spare a few seconds for his oldest friend to find out what's going on in his love life.

"Yeah man, she's like no woman I've been with before. She's such a straight shooter. It's only been a few days, but I'd give her the world if she asked me to."

"I know the feeling brother, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks bro. We're gonna try this long-distance shit out, but I've already got plans to be in New York in a few weeks. I have that bike trade show going on she's now an added bonus." Daryl smirks, leaving Rick to assume that Daryl and Rosita are more than newly aquatinted, and the new couple will have no problem at all making the distance between them work. The two friends continue in a welcomed silence in their private booth watching as the festivities continue around them. It's when Rihanna's 'Birthday Cake' comes on and the ladies find themselves back on the dancefloor that the men find their welcomed silence and watching on the sidelines no longer enjoyable.

The closer Rick gets to Michonne in the middle of the dancefloor grinding in tempo with the sexual tune, Rick finds it harder and harder to control his carnal urges. Her hips beckoned him closer and closer until her juicy bottom was smashed hard up against his groin. The two merged together like pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly. As they sway to the lyrics of the song, Michonne can't help to feel the excitement growing on Rick. Rick can't help but feel heat radiating off of Michonne. Both of their breathing growing heavier and heavier as their movements become more and more erotic.

"Take me home Rick, now" Michonne all but moans to him. Rick not capable to formulate a proper sentence grabs her hand and gives Abe a nod that it's time to head out for the evening.

After the couple is bombarded with paparazzi as they exit the club, they find solace and comfort in the quiet of the back of the private vehicle leading them from the hustle and bustle of the busy downtown streets to the quiet quaintness of the British countryside. As soon as the couple were comfortably seated in the backseat, the partition was raised, and they were on each other like two horny teenagers. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were calling out each other's names in a heap of passion with Michonne straddled on Rick's lap and him holding onto her tight enough to leave a bruise. As their breathing regulates, they can't help but giggle at their eagerness.

"What? You've never had sex in the back of a car before?" He asks her as she leaves his lap to find a safer car riding position.

"No Richard, I haven't. And if you say you had we are going to have issues" she jokingly whacks his arm.

"You would be my first Baby, no worries" he states as he pulls her back to lean against his hard form.

"I'm going to miss this in a few days" she breaks the comfortable silence. The thought of her leaving physically pains Rick so he doesn't respond. He hates when they have to part, but that is their reality right now unfortunately. All he can do in response to her is lift their intertwined hands together and place a chaste kiss to her soft delicate skin.

Michonne on the other hand hasn't expressed to Rick how painful the reality of going back to New York and thus going back to work really is for her. In her free time, she and Sasha have been pounding out the logistics of her contract. The mere thought of working again in this toxic environment makes her ill. She knows Rick has noticed her mood changes whenever the subject of work arises, but this time in London has been a celebration of him and his hard work. She couldn't take that light away from him. Deep down however, she knows subconsciously there is a deeper reason as to why she has been avoiding letting him into this part of her world. She gave herself fully and completely to Mike and allowed him to abuse her emotionally to a point where she didn't even recognize herself. She knows that Rick would never. But still, the idea of giving her whole heart up to him scares her. He wants to take the next steps in their relationship, she can sense it in ever look, every kiss, and every gentle touch. But Rick isn't just some normal guy that she can throw her whole life away for and move to Nebraska. He's a member of the Royal Family. She would have to ultimately make changes for him to be a part of his world. Though her job would be a great place to start to free herself up for a future with him, it's the one of the only areas in her life right now where she has ultimate control…or _had _ultimate control. If Rick knew what she went through with Philip, if he knew what they were trying to accomplish with pushing her out of the show, he'd be on the plane with her in a day's time to help her pack her things. No, this is something she has to handle on her own. Once she crosses that hurdle then she and Rick can begin to make the necessary moves towards their future.

She must've been in her thoughts for quite some while, because when she looks up and out of the window, she sees they are outside the gates of Frogmore. Pulling down the driveway that she has become so accustomed to after the past week, the driver takes a turn instead of keeping straight to the main house, leading them to a smaller driveway heading in the direction of the cottage. A sense of glee overpowers her as she looks at the driveway lined with cypress trees adorned with white twinkle lights. As they draw nearer to the cottage it's like a scene out of a fairytale. At the end of the driveway lays a stone home with black shutters and white trimmings. A circular drive way with a fountain in the middle. Nothing surrounds the "humble" home but nature. Spanish moss tress hangs low around the property giving it the feel of a private getaway.

"Rick…" is all she can say as she takes in the surrounding landscaping.

"Come on, let's go" he says as he gently pulls her from the luxury vehicle. She thought the main house was gorgeous, but it has absolutely nothing on the cottage. When Rick unlocked the door, he opened the door to a home filled with warmth and love dripping from every wall. The beautiful wraparound grand staircase leading to the second level adorned with lit candles lighting up the entry way to the home. As he continues to lead her to the main parlor, she sees a family room filled with comfy cream couches and throw pillows. The open floorplan leads right into the contemporary style kitchen with country farmhouse accents. It is an absolute dream in which she could've never conjured up in her own imagination. It is in this moment that they both realize that this is the home where they will build their future, raise their family and continue their love story.

"Welcome home Baby" Rick states as he places a kiss to Michonne's temple as she continues to take in the vast home. _Their_ home.

**A/N: Necessary conversations coming up in the next installment! **


	10. Come and Talk To Me

**Chapter 10: Come and Talk to Me**

"_One good conversation can shift the direction of change forever."_

Linda Lambert

"_Welcome home baby…" _three simple words. Three simple words that hold more meaning than Rick could ever know as he whispered them to Michonne as they stood in the living room of Frogmore cottage. _Their _home. The statement was filled with so much love and promise which carried over into their lovemaking that lasted early into the morning. Michonne can't help the smile that graces her face as she finally allows the sunlight trickling in through their window to awaken her to begin her day. A day full of just her and Rick. This past week has been great, but nothing hails in comparison to when they get to spend quality time together. Though she does love when they get to intimately explore one another's bodies, bringing their relationship to new depths. It's not the same as getting to know one another's wants and needs in other areas of their relationship: communication, love languages, desires, plans for the future. All those things that couples should be excited about when it comes to the discovery of your relationship.

She could spend her last full day with the two of them just exploring those things from the comfort of this California king bed, but the mouthwatering smells of bacon, cheesy eggs, French toast and coffee are calling her mildly hungover body out of bed and to the kitchen. First stop, to the bathroom to relieve her bladder and brush her teeth, then to the kitchen where her love is waiting for her. After her morning hygiene is completed, she finds one of Rick's shirts to wear down to breakfast. Exploring the upstairs, a little bit more in the daylight she's able to see into the 5 other bedrooms that are on the same level as the master suite along with a loft area filled with a large flat screen tv mounted on the wall surrounded by a sectional that looks perfect for lounging. She imagines this is where Rick watches all sporting events in his free time. She would dedicate more time to exploring, but she misses being in close proximity to Rick and her stomach is becoming obnoxiously loud.

When she finds Rick, she can't help but stop and stare at him as he moves around the kitchen with his bare back to her. Giving her a front row seat to his tight back muscles moving in perfect precision. His hair is growing longer, and she wouldn't dare have him cut it. She finds comfort in running her fingers through his tresses and it instantly relaxes him as well. His pajama bottoms are hanging low on his waist adding more to his sex appeal. The domesticity of all of this is tantalizing to her. Her waking up in the morning in their home to the love of her life making her breakfast. Six months ago, this isn't where she thought they would be and if you had dared told her a year ago this is where she would be, she would've laughed in your face. But here she is, funny how the world works.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Rick asks finally acknowledging her presence at the entry way to the kitchen. His accent in the morning comes with a bit of a twang making him sound like he's from the deep south. It oozes sex, adding to his already delicious appeal. He wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed, but that would mean she would have to stay in bed long enough for him to complete his mission. Maybe he didn't wear her out as much as he thought he did. Granted she slept longer than she usually does.

"Just admiring the view" she smirks in response.

"Yeah? Well why don't you come get a closer look?" he says as he looks at her over the top of his coffee cup taking a long necessary sip. He might not have worn her out, but he is definitely moving a slower this morning after their lust filled night full of bodily exploration. He puts his coffee cup down just as she approaches. Trading the ceramic cup for two handfuls of her plump ass lifting her up to greet her with a sensual morning kiss as he places her on the granite countertop.

"Mmmm, that's how you're supposed to start the morning" he says in between pecks to her lips tasting the spearmint and baking soda toothpaste combination that she loves.

"I'm not the one who left the comfort of our bed" she says as she reaches for his discarded cup of piping hot coffee. He's learned to take his coffee the same way she does because they always end up sharing.

"Yeah, well I figured you would need to be energized and I've seen you when you are hangry. Can't have that be the way you start your day" he says resting his head into the crook of her neck peppering the soft skin with light kisses, as she runs her free hand through his hair massaging his scalp.

"You do a good job taking care of me."

"That's my job baby," he plants one final kiss to her lips before he returns to the skillet to remove the last piece of French toast. "Where do you wanna eat? Kitchen, right here on the island, back in the bedroom? He asks as he begins plating their food.

"How about out on the back patio? Get some coffee, some blankets and cuddle up together?"

"Sounds perfect baby, you get the blankets and I'll bring the food and coffee out."

As fall temperatures set into the weather forecast, the brisk chill of the October morning is perfect for the couple to cozy up with one another in front of the outdoor fireplace with their hot meal and steaming cups of coffee. The backyard is adorned with more large trees surrounding the vast property except these trees are filled with the colors of fall amongst the leaves. The patio is covered so that the area can be utilized year-round with a long oak table surrounded by cushioned seating as the formal area for eating and an outdoor sectional in front of the stone fireplace with another flat screen tv over it for entertaining purposes. A comfortable silence overcomes the couple as they dig into the delicious, hearty meal on the brisk fall morning. It doesn't take long however, for them to get into conversations like a normal couple enjoying breakfast together. Being in this private sanctuary just the two of them, it has them both thinking internally about the real conversations that they need to have.

"Rick?" Michonne asks tentatively.

"Yeah babe?" He responds distracting himself from her eyes and his thoughts by playing with their intertwined fingers.

"There's something that we need to discuss. Well a few things I think…"

"Yeah, I believe you're right," he says with a small smile "you wanna go first, or should I?"

"I'll go first. Um. When I started working on the show, it was a dream come true. I've met some of my best friends through it. I've gained the most beautiful fans and experiences, more than I could ever dream of. But that's what it turned out to be, just a dream. Not reality." Michonne sighs as she tries to formulate the words to express everything that she's feeling before she leaves London tomorrow. Rick can see the distress all over her body, and thus offers her comfort by pulling her closer to him, letting her know that he is here to lift whatever load she needs assistance carrying.

"Right after Africa you called, and I told you I had some big decisions to make. You remember?" she asks as he nods in response remembering that conversation as by the end of it, she was agreeing to be in London doing exactly what they are currently doing. "Well the big decision was about my contract for the show," she takes a deep breath "the EP, Philip Blake came on to the show and has oversexualized my character in ways that have more recently made me feel less like a professional and more like a prostitute. A fourth of what I end up shooting actually makes it to the screen. I've become more vocal about my comfort levels and since then each time contract negotiations come around, I am making less and less than my counterparts. Something that I love to do has become something that I hate. Sasha and I finalized my contract and, this is gonna be my last season."

Rick takes a second to let what Michonne is saying settle in. Once reality hits him, he has to make a conscious effort to avoid showing any type of joy. That excitement is quickly dissipated once reality really sets in his joy turns into contempt as to why she would be nervous to share this information with him.

"Is there a reason you were so nervous to tell me?" He asks understanding that there's more to this story.

"Well a couple reasons really," she says removing herself from under his body to look him in the eyes. "First, I didn't make the decision until yesterday. And secondly, well I just don't know what happens next. I feel like we are in a stage in our relationship where our decisions effect one another and I have never been in a position where I don't know what comes next. I don't know what I do next. I'm nervous."

"Hey, you don't need to be nervous to talk to me, ever baby. I love you and I support you no matter what decisions you make. Let me carry some of the weight. I'm happy that you realize what I've come to realize and that is that our decisions do affect one another. If this is something you truly want to do then I'm with you, and whatever you decide to do next, I will support that too." He says grabbing her hand and laying a kiss amongst her fingers.

"I know that, it helps to hear it, but I do know it. But, what would this mean for us? I'm sure whatever I do next will have to be approved by your family and parliament, right?" Rick can't help but chuckle at her cliché idea of royal protocol.

"Chonne, there is only one person who needs to approve of whatever you do next with your career, and that's you baby. Whatever you decide to do, if it makes you happy then everyone else will fall into line. I'll make sure of it." He affirms his statement with a kiss to her lips that lets her know that he stands by her completely. To say he isn't somewhat relieved that she will no longer be exploited by the producers of her show, has him breathing a little bit easier. He would never stand in the way of her career, but he knows how ruthless press can be, he never wants what happened with his mother to happen to Michonne. Any decision she makes will be scrutinized, twisted and morphed into something that it's not. They are strong individually and indestructible together, but the constant berating gets to the strongest of people eventually.

"What did you want to talk about? Does it have anything to do with your distant stares the past few days?" she asks hoping that he will be just as transparent as she just was.

"Actually, it has a lot to do with you just talked about."

"Okay…" she says pulling away from him giving him some space to express himself.

"I love you, and I know in the depths of my soul that my future includes you. I am just nervous that maybe your future doesn't necessarily include me the way my future includes you…" he says tripping over his words a little bit.

"Rick what are you saying to me? Of course, my future includes you."

"Yes, but to what capacity?"

"In every capacity, but love, you aren't just some random guy I met at a bar. You have a very public life; you will one day rule this entire country –"

"What if it's not something I want, especially not without you…"

"Rick, that's not something you can just throw away, especially not for your American girlfriend. You have an opportunity to reorder things, make changes be the man that your family would be proud of, your mother would be proud of."

"I know that I can't do this without you, I know that I won't do it without you. By my side, in every capacity. The _two_ of us _you and me _reordering things together, that's what I want…if-if it's something that you'd want." He says looking at Michonne in a way she's never seen before. This look is filled with adoration by what's really unnerving is the shyness behind this look, and it's in that shyness that Michonne finally understands what he means when he is asking her 'what capacity' is he in her life. All she can do is nod in response in fear that if she speaks, she'll be a flood of emotions. Rick is her future, this home, this country, this moment this is all in her future.

Rick leans in to seal their unspoken agreement with a searing kiss. A kiss that is so promising, and intense that they end up back in their bedroom to continue what they started last night and early into the morning. After an intense romp filled with words of love and lust the two shower together, not wanting to completely let the day go away from one another. They dress warmly, and head outside for Rick to give her a tour of the grounds. Walking hand in hand, he shows her the pool house, the stables, and the gardens. Each step of the way the two individually picture their futures together. There's an excitement when you meet the love of your life and knowing that whatever the future holds, this individual who was created for you will be there to support you and love you every step of the way. Without either saying it, they both cannot wait for her final day of shooting, because they can then truly plan for their futures together.

They pair decided to cook dinner together that night. A delectable meal of chicken alfredo lasagna, salad with fresh veggies pulled from one of their gardens, and garlic bread. Cooking as a team was the icing on the cake to a perfect day and an absolutely perfect way to end a perfect week together. With the sounds of Smokey Robinson in the background and more of Motown's greatest hits, the two danced together under the dim lighting of their kitchen and the assistance of the deliciously aged red wine. Soft touches and kisses were exchanged that almost stopped the progression of completing the meal. Nevertheless, the timer on the bread pulled them from their stupor and they plated their meal and indulged in their efforts. Sitting outside in front of the firepit again solidified the reality, that this would be their final night together for a little while longer. But with the promises made by one another, they know that when tomorrow morning arrives it is a 'see you later', not a 'goodbye'. Rick had one more trick up his sleeve before they called it a night. While Michonne packed the last bit of her things, Rick went to their master suite bathroom to run them both a soothing lavender bath. It was the sound of her zipper that he took his cue to exit the bathroom and come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, he moves some of her locs to the side giving him the access he needs to lather her soft skin with kisses.

"How about you join me for a bath? Hm?"

Again, he leaves her speechless with how tender and careful he is with her. How thoughtful, not letting her get inside of her mind about returning back to New York tomorrow, without him after such an amazing trip. It's like Africa all over again, but only worse because this time around they know how much they love one another, and now they know what's on the other side of their future reunions.

Guiding her by her hand he leads her into the spacious bathroom. The marble countertops and tub adorned with candles adding to the ambiance. Heat from the steaming water permeates the air. Michonne finds herself instantly relaxed as she lets Rick undress her from her bundles. Kissing her exposed chocolate skin as he removes each item of clothing. Once fully undressed he guides her into the deep basin where the water and bubbles cascade her. He quickly undresses and before either of them knows it he is behind her enclosing her body within his strong arms against his chiseled chest. There's nothing but the soft sounds of smooth jazz playing from the Bluetooth speaker adding to the relaxation he yearns for her to have. He can feel the tension release from her body the more and more she relaxes herself into him.

"This is good" she states after a while.

"It is" he agrees sealing his approval with a kiss to her shoulder. "I don't want you to think too hard about what tomorrow will bring, or the day after that. I want you to remember this moment, about how relaxed you've been this entire week even amongst the stress. When you step back onto set, I want you to remember how strong you are, how loved you are by your many fans, your friends and family…me. I _need_ you to always remember what's waiting for you on the other side of this journey. You have written a beautiful chapter for this part of your life baby, and I am so immensely proud of you. Don't you ever get discouraged for this decision, because there is still so much left waiting for you. So many more chapters waiting to be written and lived by you. Finish this chapter the way you started it. Okay?"

Michonne is absolutely captivated by Rick's words of strength. For someone to know her so deeply and intimately, to know her strength in ways that she can't even verbalize for herself, and after only six months of being together. It shakes her to her core in the most transcending way. As the tears silently flow after each word, she can't help but turn around to face him and embrace him as he finishes his vows of affection to her career. To have a man that is proud of her, loves her unconditionally, who doesn't need her to be strong all the time because he will help her carry the load. It's something she's never felt before, and it's something she never wants to feel with anyone else other than Rick. He is the only man who can make her feel this way, he's the only one who has the power to. She was reluctant about this chapter of her life ending, but now, now she knows that it's okay to end. Because another chapter, an amazing, exciting and beautiful chapter has already begun.

**New York two days later… **

It's been a long two days of being back home. From her full day of travel the day before Michonne has utilized today to fully recuperate and try to get back on schedule. Starting with waking up at her usual call times as shooting starts back up on Tuesday. New York doesn't have the same appeal that it did before she left. She's definitely missing Rick more and more as the hours and seconds pass by. The dreary weather certainly isn't helping mend her severed heart being apart from her love.

They had to part ways at Frogmore House for security purposes, and after the spectacle of her arrival they didn't want to risk anymore unnecessary exposure. Rick is hopeful that Jessie heeded his warning and called off whatever plan she had in place after making the press aware of Michonne's arrival. With the rest of the trip being more successful than either could've anticipated, he was sure that she did indeed get the message. Of course, there was a somber mood that overtook the picturesque setting that is Frogmore, but it wasn't just Rick and Michonne that were struggling to part ways. Sasha and Abe struggled to say goodbye, as well as Rosita and Daryl even though the two would be reunited much sooner than the other two couples.

The car ride to the airport was filled with silence after the sniffles died down, each woman in their own mind reminiscent about their individual perfect weeks. Sasha was able to get some work done once on the plane finalizing Michonne's contract agreement and the two coming to a decision of when they would alongside the studio announce her departure from the show. After her decision was made earlier on in the week, Michonne did call Aaron to speak with him, and in solidarity to their initial agreement he too is walking away from the toxic environment and signed on to do more of a reoccurring role after his departure to complete the storyline.

It's after her morning workout that all hell broke loose with her phone notifications going off: _"Michonne Anthony to depart from hit drama, same week as relationship with future King announced!"_ is the first headline of many announcing speculation of her departure from the show popping up on all outlets alluding to her departure being because of her blossoming romance with Rick. Before she can even get a handle on her emotions Sasha is calling. 

"Don't say anything! I'm gonna figure this out, don't respond to anyone about anything." Sasha states firmly and a little bit out of breath. Michonne can tell her friend is in full publicist mode trying to understand how any speculation has been released when she only submitted her finalized deal yesterday. No way anyone should know about this until the studio and Michonne came to a mutual announcement date. This has to be an inside job which makes it more concerning. The first thing that crosses through Michonne's mind, however, is not how someone threw her under the bus, but the fact that they are bringing Rick into it. The last thing he needs is some American scandal tainting his good name.

"Sash, I don't understand. The deal was submitted yesterday, how can this already be out? We have to figure out how to remove Rick from this too. My decision has nothing to do with him!"

"Breathe Chonne. I'll handle this, just don't do anything, don't confirm or deny anything, just stay silent. We will keep all cards in your hand, nothing can be confirmed unless it comes from the studio or you and that would be a breach of contract if we were to find out about it. Contact Rick, let him know that the heat may come across the pond. Tell him that he can't confirm or deny anything! It is evident someone is trying to make something out of nothing, and we cannot give them the opportunity. Do you understand?" Sasha is firm in her statements ensuring Michonne understands the gravity of the situation.

"I got it Sasha; I'll call him right now…" before Michonne can end the call there is a knock on her door. "Hold on Sash, someone is knocking on my door".

"What do you mean? That's not like security to not alert you of someone's arrival. Stay on the phone with me until you know who it is."

Sasha brings up a good point, it isn't like security to override letting her know of visiting company. She specifically stated that the only individuals allowed on her floor are friends which is a small list and fam-. Before she can even finish the thought, she's staring into the eyes of the hurricane through her peephole and everything around her starts to make sense.

"Sash call the studio. Let them know they've got a mole leaking contractual information."

"Wait, Chonne, slow down who's at the door?" Sasha asks a bit nervous that Michonne is having this revelation without her.

"My father."

**A/N: Well I suck. This chapter was supposed to be up a long time ago. I'm sorry. I hope it doesn't disappoint. It's a family affair next chapter! Michonne figures out what Davis Anthony is up to (remember when Jessie made a phone call?) This will definitely take on a similar role like Meghan's foolish father (if you keep up with his craziness), but never fear Angela is on her way back too! **

**Things are calming down and I'm finding my groove with this story again. I have so much I want to tackle with these characters which means a whole lot of story left to tell. Thank you all for your comments and sharing on Tumblr ( .com), they continue to give me life and keep me motivated! **


	11. Birds Of A Feather

**Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a great holiday season. I hope you all enjoy this chapter filled with dialogue! Let's make this a Richonne filled New Year! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11: Birds of a Feather**

"Your father? Oh no ma'am. I'm calling the police…"

"That won't be necessary Sash, just call the studio and find out whose sharing my business with him. I gotta go so I can call Rick."

"Okay, I'm on it. But don't hesitate to call the police, or me if you need me to come rain holy hell on him. I will!"

"I'll keep that in mind! I'll talk to you later." With a deep breath and a silent prayer to the heavens above that she wouldn't lose her composure, Michonne mustered all the strength she had and opened the door to come face to face with the great Houdini himself, Davis Anthony.

"Chonnie!" he exclaims with his arms wide open summoning her embrace as if though their relationship is filled with love.

"Don't call me that" she states as calmly as she can, given his audacity.

"Don't be like that Chonnie, aren't you going to let your father in? I can imagine we have much to discuss."

"Not with you I don't. In fact, I would imagine that you and I have nothing to discuss ever again. I suggest you find yourself exiting the same way you entered into this building." She breathes through her words, but he is really pushing her to that point of no return.

"So, this is what you've gained from this new relationship huh? This prince showing you how to be disrespectful to your father? I'm not sure if I can give my blessing to that Michonne. You were never like this with Mike."

And there it is. The spite that runs through his veins. His poisonous words, however, won't work on her this time. She is in a good place. A great place, with a great man who has taught her how to be loved by a man. She won't let her father ruin this. And she damn sure won't let him think he can get to her by utilizing that asshole Mike.

"How dare you. How dare you show up at the doorstep of my home trying to infiltrate it with your traitorous ways. How dare you speak about that asshole as though he did anything other than bring me down and hurt me emotionally. But I shouldn't be shocked should I, birds of a feather stick together, and it truly takes an asshole to appreciate another."

"Now, Michonne I know I haven't been the greatest father and I can tolerate a few things because of that, but I won't tolerate this behavior."

"Well good thing I'm not looking for you to be a father at this late stage of the game."

A silence comes over the two in the midst of their standoff as Michonne rips him apart with that last line. If Davis was a good man, he'd be proud of his daughter for standing up for herself and defending her heart from the one person who has caused her the most pain. But he's not a good man, and her not welcoming him to weasel himself into her life for whatever short period of time necessary for him to do his worse is really putting a wrench into his plans. Michonne has been his meal ticket to the upper crust since she started acting. He would pop up for convenience and Michonne being the loving and naïve girl that she is, would allow him to do his worse. Jessica Anderson a bottom of the barrel royal, looking for dirt never figured that she'd be able to get intel about Rick's new woman from her own father, but Davis Anthony proved that theory wrong. The two got into cahoots, but Jessica being an amateur wasn't able to get anything done on her end. So, it was up to Davis. He was able to see through the pictures posted of his lovesick daughter on the internet that this relationship she had entered into was the real deal. Thus, time for him to make a sudden appearance in her life. He didn't, however, expect it to be at all hard. Michonne has definitely changed, growing more and more tenacious just like her mother.

"Michonne, I come in peace. I promise." He relents with raised hands showing his surrender.

"I don't believe you. I get back from London after it's announced that I am in a relationship with a very public figure, and you pop up the same day and hour that speculation of me leaving my show is announced. You and peace don't know one another. So why don't you go ahead and save us both the trouble and time and just get to the point of why you are really here." She is fully annoyed now. She has much more pressing matters to attend to than her estranged father.

"I did read about your new relationship, I figured that if this was getting serious its best if we let bygones be bygones. Wouldn't want any skeletons in your closet tarnishing any hope you would have of this relationship being successful…"

"Are you threatening me?" she asks astonished at his insinuation and nerve.

"Of course not Michonne. But how long do you think they'll accept you for in their world when you come from a broken home? I'm trying to do you a favor here by mending fences."

If Michonne didn't know her father like she does, his plea might almost sound sincere. She has thought about the impression it would make on the public, her coming from a broken home. Being in the public eye here in America her life has been under scrutiny due to her father's antics. A few months ago, she couldn't imagine her, and Rick's lives coming together successfully with her father being who he is. But then there was Africa, and then London and she knows without a shadow of a doubt that she and Rick can tackle anything and would have the full support of both of their friends and families. The people that truly matter. Michonne learned a long time ago that family isn't always blood related, it's the people that love you and support you unconditionally. They don't do things that would purposefully hurt you. By birth and name Davis Anthony is Michonne's father, but make no mistake, he is not a part of her family.

Right as she is about to read him the riot act again and end this unnecessary conversation, she receives a text from Sasha quickly reading that the leak did come from her father snooping around the studio. A low-end intern came forward a little while ago to admit her mistake. The irony is comical at this point. Michonne can't help but to chuckle at how sloppy the man has gotten over the years.

"Mending fences, huh? So that's why you were snooping around the studio turning on the charm for lowly interns? Seems kind of beneath you _dad_." At this point the conversation is getting exhausting so Michonne relents having their standoff in the middle of the hallway and allows him entry so she can go sit down.

"Isn't this all moving too fast Michonne? I mean, how long have you even known this man for? And already your willing to throw your career away for him? One would assume that's beneath you." He retorts looking for some type of reaction.

"Well you know what they say about assuming. You know nothing about me, and you definitely know nothing about my relationship. You wouldn't know a successful one if it knocked your stubborn ass out. My reasoning for doing what I do with my career and my life have nothing to do with you anymore. You lost that right 20 plus years ago. It took me a while to realize it but realize it I did. Now, if you have nothing relevant to say to me, I again suggest you exit the same way you entered, and stay away from me, and stay away from my business." Michonne doesn't know where this strength has come from but she's not willing to tempt it and Davis needs to be out of sight and mind before she cracks. The last thing he needs is to feel like he has any emotional toll over her.

"I wasn't looking for any problems Michonne. I genuinely wasn't looking for trouble, but I was approached by someone named Jessica Anderson and I saw it as an opportunity for you and me to reconnect. I know I haven't been the best man, but I would never let anyone intentionally hurt you. Especially over some man." Davis is utilizing his last play. If he can throw Jessica under the bus, then maybe the heat will be off of him and he can be put in good standing with Michonne.

"So, you really are out here eating with bottom feeders now. I have no doubt that, that desperate bottle blonde reached out to you for "intel" on me, but the problem here isn't her. The problem still remains to be you. You chose to assist her, you chose to snoop around the studio and release private information about my career to harm me, you are the common denominator once again. Jessica will be dealt with, because she is clearly as dumb as she looks and though it may not seem like it right now, I do appreciate you giving that tidbit of information. But you and I have nothing left Dad, any chance you and I had at a successful relationship died a long time ago." The finality of Michonne's statement hits Davis in a way that he isn't keen to. Gone is the weak girl who is seeking the fatherly love that most girls yearn for. Before him is a strong independent fierce woman who won't take anyone's shit. Though he is on the receiving end of her wrath, and though they don't have a great relationship, Davis couldn't be prouder.

"I'm sorry Michonne. I'll go." As she leads him to the door the two can't help but to hear a commotion on the other side.

"…and how in the hell did he get up here? This is some shit; my daughter pays how much to live here, and she can't even be protected by security?"

The last thing Davis Anthony was expecting today was a run-in with his ex-wife. This day isn't going at all how he anticipated, it's as though all his years of antics are catching up with him at once.

Michonne on the other hand cannot wait to witness this exchange. She has no idea how her mother always seems to show up right on time, but here she is and in a fiery mood at that. Michonne was wanting to see her anyway to catch her up on her recent trip. Michonne could see Davis brace himself for impact as she reached for the door.

"Oh, thank God!" Angela sighed as she embraced her daughter.

"Hey mom. What are you doing here?" Michonne asks out of curiosity.

"I had a consulting meeting with a firm. Saw all the news alerts with your name attached to them, so I decided to stop by before I head back home to make sure you were alright. And Sasha called me. Told me about your father." Angela states pragmatically. That last statement, however, has her eyeing her ex-husband like he's on the witness stand. "Well, well, well speak of the devil and he shall appear. I should've known it wouldn't take long for you to find a way to sink your fangs into my daughter's happiness."

"Angela. Last time I checked her existence was a joint effort." Anthony says exhaustedly, knowing that his ex-wife is only getting warmed up.

"Yes, unfortunately before the power of science. Make no mistake however, she is not yours. You lost that right a long time ago." Angela states breezing past her ex-husband to place her things inside Michonne's apartment. She'll need her full body strength for the battle she's about to enter into.

"So, did you figure out a new way to weasel yourself back into Michonne's good graces. Find out she's dating a future king and thought you'd hit the jackpot? Well not this time jackass. I'm here to put a stop to it before it even begins."

"Good Lord woman, you haven't changed a bit, and now your bitterness is starting to rub off on Michonne."

"Excuse me?" Angela says astonished at Davis' nerve. "How dare you! If our daughter is any type of way, you are absolutely right, it is because of me and raising her to be the no nonsense strong black female that she is who can spot a bullshitter a mile away. You call it "bitterness" because I've never let you get away with your shit, and now _my_ daughter isn't allowing you to get away with your shit either."

As much as Michonne is entertained by her mother ripping into her father, she has to speak with Rick. She takes a second while they are in the midst of their standoff to send Rick a quick text:

**Michonne**: Hey! I'm not sure if it's even reached your side of the world yet, but speculation of me leaving the show has been released. They are claiming our relationship might have something to do with it. We know the truth, but don't say anything. Dealing with a family thing right now, but I will call you later. I love you.

"Look, Michonne already read me the riot act, and I can be a big enough man to admit I've done some shady shit, and I can also admit that I am and have been wrong. All we can do now is move forward, I even warned her about Rick's ex getting me involved in all of this. Didn't I Michonne?"

"Don't look for a friend here, I already gave you as much as I'm willing to give in that regard." Michonne states at her father's poor attempt to gain some redemptive points. Her phone buzzes alerting her of an incoming text message.

**Rick**: Nothing over here yet, but I will get all of my people in order. Are you alright? What kind of family thing? Call me ASAP! I love you too.

Michonne can't even begin to explain the peace of mind she gets from Rick, even being continents away from one another. She's not sure how he'll react once she tells him about Jessie, but whatever comes next they'll tackle it together. Because just like her father and Jessie, Rick and Michonne are birds of a feather as well. Nothing will tear them apart, no matter how hard they try. The road won't be easy, but it will be worth it. Seeing her parents before her, she realizes that this isn't how it is supposed to be. She can't imagine her and Rick getting to this point of having nothing but pure hate for one another, so she vows to make it her mission that they are always open and honest with one another, that they are transparent about their feelings, and above all else they protect one another, especially from those who want nothing more than to see them fail.

"Listen, as much as I have enjoyed this family reunion, I have to go take back control of my life," Michonne states pointedly towards her father. "Mommy, are you going to be in town for a little bit?"

"Yeah, dear. I don't head back home until tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll talk when I get done with some meetings. Dad, I'm sure you can find the exit on your own."

And with that Michonne leaves her parents to their own devices to go make some phone calls. She wants to ensure she has all the information involved before she calls Rick to make sure they are both on the same page.

**A little bit later in London Town…**

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Rick roars into the receiver of the phone as Michonne recounts the tale of Jessie and Davis of all people coming together to devise a plan against Michonne and Rick. The reasoning still unclear to both, but Rick promises to find out to make sure it doesn't happen again.

"Yeah, I guess she didn't take to kindly to your warning. Or maybe this was all a part of her plan from the beginning." Michonne states tiredly, over the entire ordeal of her day.

"I'm so sorry Chonne," Rick begins, pinching the bridge of his nose "I'll fix this somehow and make sure it never happens again."

"I know you'll do whatever you can."

"Do you wanna talk about your parents?" Rick asks timidly sensing that today was more than enough drama on Michonne's plate. Jessie being involved with their relationship and trying to throw stones their way was one thing but involving Michonne's estranged father caused a whole new wave of anxiety to arrive that was completely unnecessary.

"It was how it always is; he gave his excuses and my mother ripped him a new one. Honestly it was just exhausting. Part of me felt kind of bad for him and how we both treated him, but then I remember what kind of man he is. The back and forth that he has on my emotions is just a lot" Michonne states somberly.

"I'm sorry baby" Rick states not really knowing how to make her feel better about this situation. He's never had to deal with the same issues that Michonne has, especially on the parent front. He knows her mother has been her rock as she should be, but her father is the definition of deadbeat. He wishes he could be there to walk through these next few months of transition with her, but now with the news of Jessie's antics, he has to take care of things on his end first unfortunately.

"It's okay, I'll get over it, I always do." She lightly chuckles.

The two talk for a little while longer before Michonne has to head to dinner with her mother to tell her about her trip. With promises of love and making time to speak with each other the next day, the couple hangs up. Rick may not be able to physically offer Michonne comfort, but he can make damn sure that her emotions aren't toyed with by anyone, especially by any of his acquaintances.

"Abraham!" Rick calls out to his head of security.

"Yeah boss?"

"Bring the car around please, we need to go handle some business" Rick states determinedly.

**Back in New York**

Michonne and her mother decided to order in from their favorite Italian restaurant and spend the night indoors, agreeing that they've both had enough excitement for the day. It was over slices of Brooklyn style pizza, caprese salad, truffle fries and Cabernet that Michonne laid out the ins and outs of her trip to London with her mother, all the way down to her future place of residence. Before she made the official decision and signed the paperwork to end her contract with the show, she made sure to alert her Mother and Maggie in the off chance that the news broke before she got the chance to speak with them first. She's glad that she made that proactive decision especially knowing the personalities of two of the most important women in her life.

She received a great deal of support from both, with her Mother voicing support knowing that Michonne's potential wasn't being met with this show. Maggie was ready to hop on the plane to finally give Phillip Blake the beating he deserves, but with her being so close to her due date, Michonne wouldn't allow it, though she did genuinely consider the offer.

"Chonnie, this all sounds really magical. And to think I still haven't even met this man" Angela states taking a sip of wine after digesting all her daughter has shared with her.

"Soon mom, very soon. You, you don't think this is all too, soon do you?" Michonne asks hesitantly.

"Do you think it's too soon? Chonnie, you are the only one who can determine what's too soon for you, no one else. If Rick is who you want to be with, and he takes care of you and genuinely loves you, then waiting for the "perfect time" is just putting off the inevitable."

After everything her mother had been in the love category you would think she'd be a pessimist when it came to love, but she really is very insightful and deep down a hopeless romantic.

"Yeah you're right. Everything would just be so different, once the show is over and I go over to London…"

"Hey, we will still only be a plane ride away. Honestly, I've been thinking of retiring soon anyway so I would have more access to visit you."

"God…I can't believe this is my life" Michonne states with great excitement thinking of all the promise the future holds.

"Then I suggest we celebrate and start with a toast to what's to come! Saying goodbye to the past and hello to the future!" Angela says raising her glass.

"Cheers!"

**The Next Day in London**

"Rick? What are you doing here?" Jessie states with an uncanny amount of excitement. Rick can't wait to wipe the smile off of her face. He can only assume that her excitement stems from her believing that she's gotten away with her plan.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop something off to you personally" Rick states with an innocence that plays into her act.

"Okay! Do you want to come in? I can get the staff to put on some tea or maybe pull some wine from the cellar?" she asks opening the door wider to grant him entry.

"No that won't be necessary. You see what I wanted to drop off to you is a cease and desist. Granted directly from parliament signed by the Queen. If you choose to continue to not head the warnings I give you, and try to tarnish Michonne, her family, or myself in anyway in the future, you and your family will be stripped of all titles," Rick pauses to enjoy the look of shock registered on Jessies face. "I don't know what you thought you would accomplish by working alongside her father, but it failed. You should've done some more research; the man was looking for his next check and you signed it with an urgency. Right after he cashed in on your stupidity, he sold you up the river."

Horror and defeat are the only way to describe the reaction Rick has gotten from Jessie exposing her for the mess she tried to cause. He and his family might've gone a little far bringing the rest of her family into the mix, but his grandmother had a personal vendetta she needed to settle with the Anderson's and was all but happy to loop them all into the order.

"Rick. This is me, I…what am I supposed to tell my family? They'll disown me for this" Jessie states frantically.

"You probably should've thought about that before you screwed with the woman I love. I don't take chances when it comes to the people that mean the most to me. And that woman, she is my everything. I would do absolutely anything to ensure her safety and protection. The first time I warned you as a courtesy. Now, I'm telling you, leave Michonne alone. If we have to have this conversation again, you won't like the results. Do you understand me? Say yes."

"Yes."

With that, Rick turns and heads back to his car. Hopeful that this is the last time he'll ever have to encounter Jessica Anderson.

**A/N: Let me know what you think in the comments! The next chapter will be a time jump so look out for that update! Please share ( .com)! **


	12. Fall for You

And…I'm back! I started a new job and life is just hard, but I've read just about all the Richonne that is out there (check my favs) and decided that I needed to continue my contribution to the fandom! I'm going to try to finish this story up soon (**fingers crossed**) because I have another story that's in my head that I am really ready to write, but I don't want to put this one off because it might never get completed. I hope you all enjoy this time jump while we FINALLY get the ball rolling towards an actual royal wedding lol. Please make sure you leave a comment and share, share, share! Not only my story, but share fandom works that are coming out! It's so important to support writers who are dedicating their time and energy to entertain those who love Richonne.

**s/n**: everything that has been recently going on with H&M most likely will not be included in this story. I hate what she has had to endure on her own and what they have had to endure as a couple. No one should be scrutinized for falling in love and living your life how you see fit. I am so happy that the two of them are carving out their own path to secure a loving and healthy future for themselves and Archie. This story was created in love, to represent love and that is all I plan to write about. I draw the line at Meg's dad because honestly the man just can't possibly be real, but I digress. This isn't meant to be a political statement, but I did want to add some clarity in case anyone would be looking for it in the future.

**Chapter 12: "Fall for You"**

"_Will you promise to be there? Stay by my side always? Whenever I need you, don't let me down." Leela James 'Fall for You' _

It's been a whirlwind 8 months since last October. Shooting for Michonne's final season ended which is set to air this upcoming fall. Rick has been the doting boyfriend who traveled when his schedule permitted to be there for Michonne during a very emotional time of her life. Through this experience the two have been able to grow more and more deeply in love with one another. Every time Rick would head back to London, he would take items with him until her apartment was down to the last two boxes ready to be shipped off to her new home as she packs her suitcases to head off to San Diego for her last Comic Con. She's been spending the last two weeks boxing up her memories from the place that's been her home throughout so many monumental moments in her life. As sad as closing this chapter has been so far, she can't help but think of where she's going and whom she will be journeying these next chapters with. If this past year and a half, and past eight months in particular are any indication of what is in store for her future with Rick then she is truly in for the time of her life.

"I can't believe how empty this place is now" Sasha says as she finishes zipping up one of Michonne's bags.

"I know," Michonne states as she sighs taking a look at all the empty walls. "We've had some good times in this spot." Michonne thinks of the countless girls' nights hosted in this apartment, the secrets that have been shared, the laughter, the love, even the tears. Not only she, but her family built a life in this apartment.

"Yeah," Sasha states as she too takes a second to think about all the good times, they've shared in Michonne's home, "but there are plenty more good times coming our way in your new home."

The pair can't help but to smile thinking of the memories that await them on the other side of Comic Con. Michonne and Sasha agreed to keep their business relationship going even though she will most likely be taking on a title sooner rather than later. Regardless of the stipulations, she couldn't possibly imagine embarking on this new journey without her family. Sasha will stay in New York and keep representing Michonne until she has to give up her celebrity title for a more official one, and even then, she'll make sure that Sasha has a role in her camp. Her relationship with Abraham has heated up as well in the past few months as well. Michonne would never voice it aloud, but she foresees Sasha joining her and Rosita in London sooner rather than later.

Yeah, that's right. Rosita made the official move before Michonne did. That lovesick hard ass and her rugged mechanic made the decision to take a leap of faith and Rosita packed up her things 2 months ago. From what Michonne has heard Rosita is truly enjoying herself, and her relationship with Daryl has really developed. She'll continue to take on the role as Michonne's assistant in London which works out perfectly for the two to have a friend to take on this journey with. As much as she loves Rick and can't wait to start a life with him, Michonne couldn't imagine doing this without her people. Maggie has already claimed a room in Frogmore for her, Glenn, Junior and the newest addition to the Rhee family Lexie. Michonne's mother even traveled with her on her last visit to move some things in and found a cute flat in the downtown area that she ended up purchasing when she comes to visit. Both Rick and Michonne insisted that the purchase wasn't necessary, but Angela reminded them that, she knows good and well these two wouldn't want her stumbling upon them in compromising positions.

"So…I know we are packing you up, and I'll be in London in a few weeks, but do I need to start getting wedding ready?" Sasha asks breaching the subject that everyone is truly curious about. The status of Rick and Michonne's relationship hasn't died down in the least bit, in fact once paparazzi caught her picking up moving boxes, and then traveling to London more frequently, everyone has been tuned in to see when they will finally take that next step in their relationship. Her family doesn't harass her about it much, but after a year and a half of dating she knows that they are all anxiously waiting for the phone calls announcing that Rick has gotten down on one knee.

"You want to know something strange? We don't really talk about it much. I mean, once we decided that I would move over there, I think we just naturally assumed it would be the next step we would take. At this point, I'm just waiting for him to ask." Michonne states a little sheepishly.

"You don't talk about it at all?" Sasha asks a little confused. She's genuinely shocked that it's taken this long for Rick to even put a ring on her finger. Secretly she's asked Abraham, but he isn't giving anything away.

"It's not a big deal is it? I don't want to be that nagging girlfriend, you know. There is so much I'm going to have to learn once I get over there, things he's been putting into place, I'm just not sure it's something we should even jump into right away…don't you think?"

Sasha can only nod in agreeance, never wanting Michonne to go back to that insecure girl like she was with Mike waiting for the man to determine the fate of their relationship. If Michonne is comfortable with where they are now as a couple, then Sasha will support in whatever way she can.

"Honey, I was just asking. You and Rick were made for one another, no one can deny that. I just know marriage is something we've spoken about. You've always wanted to be a wife to show that the sanctity of marriage is real."

"I know Sash, but honestly, I don't think about labels with Rick. All I think about whenever I'm with him, is just being with him. Maybe it will change when I'm waking up next to him for more than a week at a time every other month." Michonne says with a smile attempting to remove some of the pressure and seriousness from the conversation.

It's not that Michonne hasn't thought about marrying Rick and being his wife, she wants that more than anything in the world, however, the idea of how much her life will change once she makes those vows, and even before so has given her some anxiety. What if she isn't cut out for this world? What if everyone is supporting them now because deep down, they don't think they'll actually make it? What if once she says 'I Do' she and Rick end up like other celebrity couples who have to fight for one another everyday against online trolls? These are the thoughts that plague her mind and are the exact reason that she can't put too much thought into it.

**In London…**

"It's absolutely gorgeous Rick! She's going to love it" Angela states over facetime trying her best not to get choked up looking at the stunning, modern yet elegant ring that Rick has been working on for months. This is something that only his Father, Grandmother, and Michonne's mother know about. When Michonne initially agreed to move in with him last October, he immediately called the jeweler to begin designing the gorgeous 3 stone ring. The middle diamond was his mothers, a beautiful oval shaped diamond that sparkles all on its own and makes a statement by itself. He always dreamt of his future wife having his mother's ring, but then he met Michonne, and knew that she deserved a ring that was all her own. The two additional diamonds that surround the main stone are just as impeccable coming from one of his grandmother's crown jewels to represent their past and present. Rick loves the symbolism that the ring holds beyond the past, present, and future, but also that it gives her a something borrowed aspect as well. When the ring was dropped off to him earlier this week, he couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. Much like his baby the ring left him speechless.

When he called tonight to show Angela, he also wanted to have the ring in his possession as he asked for her daughter's hand in marriage. The two have grown extremely close since their initial meeting some months back and have been able to build an inseparable bond. Rick isn't sure what it is about these Anthony women, but they both seem to have the ability to have wooed him with their charms, and now he truly can't imagine his life without the mother and daughter duo. Seeing them together makes his heart soar, and he can't help but to think about adding to the lineage of gorgeous, strong, independent women.

"Thank you, Ange," Rick beams knowing that he did a good job of getting the perfect ring for Michonne all on his own. "Now that I have it, I can finally start putting things into motion."

"Have you thought about how you are going to ask yet?" She inquires.

"Have I," he chuckles "I have thought of it since our first date, I've thought about whisking her off somewhere like Africa or Hawaii again to come full circle, or even doing something this weekend at Comic Con, but none of it seems right and I want this to be perfect for her."

"I know you do sweetie, and it will be. You know our girl; she'd be happy if you dropped down on one need in the middle of the street on a random Wednesday. She'd say yes to you even if you didn't have that gorgeous ring to give her. Your heart knows what to do so just follow that. It hasn't led you astray yet."

Rick beams at that bit of advice from Angela, because she's absolutely right. Michonne doesn't require all of the glitz and glam, she doesn't need nor want anything more than Rick's love, and he thinks back to one of their favorite pastimes and decides in this moment that he knows exactly how he is going to propose to Michonne.

He and Angela speak a little bit more and plan to have dinner as a family in San Diego at least once to celebrate Michonne's accomplishments before the two head back to London together. The idea of he and Michonne being able to be in their home together and genuinely start building their future without the worry of her having to catch a flight back to the states makes his heart flutter. Following their call, he takes a second to look around their master closet as he packs his bags to head to California tomorrow. He takes a second to appreciate how the room has truly turned into their closet with her clothes and shoes now adorning the walls alongside his. He thinks about the many times they will get ready together in this space, how they'll share intimate moments in the attached master bathroom. How they will make sweet, hot, passionate love in their connected bedroom. Even in her absence especially these past few weeks being the longest they've been apart, her presence is strong. He takes ahold of one of her hanging tops that still smells like her 'Good Girl' perfume which he loves so much. Each time she's come she leaves her little touches, reminding Rick that she'll be home soon. To think that this house started off as just that, a house. But soon it will officially be a home.

Rick is preparing to surprise Michonne for her final walk as a star of her show in Hall H. She told him not to worry about coming for security purposes, but there is no way he would miss this moment. His team and the convention organizers set it up where he would be incognito the entire time, while also being able to be there for her as she does her final cast panel. His flight leaves tomorrow afternoon, and he should be in San Diego the following morning, if he's timed it right, he'll get just enough alone time with her before she has to head off to get ready for the cast panel. He knows this is a very big weekend for her and isn't anticipating seeing her more than a few moments at a time, luckily the entire gang will be there. Daryl "graciously" volunteered to fly in with Rick instead of with Rosita, but in reality, Daryl didn't want to sit in the hotel by himself while Rosita worked, and he waited for Rick to arrive.

After shutting down the house for the night, and preparing for bed, Rick sends Michonne his daily goodnight text, as he rests his phone on the nightstand, he can't help but chuckle thinking of what an idiot he was almost two years ago when he almost didn't get out the car.

**San Diego…**

The atmosphere in San Diego is absolutely ferocious. From the moment Rick left the tarmac he could feel the energy of the patrons from all over the world coming together to this hallowed weekend. There was signage everywhere reminding anyone who might live under a rock that this weekend was for super fans of all shapes and sizes to come together and celebrate the achievements of their favorite cast and crews. Rick had never thought to attend this event in his life, but he's so glad he's able to be here to witness such a monumental event. It isn't until he gets closer to the convention center grounds that he realizes what a big deal Michonne's show is for this year's con, and what a big deal her exit is going to be as he sees his love displayed on posters and flags all around.

Speaking of his love, she's not very happy with him at the moment. He turned off his 'find my friends' location so she can't see where he is. When she inquired about it this morning, he all but told her to mind her business so she would drop her interrogation. Let's just say that he will have a lot of making up to do even after he surprises her. He sent her an 'I love you' text about 20 minutes ago just to remind her of the simple truth…she just responded back. And to add to the level of petty she turned off her location as well which is making his job much harder than it should be. He had to recruit Rosita to keep him up to date on her whereabouts for his surprise to be successful. She just got back to her hotel room from her morning jog and was getting into the shower before hair and makeup, which is perfect because he is 15 minutes out from his hotel. Abraham was able to secure a room key for Rick so all he has to do is sneak in through the private entrance and up the service elevator to reunite with his woman.

Michonne honestly can't believe that joker turned off his location and couldn't tell her why. It's not that she doesn't trust him, because she does. It's just that it's weird that he would turn it off without giving her an explanation. She's always liked to know where he is, to know what time zone he's in so she can plan her calls to him accordingly. He didn't let her know that he'd be traveling this weekend, so why is it so hard for him to say that he's at home? It's stress that she doesn't need right now. She woke up this morning with a load of anxiety that her run didn't help alleviate. This is her last Con, her last panel discussion and a feeling of disappointing her fans has risen to the surface and she can't help but feel extremely emotional about what is happening today and this weekend. So, for the one person that she wants to talk to, to be acting this way towards her, it is only making matters worse.

Rosita and Sasha told her not to worry about it and to enjoy a nice long hot shower to relax her. She knows she's on a time crunch today but once the scalding water hit her tense muscles, she couldn't help but to start feel better physically and emotionally. She and Rick would have their time to discuss his behavior from this morning, but today was about her fans and her cast mates. Today was about celebrating all of their hard work and the fans many years of dedication. With that in mind, she decides its finally time to start getting ready for the day. As she hops out of the shower, she can hear Rosita speaking quietly with whom she can only assume is Paul there to start her hair and makeup. So, once her body is fully moisturized with her coconut oil infused lotion, she heads out of her bathroom in full on boss mode.

"Babe, I think I want to keep it simple today," she states looking down at her arms as she continues to rub in the last bit of lotion, "my dress is pretty simple for Stella McCartney but so I don't want my hair and make-up to take away from that. Have you seen it? I forgot to send you a picture, but if you haven't you are going to…HOLY SHIT!" She screams as she finally looks up to realize that it isn't Paul who was waiting for her to come out the bathroom.

"Does this make up for our conversation this morning?" Rick chuckles as he embraces Michonne who has jumped into his arms after realization hit her.

"OH MY GOD! What are you doing here?!" Michonne asks through her tears of excitement. Her shower was great, but she knows what she really needed to get through this day and he's giving her all the strength she needs as he hoists her up into his strong, secure arms.

"Hi baby," Rick says as he soothingly rubs her back as she attempts to reel in her emotions "you know I wouldn't miss this for the world." He states lowering her to the ground so he can get a better look at her. Once her feet are secured, he cups her face to not only wipe away her tears but so he can indulge on those gorgeous, plump lips that he's been missing since the last time he physically saw her. The kiss is full of passion and promise. She immediately grants his tongue the entry that it seeks as he leads her towards the bed fully disregarding that Rosita told him they would have about 10 minutes before she let Paul in so he could start getting her ready for the day. He's trying to be good as he lowers her down to the bed neither one relenting on this steamy kiss, but he's also making out with the love of his life after weeks of separation with only a towel as a barrier from her sexy body. The savage beast in him wants to make an appearance so, so bad, but the clear sound of the room key granting entry to Rosita, Paul and his team reminds him that she has a job to do today.

Michonne has been on cloud 9 since she and Rick left her hotel heading towards the convention center. They held hands right up until she had to get out of the car to go meet up with her cast mates. Rick would be escorted through another private security entrance where he would be escorted by his security team and an event organizer to the room where he would be able to watch Michonne's entire interview. Only authorized personnel would know where this room was, Michonne included so she could enjoy her down time with Rick in between cast interviews. Though they both wish he could be sitting front row watching as she takes this stage for the last time, she feels his presence, knowing he's only a room away gives her all the comfort she needs. As her castmates each take the stage one by one with her being the final one to make her entrance, she takes some calming deep breaths. It's right as Aaron is called out to thunderous applause by fans that she feels her phone vibrate.

**Rick:** I'm right here with you baby, just breathe.

"…_and now for the main event of this panel, you know her, you all love her, and we are sad to see her go, HALL H GIVE IT UP FOR OUR FAVORITE LEADING LADY MICHONNE ANOTHONY!"_ She doesn't even have time to digest how it is he always seems to know when she needs his comfort, but he as usual was right on time. She let out a deep breath as she steadied her legs to walk across the stage of Hall H for one last time. Her eyes take in the bright lights that darken the faces of the crowd but up front she can she an entire row of her support system. She takes a second to take it all in as the crowd continues their standing ovation, making it impossible for the tears to not slowly run down her face.

Rick backstage can't help but wipe a rogue tear away from his eyes as he watches his woman receive the well-deserved praise from years and years of hard work. She has gone through so much in the entirety of her career that she truly does deserve to bask in this moment, and he is so blessed and honored to be able to witness just how much people love her.

"I can't believe you are actually here" Michonne states as she runs her fingers across his strong chest as they lay sated reeling in the afterglow of one of their most intense lovemaking sessions to date. The excitement of the day and being back together must have really got their endorphins going, because neither can recall ever coming as hard as they did tonight. Rick is still so high off of her that all he can do is kiss the crown of her head in response.

"I'm just happy that I was able to be here for you today," Rick states readjusting their intertwined bodies so that Michonne lays beneath him now as he adorns her body with kisses "that's all I ever want…is to be there for you…to love you…provide for you…cherish you."

Michonne is so lost in his words and actions that all she can do is surrender her body to him once again for Rick to prove just how serious he is about loving and making love to Michonne.

**Back to London…**

To say the weather is projecting how Michonne is feeling deep down inside would be an understatement. The overcast perfectly represents her internal emotions about closing this chapter of her life. It's not that she'll never be back to the States, but she won't be back to the States as Michonne Anthony: esteemed actress, philanthropist and human rights activist. Though she is hopeful that she'll be securing new titles soon enough, this is the identity she's held, the one she's worked so hard for. She knows she should be grateful, and she is. But she gives herself the grace to be a little emotional about the changes that are coming as well.

As if on cue, like his radar to her internal feelings goes off, Rick reaches for Michonne's hand interlocking their fingers. A silent reminder that he is always right there with her, whenever she needs him to be.

"You ready?" He asks as they stand at the bottom stair of their plane preparing to embark on this new journey together.

"Yeah," she smiles at her future, "let's go home."

**A/N: Proposal next? Maybe drop some hints on how you all think Rick is going to propose? I'm so excited to start writing about their wedding! **


	13. Say Yes

**A/N: Well…let's dive into a proposal. Please be sure to comment to let me know what you think! #KeepRichonneAlive **

**Chapter 13: Say Yes**

Tonight, is the night. It's officially been two months of Michonne living in London full time. Rick planned on proposing as soon as she got situated in their home, but his schedule had him traveling a lot more than he anticipated. However, in his absence, Michonne has truly turned their house into a home. When she wasn't decorating all of the rooms to give them their own personality, she was out with Rosita and the dogs that the pair recently adopted. Yes, Rick came home from a week-long trip overseas to find that they had adopted a new puppy named Papi, who easily has become king of the castle. Rick couldn't be upset about the new addition to their family, because Papi kept Michonne very busy as she continues to train him and get him adjusted. The pair had a doggy playdate with Rosita and her new pup Dog. According to Michonne, she still regrets to this day allowing Daryl the opportunity to name the dog. When Rick inquired what inspired the name, Daryl grumbled "that if the dog stayed, he was the one who got to name him", and the rest was history.

Rick is thankful for these doggy playdates because it has allowed him the opportunity to get the house ready for one of the biggest moments of his life. He didn't want Michonne to know that tonight was going to be special, he wanted the atmosphere to be natural and intimate. He could have had her return home to a walkway full of rose petals and give his intentions away as soon as she walked through the front door. He even thought about whisking her away to some exotic land that neither of them had been before on a whim, but none of it seemed right. When he thought about how he pictured tonight going, he knew it had to be in their home, where they are building a future. Their entire journey has started in London, from him being a dumbass and almost not getting out the car, to him courting her via phone calls and text messages, to him prepping their new home for her anticipated arrival. So, when it comes to continuing their journey, doing it at home just felt right.

The mood is set, candles are lit all around the house to add to the ambiance, the smooth sounds of Miss Lauryn Hill are in the background adding to the mood, he's pulled out a bottle of their signature wine created for them on their very first date in Africa, the back door leading to their outdoor sanctuary is open as the summer night evening breeze lingers into the house, the lights in the trees that adorn the backyard are all lit up to add to the magic that is in the air. And most importantly, the ring patiently awaits in his pocket to be placed on her slim finger. Everything is ready, now all he needs is his Michonne.

He can hear Papi sniffing him out in the kitchen as Michonne follows behind calling out for Rick.

"Babe? We're back" she says as she takes the hallway that leads to the kitchen.

"Hey baby," he says enthusiastically as he reaches down to pick up the whining pup, who requires some love and attention from his daddy, "did you all have a good playdate?"

"Are you talking to me or Papi" she states as she finally rounds the corner seeing the two loves of her life greeting one another like long lost friends. Michonne knew it was a good idea adopting Papi, and though Rick tries sometimes to act as if though it's a burden, he's absolutely obsessed with their dog.

"He got to me first, but you know you are both my babies" Rick responds as he leans in for a welcoming kiss as she finally makes it to him behind the kitchen island.

"Yeah, okay mister. It feels good in here, I'm glad you opened up the backdoors to let some air in" she says as she stands in front of the double French doors breathing in the summer air as though she has been locked indoors all day. She takes notice of how ethereal their backyard is with all the trees lit up. Rick comes up behind her to wrap her small frame into his strong arms, breathing her in as she breathes in the fresh air.

"I figured that tonight we could do something a little different" he calmly states as he nuzzles into her neck, squeezing her closer to him.

"Different?" she asks enjoying being enfolded in her favorite place in the world, Rick's arms.

"Yes, I want to cook dinner for you tonight. I want you to sit and relax and let me do everything" he states with a glimmer of humor.

"Excuse me sir, I let you cook dinner all the time" she says on a chuckle as she turns into his arms to feast her eyes on him.

"Oh, please Chonne, you are forever adding seasonings here and there thinking I don't notice" he says following a guttural laugh at her blatant lie.

"Rick, just because the recipe doesn't call for flavor, doesn't mean that you aren't supposed to add it" she cheekily replies. She can't be too hard on him though because he has his specialties. She'll never forget when he first brought her to the house and he cooked her one of the best breakfasts she's ever had, and he is a master pasta maker. And everything else is good, but Rick loves to follow a recipe to the tee, never veering away from the specified seasonings, so Michonne being the loving woman that she is and needing to ensure that her man is eating properly, doesn't hesitate to add a little something here and there.

"Ohhh, okay missy, you owe me a kiss for that one" not waiting for permission leans into her gorgeous full lips for a heated kiss that he's been missing all day long.

"You know I love your cooking babe, I'm just teasing" she says as he leads her back towards the kitchen to get the night started.

"Yeah, well you better be good before it's me whose teasing you later" he boldly responds as he pops her on her perfect ass. She can't help but to squeal at the affection and obsession he has with her ass.

"Okay, first things first," he uncorks the bottle of wine away from her wanting to surprise her with their signature red created just for them, "milady" he says as he hands her the long stem glass.

"Mmm, oh my God, Rick, what is that?" She asks taking a longer sip.

"You don't remember?" he asks as he shows her the bottle, enjoying the look of shock, seeing the name "Richonne" written across the body.

"God, I can't believe I forgot about the wine! Why does it taste different than I remember?" she asks rhetorically.

"Good different?" Rick asks as he finishes pouring himself a glass and taking a quick sip before he gets started on their meal.

"Amazing, different."

"Good. And since we are going down memory lane tonight my sweet baby, I thought why not create the meal we shared that night as well?" Rick states as Michonne's face lights up. He, however, can't tell if she is excited about the sentimentality, or the idea of having a good steak which she puts under his list of specialties.

"You are really pulling all the stops out tonight babe. Am I getting dessert tonight too?" she asks thinking about the most beautiful crème brûlée she has ever had.

"Yes baby. I wouldn't dare forget dessert" he mildly deadpans now knowing her excitement is _mainly_ about the food, but he will settle for the acknowledgement of the sentimentality.

As the evening progresses of Rick preparing their meal, he can't help but to reminisce on the memory of it all. Remembering the first time they cooked dinner together in this very kitchen. Though the menu has changed, the bond has been strengthened over time, and the love is deeper. The kissing, the dancing, the laughing is all symbolic of that first time they had dinner together.

Michonne savored every last bite and every drop of wine that was poured. It was on their second bottle of the night and moving outside to lounge by the firepit snuggled together that Rick notices, that Michonne has gotten quiet. He's been more observant of her tonight than usual seeking out his moment to proclaim his irrevocable love for her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks while giving a kiss to the crown of her head as she takes another lingering sip of wine.

"Africa…" she states looking at the dark garnet colored beverage. "It just seems like that trip was a lifetime ago. You know?" she says on a sigh. Meanwhile, Rick controls his breathing as his perfect opportunity has presented itself.

"Well, we've done a lot, and experienced a lot in the past fifteen months…" Rick says recalling internally that it hasn't been that long, but they truly have done more, and experienced more than some will experience in a lifetime, in less than two years of being together.

"We have," she smiles as she snuggles deeper into his side, securing his arm around her more tightly. "We've done, birthdays, anniversaries, Warrior Trials, you came to my last Con and visited me at work, hell we've had enough drama from both sides, moved in together, and a doggy baby. I'd say we are doing alright mister."

As she makes the statement, Rick continues to regulate his breathing as the moment draws closer.

"Yeah, I'd say we are doing alright" he takes a deep breath, "Chonne…"

"Yeah?" she responds sitting up to face him fully noticing the slight shift of his tone as he calls out to her.

"Y-you remember in Africa, on our last night and we had dinner under the stars?" he asks as he takes a hold of her hands, needing to touch her in some way as he does this. He's not sure why he is so nervous but continues amongst the sweatiness of his palms and stuttering of his words.

"I remember Rick. I remember everything about that trip…except the wine" they chuckle as she ribs trying to add some lightheartedness to the mood sensing that Rick is trying to tell her something but is struggling for some reason.

"Then you remember that we shared so much about one another, and I-I knew then baby, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Taking a deep breath, he kneels down to one knee. Michonne can't help the gasp that leaves her shocked mouth at what is about to happen.

"That night, we saw a shooting star, and I asked you what you wished for, and you told me you'll let me know when it comes true. Then you asked me what my wish was, and I told you that us sharing our first kiss was my wish coming true, but if I knew then what I know now, what I feel in my heart, then I would've told you that I will wait to tell you until it comes true, and baby, loving you and being loved by you has exceeded any wish I could ever conjure up in my wildest dreams. You are the reason for my existence, I know I was put on this earth for many things, but the greatest thing is to love you, cherish you, honor you and protect you until my last breath. So, with that, will you Michonne Denise Anthony do me the greatest honor, will you finally make my wish come true? Will you marry me?" the few seconds of anticipation is almost too much for Rick to bear. Luckily, he doesn't have to wait long.

"Yes!" she says through her tears as she leaps into him, wrapping her legs around his lean waist, and he catches her. He will always catch her. The couple stays in this embrace for a few moments letting the reality set in that they are going to one day soon be husband and wife. Michonne leans back to look into the eyes of her fiancé, the man who has chosen her with no motive other than to love her unconditionally. She vows to herself to ensure that every day he knows that she loves him just as much as he loves her.

The couple shares a kiss that is filled with so much hope, adoration, passion and heat. Rick is ready to head upstairs to consummate their engagement, but first he has to actually give her the ring.

"Baby…baby…" he says through kisses as Michonne is not letting up, feeling the same heat and passion he is feeling and ready to solidify their future union with a night full of lovemaking. "I-I gotta give you the ring" he chuckles though she still doesn't stop peppering him with kisses, still attached to his body like an extension of him.

"Oh" she giggles "sorry", she takes a seat back on their outdoor couch.

Rick reaches into his pocket to pull out the black velvet box to reveal the ring that he put so much time and effort into creating. Michonne can't help but awe at the timeless, yet stunning three diamond ring as Rick gently places it upon her left hand.

"Rick…it-it's gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like it Chonne. The middle stone is from my mother's engagement ring. I know without a doubt in my mind she would've loved you and would've wanted you to have her ring. The surrounding stones are from one of my grandmother's crown jewels. I wanted it to represent our past, present and future, but I also wanted to give you something old, and borrowed."

"I don't just like it Rick. I love it. And I love you!"

"I love you too baby" Rick states as he seals his sentiment with a kiss.

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, first we are going to go upstairs and consummate our engagement. And then my dear the rest is up to you. You can decide when you want us to announce, how long of an engagement you want, and we'll just go from there."

"I don't think I want a long engagement Rick. I feel like I've waited my whole life for you, and now that I have you, I'm ready to start our lives together."

"Well then that settles that, I'll reach out to our aids in the morning to write an official press release announcing our engagement and the approval of our union by my grandmother."

"Oh my God, Rick! We have to tell your grandmother, and your father! And my mother…and Maggie!"

"Hey, hey calm down" Rick can't help but chuckle, "everyone on that list has already granted permission…including Margret. I spoke with her this morning."

"And your family? They approve?"

"Of course, they do Chonne. My grandmother was ready to start the citizenship process after your first-time meeting. My father absolutely adores you; this is happening baby."

"This is happening" she squeals as she jumps into Rick's arms. As much as he wants to assure her that everything is going to be fine and answer any and every question, she may have regarding the process of them getting married, he's got a one-track mind and is ready to take this celebration upstairs to their bedroom.

**A few weeks later…**

"_And welcome back to the Today show, I'm Hoda Kotb and if you are just now tuning in, you are in for a treat…an official announcement has just been released that America's very own Michonne Anthony will be a princess, in an announcement released by the Royal Family a little while ago, Michonne Anthony and Prince Richard are engaged! The announcement released from his father's house, reads_: "His Royal Highness the Prince of Alexandria is delighted to announce the engagement of Prince Rick to Ms. Michonne Anthony. The wedding will take place in the upcoming Spring. Further details about the wedding day will be announced in due course." _The Announcement goes on to let us know that the couple became engaged earlier this month and Prince Rick has informed Her Majesty the Queen and others close to him. He also sought out permission from Michonne's Mother. And actually, I'm getting news now, that the couple is making their first official appearance as an engaged couple right now. Let's tune in…" _

"You ready" Rick asks as he takes in Michonne in her pure white coat over an emerald green dress and black strappy heels. Her locs are up in an intricately designed chignon with just a few pieces flowing freely around her beautiful face.

"Yep!" She says as she takes him in, in his navy-blue suit and crisp white shirt, with a blue tie that matches his eyes.

The couple has been in pure bliss for the past few weeks as they began to put necessary details into motion as they prepare for their pending nuptials. After intimate celebrations with their nearest and dearest, Michonne immediately had to begin preparing for her citizenship exam. They have also secured details regarding their wedding. They will be saying 'I do' before God, their families, friends and the world at St. George's Chapel. Being the heir to the throne most will predict that the couple will wed at Westminster, and though the wedding will have a lot of dignitaries, and famous faces in attendance, the couple still wanted it to be as intimate as possible. Their wedding will also be taking place on the same day as their "failed" first date, May 19th.

As fun as living in their own private universe has been and enjoying the planning process, there is certain protocols that they have to follow, and that does mean official announcements being made. Today will be their first time stepping out "officially" as fiancés and allowing the public to see what will be highly revered as "the ring" to have. They will also be participating in the one and only exclusive in-person interview with a close friend of Michonne's, Noah Bradshaw who is an up and coming broadcaster for ABC news. The interview will talk about the proposal, plans for the wedding, and what some of their official duties will include.

With just 10 months to plan the wedding of the century, the couple takes a deep breath as they silently let that reality settle in. Michonne is about to step onto a world stage that she never could've imagined. A stage that is highly respected and holds a great deal of power and responsibility. Every action will have a reaction, and though the reality of her new world is slowly closing in on her, she looks at the man next to her buttoning his suit jacket, the man who looks at her every single day as if though she hangs the moon and the stars, and she knows without a doubt, that she will be just fine with whatever the world throws at her.

Rick, one who has never loved the spotlight and the sometimes invasion of his privacy releases a deep breath as he takes ahold of Michonne's hand, and they begin their walk outside to the front gate for the press to get a look at the couple. He loves this woman and will do any and everything to protect her and make her happy. If he could've stayed in their private bubble and secretly married surrounded by just their family and friends and let the world know later, he would've. He takes a look at Michonne and smiles as she is looking up at him already ensuring that he is okay. With a reassuring squeeze of her hand, the couple rounds the corner to flashes of light and shouts of congratulations. This is their life now, and though he hates having to share her with the public, and the press, he knows that he can because even if it were all to go away, he knows she would be right by his side looking at him the same way she is right now. Full of love and admiration.

"_Wow look at them. They truly look like a couple that is so in love. I can say that I have had the pleasure of meeting Michonne on a few occasions, and if there is anyone who deserves true love it's that woman right there, and by the looks of it, I'd say she's found it. I am looking forward to seeing this couple blossom and as we count down the days to their wedding, until then, from all of us here at the Today show, I'm Hoda Kotb and to Michonne and Rick congratulations, and to the rest of America, have a great day!" _


	14. Going To The Chapel

**Chapter 14: Going to the Chapel**

Exhausted. That is the only term Michonne can come up with to describe how she's feeling. What started off as pure bliss and excitement has turned into a full-time job, that unfortunately she's been having to deal with a bulk of on her own. Since their engagement announcement in July, they've been full steam ahead to plan the "wedding of the century" in 10 months. On top of planning the wedding and all that comes with it, Michonne has also been preparing for her citizenship exam, and when she's not participating in either one of those activities, she's working alongside her staff and the Queen's staff to decide what her official roles will entail as she steps into the role of a Senior Working Royal family member. The two camps decided that Michonne's focus would be on education, and women's rights as they are both causes, she is already heavily involved in. Working on her mission statement, the organizations she'll be working with, and all of the logistics have actually been the highlights of her days.

She didn't expect this process to be easy, she knew some days would be harder than others. What she didn't expect however, was to be going through all of this by herself. Rick has been away on an already scheduled Commonwealth tour that is annual for him and will soon be a part of her life as well. Though he travels back home whenever he can, it hasn't lasted more than a day or two and then he's back to traveling to another country. She can't be too upset; this is his life and will soon be hers. She just didn't realize that even when she moved to London, they would still be spending so much time apart.

Rick isn't oblivious to her somberness when he is home and tries to assure her that when they are married and she shares the title of vice-president of the Commonwealth alongside of him it will be easier, they'll be able to take these tours together. But, that's also the reason she moved to London, for them to be together, for no more barriers to keep them apart.

In the meantime, she has been surrounded by her family in the recent weeks. Her mother has been in London more full-time since the announcement of their engagement to help Michonne plan the wedding as much as she could. Sasha has even started to call herself a dual citizen with how much she's between London and the States. And Maggie is here this weekend so that she Michonne and Angela can fly to Paris for the weekend to meet with Clare Waight Keller to see the final sketch of her wedding gown before the fashion house begins the construction of the dress that will go down in history alongside many other royals. She's decided to wear two dresses for the big day, with her ceremony dress being more conservative yet timeless and a reception dress to show off more of her fun adventurous style when it comes to fashion. The special task of picking her reception dress was a job Maggie placed upon herself as a wedding gift to her very best friend. All Michonne knows is that she will be stepping into her reception in a gown by Stella McCartney.

She left Rick and Papi early this morning to their own devices. With a quick kiss and a see you soon, Michonne was off to the private airstrip heading to Paris.

"What are you over there pouting about? We are on our way to see your dress; this is the most exciting part!" Maggie declares, having noted that her usually chipper best friend has been pretty seldom since her arrival.

"I'm excited," Michonne retorts looking at both her mother and best friend knowing glances "I am!"

"Come on Chonne, spill it. You've been in your head all week long" Angela chimes in, knowing her daughter won't be okay until she verbalizes what is happening in that brilliant head of hers.

"It's just, the one weekend Rick is home, is the one weekend I'm out of town. I'm just a little stressed out trying to plan the wedding, and obtain my citizenship, and get our foundations up and running. It's, well it's more than I thought it would be and I'm just struggling to find the balance without him."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Maggie asks, not wanting to stir up any issues, but wanting to ensure that her best friend isn't letting the stress drastically get to her.

"God no! No, I love Rick with my whole entire being, and I know without a shadow of a doubt that he is who I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. I just didn't realize that the 'together' part wouldn't start until we were actually married."

"Honey, have you told Rick about how you are feeling?" Angela asks having firsthand witnessed her daughter struggle with her new busy schedule over the past few weeks since the announcement of their engagement.

"I haven't had the time. He's so busy, and when he's home, I don't want to spend our time complaining about him not being home. I just have to get adjusted that's all."

"Chonne. That's not how marriage works. You don't get to wait for the perfect moment to express how you are feeling. Especially in a relationship like yours. I foresee a lot of times unfortunately because of who you both are, being a part. You have to open the lines of communication now and strengthen them. I know I give him a hard time, but we know Rick would do whatever he could to take some of the stress off of your plate, that includes missing some of his engagements." Maggie affirms.

"I-I just don't want to come off like a burden. I don't want to come off as too needy or spoiled."

"Michonne, I'm only going to say this to you once and I need you to receive it. Rick is not Mike, and Rick is not your father. He loves you. So, no more putting unnecessary doubt in him. We are going to enjoy this weekend, and when you get back home you talk to him. You hear me?" Angela states with authority.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now can we please commence our celebratory weekend. We are only doing this dress thing once young lady and I plan to enjoy every second of it." Angela smirks as she reaches across the aisle of the private jet to join hands with her daughter giving her an assuring squeeze.

**Paris **

"Michonne! It's an absolute pleasure to finally meet you" Clare states as she shakes Michonne's hand.

"Clare, the pleasure is all mine. Thank you so much for taking the time out to meet with us today." Michonne responds in kind. "This is my mother Angela, and my best friend Maggie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, please let's head into my studio my team is all set and ready to begin." Clare states as she leads the three to her in home studio right on the outskirts of the Paris fashion district. The meeting today is top secret as many anxiously anticipate what fashion house will have the honor of designing Michonne's iconic gown.

"I have to tell you Michonne, never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be chosen to design your gown, it has truly been an honor reading over our conversations and bringing your vision to life."

"Clare, your preliminary designs just spoke to me. You brought the idea of timeless, classic, elegance to life. And the fact that you are the first female artistic director of Givenchy, it was honestly the easiest decision I've been able to make throughout this entire process."

"I'm glad to hear it. Let's go ahead and get started with the presentation. When you reached out to the different design houses, you told us you wanted a dress that was timeless, minimal elegance. Which is honestly the foundation of Givenchy. It was important that we stuck to those characteristics, but also added details that would make the gown unique. As you can see, the gown will be made from a double bonded silk to help with the rounded sculptural look especially for the bateau neckline and ¾ length sleeves. Seeing as to how you have never married, we want to keep the gown pure white, which I believe will also pop with your skin tone. The dress will feature small details such as the classic buttons on the sleeves and down the back of the gown adding to the timeless elegance. The real stunner, however, will be the veil, which has been my personal project. It will be 16 ½ feet of silk tulle embroidered with flowers from the 53 countries of the commonwealth all around the edge. I've also found placement for pieces of the blue dress you sent me to be added into the flowers."

"Blue dress?" Maggie asks as she comes out of her fashion reverie

"On our fake first date, I wore a blue dress. The date didn't…well it didn't happen, but it's also the first time we met, and the beginning of our story, so I thought it would be cute to include that as my something blue." Michonne blushes as she recalls the small detail.

"Michonne, when you sent me the dress along with the story I was absolutely smitten. Your dress will be iconic because of what it represents. This is a dress formulated with love in mind, while also paying homage to the people you will represent. I've never in my years come across such a selfless bride, and it has truly been an honor working on this not only for you but alongside of you." Clare states.

"Thank you, Clare! Seeing the design here in front of me, is making it all so real." Michonne gushes.

"Mom, what do you think?" Michonne asks Angela.

"It's absolutely stunning. You are going to look gorgeous and Rick is going to absolutely love it." Angela states peeling her eyes away from the design canvas in front of them.

"Alright ladies, we just need to get your measurements, and you will be on your way."

It's in the moment of seeing Michonne on the dais getting her measurements taken that Maggie is able to get a good look at Angela. As a mom herself, Maggie can only imagine the day that she'll have to give her baby girl up to the man of her dreams. She reaches for the hand of the woman who is the epitome of a strong mother, the woman who instilled so much not only to Michonne but to Maggie and holds on tight.

"I'm okay Maggie" Angela states with a smile as she squeezes Maggie's hand in return not taking her eyes off of her baby.

"Oh, I know you are, just wanted to borrow some of your strength." Maggie chuckles.

"Don't you worry, I got you, I got both of you. Always."

**Back to London**

It was a fantastic girl's weekend. Following Michonne's appointment with Clare, the three headed to Oscar de la Renta to surprise Angela with her custom fitting wedding ensemble. She will give her daughter away come May, in a soft green matching dress and overcoat ensemble with ivory accessories.

From there they traveled to the private residence Rick has rented as a surprise for Michonne for her weekend travels. They were able to order food, drink wine and catch up, just like old times when Michonne and Maggie would come home to visit from college. They were able to get more details about the wedding, help Michonne finalize invitation design, fangirl over some of the guest list, Maggie was able to show them her custom designed wedding ensemble being designed by Di Carlo, and Angela dropped the bomb that she would be bringing Morgan as her plus one to the wedding festivities, when Michonne prompted that her mother could invite whomever she wanted.

After the shock wore off, Angela was able to explain that Morgan has taken it upon himself to check in with her over the years and keep Angela up to date on what was going on with Michonne. It wasn't until Angela was in London more frequently that Morgan then took it upon himself to show Angela around, invite her over for dinner, and introduce her to some of his friends. Before either of them knew it, they were talking on the phone regularly, and having dinner dates at least once every time Angela was in the country. As Michonne watched her mother tell her about how she and Morgan came to be, Michonne nor Maggie could help but smile at how genuinely happy Angela seemed to be.

The weekend came and went as it usually does when you are having an amazing time surrounded by those you love. When they arrived back in London this morning, Maggie headed straight to Heathrow to reunite with Glenn and their kids, with a promise to be back in time for Michonne's first fitting. Michonne and Angela shared a private car which dropped Angela back off at her home in downtown on the way to Frogmore. It wasn't until this moment as they pull into the gates of her home, that Michonne realizes that she is about to enter into an empty home. She and Rick spoke throughout the weekend sharing about their days, with him also giving updates on Papi, but it's not quite the same as her being able to come home and him be there.

The lights are on and she assumes that Rosita came by to ensure that the house was ready for her return and to watch over Papi until she arrived.

"Rosita? I'm back! Thanks for hanging out with Papi until I got here," Michonne states as she tiredly drops her bags by the front door and removes her cardigan, "are you cooking? It smells amazing in here!" Michonne states as she walks down the corridor, wondering where her usually welcoming dog is and why he didn't greet her at the door.

"Rosita?" she calls out with slight concern wondering why she hasn't received a response. She rounds the corner into the main area of her house and gasps.

"Welcome home baby" Rick says with a Cheshire grin like the cat who caught the canary, as he holds a content Papi in his arms. The usually overtly excited pup must've truly enjoyed his weekend with his daddy.

"Hi" Michonne finally says as she catches her breath of the fact that Rick is still home.

"Hi" he says walking over to her to receive a proper greeting and needing her to be enfolded in his arms.

"Wh-what are you still doing home?"

"Well if you must know, I've missed you more than I can imagine. You, being away from home while I was still here hit me a little differently. And while I sat here catching up on some much-needed bonding with Papi, I realized that this is how you've probably felt since moving here. And then I spoke on the phone with you and it made me miss you more, but it also made me realize how much you miss me too. Baby, I'm sorry for being away so much. My grandmother and I had tea yesterday and when she told me about all the planning that's been going on in my absence, I was appalled at myself for not recognizing how much was on your plate and for me to not be here to support you is simply unacceptable."

"Rick…I have missed you, more than you can possibly imagine. And it has been tough doing it all on my own, I planned to speak with you about it when I got home."

"Well we can speak now, come 'ere and tell daddy what's wrong" they both chuckle at his silly nature as they walk to the large sectional in the middle of their living room.

"I know I can't be selfish with you; I know you've spoiled me absolutely rotten with the time we've gotten to spend together and you taking off time to come and visit me while I was still in the States. I'm trying to be a big girl about this and not be greedy, but it has been difficult with all of the planning while you are away. I hate to say this Rick, but this weekend was the most fun I've had since we've announced us getting married…"

He's holding her hand and nodding his head taking in what she's saying. He had an inkling of a feeling that she's been holding back her feelings and stress from him, but now that she's confirming it, he can't help but feel disappointed in himself for thrusting her into this role with no life preserve.

"I don't…I dunno. We are in a tough spot and I can't just ask you to stop doing your job because I'm lonely, it's just that I haven't missed you this much in a long time."

"Hey, come here," Rick says as he lifts her to sit in his lap wanting her as close as possible, "you don't ever have to hide how you are feeling from me Chonne. Maybe I haven't made it clear enough for you, but baby if you ever need me, I'll be there. Nothing would ever stand in the way of that. You are my priority. I know this life is a lot, I know it comes with a lot of rules and regulations, and I know you will step into your new title and role with poise and elegance, but none of that is as important as your happiness. It was my mistake to not see how much needed to be done in so little time while also still trying to do this tour" he states soothingly.

"I guess both of us made some mistakes, huh?" Michonne whispers as she leans into his strong body while running her fingers along his scalp.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I promise to do better and be more available to you not only through this process but throughout our marriage, deal?" he lifts his pinky finger to seal the promise.

"Deal" she links her pinky with his, "and I promise to communicate with you when I'm feeling overwhelmed"

"Deal."

The pair seals the deal with a kiss. Over dinner, Michonne tells Rick about her weekend, and as he tries to get details about her dress, Michonne won't give him any details. She wants it to be a surprise for him and cannot wait to see his face when she walks through those chapel doors in May.

"Well baby, you've got me home for the rest of the month and then I have two more visits before I'm home until after our honeymoon. Is there anything we can get started on tonight?"

"Well, we need to finalize our guestlist so we can get the final approval from your grandmother, this will also include what press will be allowed inside the chapel, and…OH!" she exclaims, as she leaves the kitchen table and heads to the fridge, "there is something we can do tonight". Pulling a large box from the fridge she heads back to the kitchen table, while Rick tops off their wine glasses. "Rosita texted me that this arrived earlier today and put it in the fridge for when I got home. This is a big deal babe, and I was going to hate to have to make this decision without you. You, deciding to stay home couldn't come at a more crucial time," she affirms with as much seriousness as she can.

"What's in the box Chonne?" Rick asks playing along with her charade, noting the glint in her eyes as she tries to be serious.

"Well, if you must know, this box holds the key to the success of our wedding…"

Rick bursts with laughter no longer being able to contain it as Michonne opens the box to reveal a number of cake samples with labels from different bakeries.

"Oh, don't you laugh sir. This is a big deal. You see, plenty of people will see my dress and want to recreate it, hell I've already seen replica designs of my ring, they'll try to get our similar flower arrangements, the ceremonial music, but the one thing that cannot be replicated, is the sigh of satisfaction as our guests bite into our wedding cake." She smiles at her speech as she lays out the samples.

Rick regulates his laughter as she brings about valid points. Unless people use the same baker, the cake will be the one thing about their wedding that stands apart from any replication.

"Baby, there's got to be like 20 different sample slices here."

"I know, I went a little overboard. More should be arriving tomorrow."

"Well, then I guess we better get started," Rick says forking off a piece of double dark chocolate cake with a vanilla bean icing lifting the decadent dessert to Michonne's lips, "you know, for the success of our wedding."

**A/N: This chapter was so much fun. I didn't think it was going to take me so long to get to this point, but we are finally here. More wedding fun to come before we get to the big day! **


	15. I Do

**A/N: I re-wrote this chapter over and over again. I wrote it differently than any other chapter in the story. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Chapter 15: I Do**

The invitations have been sent out, the dresses delivered, the tuxes fitted, the cake ordered, the menu set, and now, the world anxiously waits for the arrival of the prince and his future princess. Michonne listened to the news coverage of arrivals to the main event from inside her bridal suite at the Cliveden Hotel where she and her mother stayed last night. The previous day was a busy one. She and her mother had tea with the Queen, which was immediately followed by her dress being delivered with final alterations, then heading to St. George's Chapel for a rehearsal.

Following the rehearsal, she and Rick stepped out to meet some of the patrons who were adamant about camping out to witness the main event. It was there that she said goodbye to Rick for the last time as Michonne Anthony, for the next time they saw one another they would be man and wife. He would be staying at Windsor Castle with a few of his buddies whilst Michonne was whisked away to the Cliveden with her mother and closest friends in tow. The festivities of the night ended fairly early as the wedding would be on a tight schedule.

Michonne can't help but to reflect on she and Rick's journey. Though it wasn't the best first impression, it turned out to be kismet. She and Rick were destined to be together and the entire world would bear witness to the beginning of their forever.

"Alright babe, let's get you in your dress, and I'll do the finishing touches of your makeup after." Paul states with a slight tremble in his throat. Michonne wanted all of her friends to just be guests today, but Paul insisted that he do her glam for the big day.

"Okay" Michonne says heading away from the vanity and into her bedroom where the photographer is finishing up photos of the dress hanging from the windowsill.

"You ready to get dressed?" Angela states looking onto her daughter with love and excitement in her eyes.

"Yes!"

Everyone works together as a team to get Michonne into her one of a kind gown seamlessly. The final touch is the Mary bandeau tiara from the Queen's collection with Michonne got to pick out earlier in the week. The diamond encrusted tiara brings the entire look together making Michonne the timeless, classic, bride that she set forth to be. As she stands looking into the mirror, she sees for the first time her entire vision for this day coming to fruition.

"Chonne? It's time." Angela states from the doorway after giving her daughter a moment of privacy to take everything in.

xxxxxx

Rick's car comes to a stop at the top of the driveway leading him to his destiny. He takes a deep breath and signals for the door of his car to be opened. The thunderous applause and cheer that greets him is beyond overwhelming. He can't help but smile and blush that all these people are out here to see he and Michonne get married.

Because he doesn't have any siblings, Daryl is who is Rick's brother in all ways but blood, got the honor to take the walk to the chapel with Rick as his best man. Dressed in his three-piece tux he meets Rick on his side of the car to begin their trek.

"Ready brother?" Daryl asks as he dutifully smiles and waves.

"More than ready. I've been waiting for this day since I met her." Rick says, thankful for the small talk that Daryl is offering him to calm his excitement.

He makes it to the side entrance of the chapel to greet the bishop who will guide them to the holding room as they wait for the ceremony to begin. With one final wave to the outside world, Rick takes another calming breath and heads inside to wait for his bride.

xxxxxx

The nine-mile drive to the chapel from her hotel seems like an eternity. Michonne fidgets with her bouquet in between her obligatory waves to the patrons lining the streets. It's not that she's ungrateful or anxious, she's just ready to be with Rick. It's been ages since they haven't shared a bed together, last night though it was fun, was restless for her, she's ready to get started on forever, which includes no more restless nights away from her husband.

One moment in particular however, brings her back to the present, as they enter into Windsor Castle grounds where the chapel is housed, the car makes a slight detour to drop her mother off to another awaiting car which will bring Angela to the same entrance that Rick just entered through. Michonne is the only one who will walk up the steps of St. George's Chapel to enter into the sanctuary.

"Alright baby girl, we are almost at my stop" Angela says as she squeezes the hand of her daughter. "Gosh, I can't believe the next time I see you; you'll be walking down the aisle to get married." Angela utters the magnitude of the day making her emotional.

"Mommy…" Michonne says softly needing to keep her emotions at bay for the sake of her makeup. She knows without a shadow of a doubt, if she lets one tear fall the floodgates will be open and there will be no stopping the rest.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I am your mother, and my only daughter, and this is a big deal."

Before Michonne can respond the car comes to a stop and there is a knock on the window notifying Angela that it's time to get into her car, the knock also signifies that it's time for Angela to let her baby go.

xxxxxx

Rick takes a deep breath as the bishop leads him to the top of the aisle near the front door where he will take his walk to the alter. The trumpets sound, and he can hear the scuffle as people raise to their feet as he begins his processional. The aisle seems endless, he can only imagine how he'll be, waiting on the other end for Michonne to complete this walk.

He _finally_ makes it to the midway point where he enters into the section of the sanctuary where other dignitaries, and high-profile guests, along with the couple's closest family and friends are seated. He can make out the faces of Maggie and Glenn, Rosita and Daryl, Sasha, Morgan standing dutifully next to Angela. He makes sure to stop and greet his mother in law with a hug and quick kiss, before continuing to his spot at the altar.

"You look so handsome!" Angela whispers as the two breaks from their embrace.

"Thank you, you look absolutely gorgeous." Rick states.

"Yeah well wait until you see your bride."

"How was she this morning?" Rick asks anxiously.

"Excited, and ready to see you."

If only he had time to express how excited and ready, he is to see her, but the trumpets sounding announce the arrival of his grandmother.

xxxxxx

Michonne takes a deep breath as her car pulls up in front of the chapel steps. Her driver steps out of the car and for the split second that the door is open she can hear how loud the cheers of people truly are. As the driver walks around to her side of the car, she takes one final steadying breath before she embarks up the stairs.

She steps out of the car and the page boys for the occasion gather the train of her veil as she embarks on her journey to forever. Near the top of the stairs she takes one final look at the crowd and with one final wave as Michonne Anthony, she continues her journey towards Rick.

xxxxxx

Rick hears the cheers for Michonne announcing her arrival. His heart beats faster as the orchestra begins playing '_Eternal Source of Light Divine'_ a song picked out by Rick for Michonne. Elin Manahan Thomas' angelic voice fills the chapel to the raptors adding a euphoric essence to the occasion. It's as if his soul is aware of her arrival because when he opens his eyes, he sees Michonne at the top of the alter beginning her procession.

Xxxxxx

All eyes are on Michonne as she begins her solo walk down the aisle, but she only has eyes for Rick. He looks so handsome in his Naval uniform and the biggest smile on his face, from what she can see. The bishop who is leading her down the aisle couldn't be walking any slower.

xxxxxx

It's at the halfway point that Rick gets the best look of Michonne in her gown and he is rendered speechless. He can't stop the smile that graces his face or the tears that flow from his eyes looking onto his bride.

His tears only become more prominent as he sees his father step from out of the shadows to surprise Michonne in walking her down the remainder of the aisle. The look of pure shock and appreciation that graces Michonne's face has everyone in the main section of the sanctuary dabbing at their eyes.

"You look stunning my dear." Robert says as he links her arm under his giving her a reassuring pat.

"Thank you." Michonne responds emotionally.

"He didn't want you to walk the entire way by yourself. It's a great honor for me to step into this role on behalf of your mother." Robert whispers as they continue their slow trek.

All Michonne can do is nod as she looks on to an emotional Rick beaming at her. How she is able to get to call this man, this thoughtful, caring, loving man her husband in just a short while is nothing short of a miracle in her mind.

xxxxxx

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I with permission from her mother Angela do." Robert states with pride.

"Thank you, Pa," Rick states as he steps forward to take his bride.

Rick bends slightly to reach the hem of Michonne's veil. He lifts the silk barrier and feasts his eyes on the most beautiful sight.

"Hi." He utters.

"Hi." Michonne smiles.

"Ready?" Rick asks as he takes her hand and assists her up the short steps.

"Absolutely."

Forty-five minutes later, Rick and Michonne take to the steps of St. George's Chapel and seal their marriage with a simple kiss filled with so much promise.

"I love you." Rick beams to his wife.

"I love you." Michonne replies as they begin their descent to their carriage.

xxxxxx

After pictures, outfit changes, eating, drinking and dancing Rick finds his wife on the balcony of their room overlooking the gardens at Windsor where they will stay before they head to Africa for their honeymoon. Rick couldn't think of a more fitting destination for them to begin their lives as husband and wife, than where they began their relationship. They will spend two weeks in the Seychelles at a private estate right on the water. Rick has no desire to do anything other than consummate their marriage over and over again for two weeks straight, starting with tonight.

"I was thinking…" Rick states huskily as he wraps his arms around Michonne bringing his hands up to slowly undue the tie of her robe.

"Uh-oh," Michonne giggles having a pretty good idea of what Rick could be "thinking" about. All afternoon and well into the night she had to force him to be present and in the moment with their guests when all he wanted to do was rip her second dress from her body and claim her as his over and over again. "What were you thinking _husband_?"

A sound that can only be described as a growl leaves Rick as he peppers Michonne's skin with kisses and slowly massages her exposed skin hiding underneath her now open robe.

"Well, _wife_, I'd say we've got about three months before speculation begins of us having a child, and since it's for the future of the country, I would say it's our duty to get started tonight…right now."

Fully facing him now, Michonne can't help the smile that grows on her face looking at her husband. "Yeah?" she asks as he hoists her up into his arms leading her back into the bedroom.

"Yeah." Rick states nuzzling into her neck as he lowers her to the bed.

"Okay. For the future."

**A/N: Wellllllll…what did we think? My first multi-chap is coming to a close. A short epilogue is coming soon. In the meantime, please let me know what you all thought. **


	16. A New Beginning

**Chapter 16: A New Beginning **

"Just breathe baby, in and out in and out" Rick soothes Michonne as she is cheered on by the medical staff through another strenuous push.

They've been in their private suite at the Portland Hospital in London for a little less than a day. Contractions started during a quiet early morning walk around their grounds. Michonne was just about two weeks overdue and was ready for their child to join them in the real world. It seemed like the morning walk was doing the trick, until they arrived at the hospital and it was as if though the contractions just stopped. It took about eight more hours before she was fully dilated and ready to push.

Rick wasn't sure he could possibly fall even more in love with his wife, but she has proven him wrong over and over. This past year of marriage has been more than he could even expect. He made good on his intentions to consummate their marriage throughout the entirety of their honeymoon. He thinks back to about two months after their return home and right before their commonwealth tour began. He was noticing changes in Michonne, her body was more sensitive to his touch, she was much more emotional, and she couldn't go for more than a couple hours without a nap or a snack, or both. With their commonwealth tour coming up, both of their minds were elsewhere and focused on finalizing the logistics of their travels. It was a complete and utter shock when she finally revealed to him that she was ten weeks along.

xxxxxx

"I have something for you" Michonne states handing Rick the small envelope. The couple had been outside enjoying the summer breeze after dinner.

"For me? Did I already forget an important date?" Rick jokes as he begins rip into the envelope to reveal a card. His joke falls on itself as he read's the front of the card, _'see you soon'_. His heart begins to beat out of its chest as he opens the card, which continues to read, '_daddy_', just below stapled is glossy sonogram picture.

"Chonne? Are you…is this…is this for real?" Rick chokes out.

All Michonne can do is nod as the tears have already begun to fall. She had an annual check-up earlier in the week where the news was revealed to her. She couldn't wait to tell Rick and his reaction is absolutely perfect.

"You are having my baby? We are having a baby!?" He continues to exclaim holding her in his strong arms.

"We're having a baby! Are you happy daddy?" She squeals looking Rick in the eyes.

"Are you kidding, this is the happiest I have ever been baby. Thank you!"

xxxxxx

It was about a week later at a charity fundraiser where speculation began to grow that Michonne was already pregnant. Wanting to ensure the safety of not only herself and their child, the couple waited until around the fifth month mark before officially announcing that they were expecting.

The media went into a complete frenzy on what the future of the monarchy would look like if they were to have a girl or if they were to have a boy. The contests of what the baby would be named or when the baby would be due also ensued. For the most part the news was all in good favor of the couple and their future bundle. However, even with all the good, there is still some bad. Being pregnant with the future King or Queen and traveling to all the commonwealth countries was looked down upon by a lot of people and they made that known through false reporting's and negative commentary. To ensure a lack of stress for Michonne, Rick unfortunately decided it would be best to send her home on the last leg of the tour so she could rest and be close to her doctors if necessary.

Even amongst all the good and bad, Michonne never let it hinder her spirit, therefore, neither did Rick. Preparing for their child was such an amazing experience, from decorating the nursery, and buying all the fun gadgets, to Rick wanting to build everything with his bare hands. Everything, the late-night cravings, the early morning doctors' appointments, the mood swings, it all led up to this very moment.

"Alright Michonne, give me one more big push, in three, two, one…"

xxxxxx

"You ready to go share with the world daddy?" Michonne drowsily asks as she looks down at their little bundle. The delivery ended a few hours ago and the couple was left in peace to enjoy their time with their baby.

"Yeah, I guess they are getting a little restless out there. Give me about ten minutes and I'll be right back okay momma?" Michonne nods, as Rick raises from the hospital bed and places a delicate peck to her forehead and onto their resting baby's, "daddy will be right back" he whispers to their child.

xxxxxx

"_And reporters are standing by as security just let them know that Prince Richard is making his way out to greet the people with an official announcement of the birth of their child…and if you are tuning in, you can see the new father beaming as he rounds the corner to address the press." _

"Hello, I'm here to announce that my wife Michonne did give birth a few hours ago to a boy. Mom and baby are doing well, just left them to rest and I can't wait to get back up there to them. We appreciate all the support and well wishes and know that you will hear more from us in the future, but as for right now we just want to enjoy and adjust two being parents. Thank you!"

Rick takes a moment to have a few more photos taken, and wave to onlookers who share congratulations. As he heads back inside to his family, he can't help but smile at his wonderful life. Sure, it will be filled with many difficult challenges, and it may not always feel as perfect as it does right now, but as long as he has Michonne he knows it will work out just fine.

THE END.

**A/N: WOW! My first multi-fic has come to a close. I thank you, thank you, thank you to those who stuck with me from the beginning or joined in at the middle, or maybe this chapter is the first one you read. I appreciate every share, like, and comment that I have received from this story. Richonne fandom is one that I will continue to honor and cherish and provide to as much as I can. I didn't anticipate this taking me almost a year to complete and now that it's over I don't know what to do with myself lol…guess I can get back to Just Wright. See you all soon! **

**With Love, **

**Ashley **


End file.
